


Не тот, не та, не те

by Strannics



Category: Air Gear
Genre: "Когарасумару" эпизодично мелькает, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Psychological Drama, characters maybe OOC, очень намёком Линд/ОС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/pseuds/Strannics
Summary: Война за вершину Пирамиды закончена, миф небесной регалии разрушен. АТ всё ещё часть жизни людей, Короли штормрайдеров — всё ещё Короли… Но кроме мира, что виден с высоты птичьего полёта, есть ещё и земля, на которой нужно научиться твёрдо стоять.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось в далёком 2011-ом, когда манга ещё не была закончена, так что события конца войны были додуманы на свой лад. И пусть работа старая, правилась не единожды, я всё равно её по-своему крепко люблю.

 

      Агито ушёл сам. Ушёл ночью, не простившись ни с кем, кроме Микуры Казумы — тот почему-то торчал на крыше, задумчиво рассматривая неполную луну, а не клевал носом, устав отмечать выигранный «Куб». Да и было ли это именно прощанием?  
      — Ты куда?  
      — Ухожу. — Возможно, Акито разорился бы на куда больше слов, но именно из страха начать говорить и передумать повязка была сдвинута на левый глаз.  
      — Когда вернёшься?  
      — Никогда.  
      Казума наградил его испытывающим взглядом, оценивая краткость и серьёзность. Икки несомненно начал бы разглагольствовать о дружбе, команде — таких важных и привычных вещах, собираемых однажды по крупицам и пронесённых через огонь, воду и время… Однако Казума кричать о громких идеалах не спешил. Взгляд сменился с испытывающего на какой-то неприятно понимающий.  
      — Ну, тогда желаю удачи. Вам обоим.  
      — Фак, — бездумно коснувшись повязки, криво улыбнулся Агито. — Оставь удачу себе, пригодится.  
      Казума, показательно отвернувшись, вскинул руку, и Агито, больше ни слова не сказав, просто ушёл.  
      Интересно, когда безмозглый Ворон чётко осознает, что возвращаться он не намерен? Он явно до последнего будет думать, что Агито просто в очередной раз «пожелал побыть в одиночестве» — нередкое ведь дело, особенно в последнее время… Вот только в возвращении не было ни нужды, ни смысла: решение было окончательным, и Акито в этот раз был на его стороне.  
      С войны между Минами Икки и Такеучи Сорой, о которой до сих пор вспоминали к месту и без, прошло уже немало времени. Миф небесной регалии, такой нужный и драгоценный в мире штормрайдеров, был разрушен, рваться к несуществующей вершине больше не было причин… Однако это не обесценило АТ и не остановило битвы запчастей — чтобы убить нечто, настолько прочно вошедшее в жизнь, требовалось куда больше времени.  
      «Когарасумару», казалось, этому времени подвластны не были. Намеренно или нет, но они не менялись: всё тот же безбашенный и бестолковый Ворон, непробиваемый в своих странностях Онигири, простодушный и в то же время самый серьёзный из них Микура Казума, слегка задающийся и одновременно добрый Исса Михотокэ, чьё имя всё так же затмевало безликое и говорящее «Бучча»… Акито считал, что это здорово, Агито — в каком-то смысле даже забавляло. Хотя раздражало всё-таки больше.  
      Глядя на «Когарасумару» и не скажешь, что прошло два с половиной года! Разномастная толпа, отказывающаяся взрослеть.  
      Всё ещё помня, что был затащен в их компанию всё равно что против своей воли, Агито по прошествии времени мог признать, что привязался к этим людям, и даже не только потому, что к ним тянулся Акито. Дурак-Ворон со своими разной степени странностями товарищами подарили ему Крылья и свободу… Но свободу, как выяснилось, очень странную: она была лишь в пределах их команды, а стоило попытаться отстраниться, как Агито оказывался буквально скинут с небес на землю — а в дополнение ещё и окунут в холодную воду, чтобы осознание реальности пришло сразу, и Агито не мучился лишними иллюзиями. Линд насмешливо назвал это весьма любопытным аналогом клетки… И Агито, наконец, с огромным нежеланием — переступая через себя раз за разом — с этим сравнением согласился. Акито сначала не совсем понимал, но стоило увести его подальше от «Когарасумару», и мир вдруг расширялся, становился сложнее и страшнее. И Акито в нём моментально терялся.  
      Им обоим нравилось быть частью этой команды, но… Стоило научиться жить в том мире, что окружает на самом деле, а не в том, который виден с высоты птичьего полёта и который, утянув за собой в небо, каждый раз показывает Икки. Акито понял, и Агито, собравшись с силами, ушёл.  
      Хотя была тому и другая причина — и имя этой причине было Линд. Иногда, думая о нём, Агито пытался представить себе тот момент, когда Линд окончательно вытеснит их с Акито сознание и займёт их тело. Что тогда будет делать Минами Икки? Попытается «понять» и его? А может ещё попробует уговорить остаться в команде? Зная Икки, Агито мог лишь посмеиваться, представляя себе картину… А потом скрипеть зубами и ругаться — на себя, на непрошибаемого Ворона, на Линда. И на весь мир в целом за компанию.  
      Два с половиной года назад Агито мог позволить себе сорвать с глаза повязку, чтобы использовать свои атаки в полную силу вместе с Акито, в конце концов, это ведь «светлый» Акито был истинным Королём… Однако сейчас Агито делать это боялся. Именно боялся, потому что не мог знать наверняка, останется ли он собой, вдруг чёртов пробудившийся «активатор мозга» займёт тело и уже не захочет отдавать назад. Линд поступал так не единожды, стоило убрать с глаза повязку: вытеснял сознание тех, кому, как сам сказал однажды, одалживает своё тело, и занимал их место — Агито и Акито оказывались заперты в клетке глубоко «внутри», стойко прогоняя мысль о том, что могут уже больше не выбраться. Линд смеялся, увозил их из Токио, выключая или оставляя телефон, чтобы никто из «Когарасумару» не докучал звонками-поисками, доводил до крайней степени злости или почти отчаяния, а потом с насмешливой улыбкой возвращался в клетку и возвращал контроль.  
      Нужно ему было действительно дождаться так называемой зрелости тела, прежде чем окончательно занять то, или Линд просто издевался? Возможно, ему просто нравилось издеваться, через раз повторяя: «Зачем же отвергать самого себя?»… Этот вопрос выводил Агито из себя в кратчайшие секунды — такое «я» ему было не нужно. Вот только он не мог отрицать, что Линд становился всё сильнее. Акито иногда, опуская руки, заводил разговор о смирении, но Агито такую судьбу принимать отказывался.  
  
      Первой целью, что наметил себе Агито, было найти брата. Называть проклятого Кайто как-то иначе Агито отказывался; если Акито хочет, пусть зовёт отцом, но Агито от такого родителя всеми возможными способами открещивался… Хотя и сам Кайто ничего против обращения «брат» не имел — так, наверное, и ему жить было проще.  
      Лучшего способа разыскать Кайто, чем просто выловить его во время операции «Wind SWAT», Агито так и не придумал. А значит, нужно было сунуться на какую-нибудь масштабную сходку штормрайдеров или битву запчастей. Чем больше будет народу, тем лучше — в последнее время много тревожных слухов ходило о некоторых бандах, Кайто не упустит шанса всё разведать и несомненно подтвердить. Главное, не столкнуться с ребятами из «Когарасумару»: одной недели было катастрофически мало, чтобы Казума вправил мозги Икки, да и у Акито на душе из-за ухода всё-таки было неспокойно. Придётся быть втрое осторожнее и внимательнее, чем обычно.  
      Ярко-оранжевая смирительная рубашка или форма старшей Хигачу привлекали слишком много внимания, поэтому Агито убрал их подальше в сумку. Следом взгляд упал на по привычке вытащенную форму «Когарасумару»; вспоминая всё, что с ней связано, Агито криво улыбнулся и, хорошенько скомкав, тоже засунул обратно. С глаз долой, из сердца вон! Идти же в магазин и тратить оставшиеся деньги на одежду Агито не собирался, пришлось довольствоваться джинсами и серой курткой с капюшоном, которую его в прошлом месяце надоумил купить Казума. Конечно, если его заметит кто-нибудь из «Когарасумару», то с лёгкостью признают… И тогда, наверное, не избежать громогласной тирады Ворона. В конце концов, Агито намеренно ушёл, не попрощавшись; в противном случае Икки стопроцентно начал бы долгий поучительный монолог и словил удар в челюсть — расстались бы, что называется, не наилучшим образом. Хотя, может, оно было бы и к лучшему, и гордый Ворон при встрече воротил бы нос и не лез с расспросами?  
      Но Агито, как это ни парадоксально, хотел оставить последнее воспоминание о себе относительно хорошими. То, что он вечером накануне ухода запустил в Минами Икки тарелкой с едой, к плохим поступкам не относилось, это дело было почти обыденным.  
  
      Найти место сходки штормрайдеров особого труда не составило: даже бестолковый Ворон со временем научился определять, где и когда те состоятся, хотя обычно этим занимались Казума или Бучча.  
      Карту памяти из своих АТ Агито предусмотрительно вынул — причём уже давно, почти сразу после войны — а лицо скрыл за поднятым воротом и под капюшоном, так что теперь вряд ли кто-то мог опознать в облокотившемся на фонарный столб парне знаменитого Короля Клыка. Конечно, ребята из «Когарасумару» могли бы обратить внимание на знакомую одежду, но, с другой стороны, мало ли кто так одевается.  
      Первые две сходки результата не дали, так же как и первая посещённая битва за запчасти. Зато на второй битве, безынтересно наблюдая за какими-то «молодыми» командами, соревнующимися в «Кубе», Агито наконец-то заметил знакомое лицо. Удо Акира стоял чуть поодаль и рьяно спорил с каким-то нескладным парнем в примечательной красно-оранжевой кепке… А где был Акира, там должен был быть и Кайто.  
      — Эй, мелкий! — Напротив Агито, закрывая обзор, вырос здоровый детина. — Ты это чего карту вынул? Самый умный, что ли?  
      Агито наградил не вовремя прицепившегося человека безынтересным взглядом: тот раздражённо крутил в руках телефон — видимо, решил считать информацию с АТ. Здоровяк чем-то походил на Буччу… Но Бучча явно был покрупнее. И несомненно поумнее.  
      Если что и спасло недальновидного детину, то это удачно наложившиеся друг на друга обстоятельства; в противном случае Агито врезал бы ему со всей дури, чтобы неповадно было. Назвать Агито «мелким» могли разве что по старой памяти друзья, исключительно чтобы беззлобно подколоть — за минувшие два с половиной года Агито нагнал ростом Икки, да и черты лица стали чуть грубее, неизменной остались лишь причёска и повязка.  
      — Ты мне обзор загораживаешь, — нахмурившись, произнёс Агито.  
      — Чего? — не понял здоровяк. — Экраны с другой стороны, ты всё равно не смотришь.  
      — Фак, исчезни.  
      Таким отношением к своей персоне непрошенный собеседник остался ужасно недоволен, но зачатки инстинкта самосохранения всё-таки подсказывали не лезть на рожон. И этот инстинкт забил тревогу ещё сильнее, когда Агито приподнял голову, позволяя детине заглянуть в звериный глаз.  
      Судя по бешеному свисту и крикам, в «Кубе» происходило что-то по-настоящему интересное, и здоровяк благоразумно использовал это как повод убраться восвояси. Посмотрел в сторону экранов и натянув на лицо нервную улыбку, он поспешил раствориться в толпе, кинув напоследок что-то вроде «Живи, пока я добрый». Агито лишь презрительно фыркнул вслед и принялся вновь выискивать потерянного из поля зрения Акиру… Да только ни самого Акиры, ни его собеседника в примечательной яркой кепке уже не наблюдалось. Оставалось только ждать.  
      Битва типа «Куб» продолжалась, и за зрелищем на экране терялись из виду мелкие рокировки в толпе: Агито насчитал четверых сменивших друг друга знакомых наблюдателей «Wind SWAT»… И всё-таки заметил форму «Когарасумару». Вот как тут избавиться от воспоминаний, когда раз за разом сравниваешь с ними прохожих или же сталкиваешься с ними лично?  
      Протолкнувшись через толпу в другой конец зала, менее просматриваемый с позиций наблюдателей, Агито облокотился на стену и закрыл глаза, пытаясь мысленно отгородиться от окружающего его шума.  
      — Тебе стоит уйти. — Вкрадчивый полушёпот прозвучал совсем близком, и Агито, открыв глаза, подозрительно осмотрелся.  
      Рядом, повторяя его позу — облокотившись спиной на стену и скрестив руки на груди — стояла и сама неожиданная советчица. В золотых волосах виднелось несколько крашеных прядей, стрижка неровная — с одной стороны лица волосы доставали до подбородка, а с другой спускались до плеч… И глаза — вишнёво-красные, из-за чего в голове сразу всплыли мысли о цветных линзах.  
      — Тебе стоит уйти, — вновь полушёпотом произнесла девушка. Оторвав притворный взгляд от экрана, она повернула голову в сторону Агито, на этот раз чётко давая понять, что обращается именно к нему. На правой её щеке красовался рисунок тёмно-зелёного скорпиона.  
      — С чего бы это? — фыркнув, поинтересовался Агито.  
      — Здесь «Wind SWAT». — И девушка, оттолкнувшись от стены, двинулась прочь.  
      Агито хмуро натянул капюшон ещё ниже на лицо. Похоже, кто-то узнал об операции… Вот только обычно, когда такое случалось, обычно быстро начиналась паника. Но не сегодня: люди вокруг всё так же смотрели на экраны, болея за участников «Куба» и беспокоясь за сделанные ставки.  
      Решив разузнать, что же всё-таки значило это странное предупреждение, Агито двинулся в том направлении, в котором предположительно исчезла неизвестная «помощница». Штормрайдеры гудели и хаотично перемещались туда-сюда, параллельно чужому поединку договариваясь о своих или просто обмениваясь новостями, однако найти среди них желанную цель оказалось не так уж-то и трудно… Труднее оказалось понять, что некоторые люди, словно бы сговорившись, начали максимально непринуждённо расходиться, вспоминая о каких-то делах, несмотря на незаконченную битву запчастей и пропадающие ставки.  
      Обладательница зелёного скорпиона на щеке, который, как теперь смог видеть Агито, был нарисован и на спине белой футболки, что-то с улыбкой шептала на ухо обнимающему её довольно взрослому парню. Рядом с ними, поигрывая телефонами, с помощью которых то и дело считывали информацию с АТ проходящих мимо достойных внимания штормрайдеров, стояло ещё несколько человек в похожих одеждах. «Скорпионы»… Агито слышал о них краем уха — благодаря Казуме и человеку, называющему себя «Глаз», следящему за миром штормрайдеров и делящемуся информацией с его представителями. Поговаривали, что «Скорпионы» покупают победы в поединках и проносят на сходки какие-то сомнительные препараты.  
      — Предупреждение получили лишь избранные? — всё-таки приблизившись к компании, поинтересовался Агито.  
      — А ты ещё кто? — резко развернувшись в его сторону, оскалился в ответ кавалер девушки.  
      — Мне его АТ понравились. Я бы даже попросила у него контакт помогавшего с их созданием механика из «Tool Toul To», но мастера дважды один и тот же шедевр не повторяют, — с улыбкой заступилась красноглазая «помощница». — И да, о «Wind SWAT» я оповестила лишь немногих, — всё же ответила она на вопрос Агито. — В курсе известные мне среди присутствующих Короли и ещё пара достойных штормрайдеров. Назовём это списком нежелательного риска.  
      — То-то народ начал потихоньку разбегаться…  
      — А ты глазастый, раз заметил, — хмыкнул один из «Скорпионов». Агито даже не удивился, когда в его сторону ткнули сканером телефона, и не сдержал довольной усмешки, когда та провалилась из-за отсутствия в АТ карты памяти. — Ну, раз уж ты в курсе, — недовольно скривившись, но не став возмущаться во всеуслышание из-за отсутствия результата, добавил собеседник, — будь готов сорваться с места в любую секунду. И радуйся, ты счастливчик, наша ядовитая принцесса редко выделяет кого-нибудь из толпы просто так.  
      Спустя минут пять среди оповещённых и покинувших место битвы запчастей мелькнула и форма «Когарасумару». И это обнадёживало — одной внушительной проблемой стало меньше и для «Wind SWAT», и лично для Агито… Но вот «Скорпионы» уходить не спешили, словно только и ждали возможности потягаться силами с группой перехвата. И Агито всё никак не мог решить, пожелать им удачи или посмеяться над глупостью затеи.  
      Вопрос, чего именно выжидал Кайто, хоть и мог застать собравшихся штормрайдеров врасплох уже десятки раз, отпал, когда «Wind SWAT» наконец-то себя обнаружили. Кайто дождался окончания «Куба» и дал сигнал к началу, как раз когда публика сосредоточила внимание на представших глазам победителях. И долгожданная паника из-за взвывшей полицейской сирены началась.  
      Собственно, ничего нового в этом явлении Агито не увидел: штормрайдеры суетливо кинулись к выходам, а выбравшись наружу — врассыпную. Агито следовать их примеру не спешил, в конце концов, его целью было намеренно нарваться на людей Кайто и привлечь его внимание… Наверное, придумыванием столь дурацких идей он заразился от Минами Икки, но наличие даже такого плана было лучше, чем его полное отсутствие.  
      — Не попадись, — улыбнувшись, отсалютовала Агито так называемая принцесса «Скорпионов». — Будет жаль, если «Wind SWAT» превратит твои АТ в груду хлама.  
      «Скорпионы», ударив по рукам, тоже сорвались с места, а за ними двинулся и вынырнувший из толпы Акира. Агито, так и не заметивший среди группы перехвата Кайто, решил тоже присоединиться к забегу.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

      «Скорпионы» гнали на достойной уважения скорости, видимо, неплохо потратившись на мощные катушки двигателей и хорошие колёса. Не чета скорости Казумы, даже близко, но свою полученную за минувшие два года репутацию «Скорпионы» оправдывали… ещё бы не оправдывали ввиду погони «Wind SWAT» не самые лестные слухи, и можно было бы рискнуть поставить на них, как на долгожителей в новом мире штормрайдеров… Но, кажется, эта ставка сейчас прогорала ещё в зародыше.  
      Ветер бешено свистел в ушах и бил по лицу, но бега не прекращал и не замедлял никто: ни преследователи, ни, тем более, нарушители. Приметив погоню в лице не только машин, но и Удо Акиры, наседающего на АТ, «Скорпионы» сменили стратегию и переместились с дороги в петляющие улицы. Кто-то отсеялся на поворотах, но Акира им вслед даже не посмотрел, видимо, не ставя целью. Агито подумал было о том, чтобы нагнать Акиру и обнаружить себя — тогда можно будет разогнаться на полной скорости и настигнуть «Скорпионов»… По сути, им обоим это не составит труда, противники-то вряд ли выше В-уровня, но Акира что-то явно выжидал, и Агито решил не встревать.  
      Улицы сменились полу-заваленными и частично перегороженными переулками, позволяя оценить не только знание территорий, раз «Скорпионов» ни разу не занесло в тупик, но и уровень маневрирования — перепрыгивали возникающие на пути завалы и заграждения «Скорпионы» без притормаживания, да и по балконам уходили на крыши тоже довольно лихо. И на очередном узком перекрёстке между домами остатки группы наконец-то кинулись врассыпную, окончательно разделяясь: трое рванули дальше по прямой в сторону центра, где можно будет затеряться в толпе, один — в правую сторону, направляясь к парку, а двое — девушка и её кавалер — свернули влево, намереваясь уйти по очередному петляющему закоулку.  
      Акира, не сбавляя скорость, направился следом за последними, оставляя прочих «Скорпионов» на перехватчиков «Wind SWAT» или просто отпуская восвояси.  
      — Вот же прилип, пиявка подкупленная! — Несколько раз преследуемые штормрайдеры предпринимали попытки оторваться, пытаясь сбить Акиру с ног, опрокидывая мусорные баки и скидывая всевозможный хлам с балконов, мимо которых проносились, но Акира без особых трудов преодолевал появляющиеся на пути препятствия. — Совсем из ума выжил, раз за своими гоняешься по науськиванию «Wind SWAT»!  
      Попытки провокаций Акира тоже со спокойной душой игнорировал, прямо как когда-то делали Акито и Агито. С той разницей, что они просто не знали другой жизни, а Акира выбрал такую самостоятельно.  
      Агито уже начал подозревать, что Акира знатно сдаёт, потому что, будучи преследователем, он вряд ли мог просто гнать штормрайдеров к какому-то определённому месту… И вдруг ситуация в корне изменилась. Принцесса «Скорпионов» соскользнула с перил балкона, на который пыталась запрыгнуть, и с резанувшим по ушам возгласом свалилась поверх мешком в мусорном баке. Кавалер её затормозил не сразу, как если бы первоначально хотел продолжить бег и бросить подругу, но, потратив драгоценные две секунды на раздумья, унесшие его на вроде бы внушительное расстояние, всё-таки решился вернуться и помочь. Этот благородный поступок его и погубил.  
      Акира настиг его в одно мгновение, так что Агито сразу стало ясно — поддавался и отставал Акира намеренно, зачем-то давая фору — и одним сильным пинком сбил его с ног. «Скорпион» кубарем покатился по земле и врезался в мусорные баки, у которых его недавней спутницы уже не наблюдалось… И эта самая спутница неожиданно появилась у Акиры за спиной, вычертив по земле и частично стене неслабый по маневренности зигзаг. В руке у неё была подхваченная с земли металлическая палка, и Агито, подозревая, что сосредоточившийся на «Скорпионе» Акира мог не успеть уклониться, всё-таки решил вмешаться в происходящее.  
      Пришедшийся в корпус удар откинул девушку в сторону и впечатал в стену, так что бедняга лишь издала хриплый стон и сползла на землю. И подниматься не спешила. Возможно, силу нужно было попридержать, ну да удар всё равно вроде как успели частично заблокировать палкой.  
      — Что за?.. — Акира вздрогнул и резко обернулся, и лицо его выражало столько недоумения, что Агито не смог сдержать довольной улыбки.  
      — Фак, будь внимательнее, идиот, — кинув быстрый оценивающий взгляд в сторону девушки, фыркнул Агито.  
      Хотя, зная Акиру, Агито мог бы поставить последние деньги на кон, утверждая, что металлическая палка скорее погнулась бы, нежели нанесла ему какой-нибудь реальный вред.  
      Понимая, что его спутница уже вряд ли сбежит, «Скорпион» на удивление резво поднялся на ноги и с разворота пнул ближайший мусорный бак. Силы — и приданного мотором катушки АТ ускорения поворота — хватило, чтобы бак оторвался от земли и полетел прямиком на Агито и Акиру. Наверное, не сомневался, что уклонятся, но драгоценное время тем выиграть было вполне реально, такие важные секунды… Но удача явно отвернулась от него в тот самый миг, когда он решил затормозить ради помощи.  
      Воздух сотрясли два грохота выстрела, и «Скорпион» словно бы споткнулся на ровном месте. АТ стремительно развалились, будто оси и крепления в один момент проела ржа, и штормрайдер повалился на землю.  
      — Кайто! — Акира повернув голову в направлении недавнего побега.  
      Ваниджима Кайто действительно стоял, облокотившись на стену дома, чуть дальше по направлению движения. В одной руке он держал дымящуюся сигарету, в другой, вытянутой вперёд, пистолет.  
      Погоня была завершена, и счёт вышел разгромный в пользу «Wind SWAT».  
      — Кого я вижу. — Кайто наградил явно лишнего в переулке Агито непонятным по значению взглядом. — Возвращение блудного…  
      — Фак, заткнись! — моментально прорычал Агито, перебивая.  
      — Акира, Нарэ, вы заставили себе ждать, — показательно решив не продолжать и не повторять прерванную реплику, перенаправил Кайто внимание на ситуацию в целом.  
      — Прости, этого больше не повториться, — решительно, насколько это позволяла уверенность в себе, утвердил Акира. Он убедился, что лишившийся АТ «Скорпион» не спешил ни подниматься с земли, ни даже просто лишний раз шевелиться, и, развернувшись, направился было в сторону Агито, но прошёл мимо него и приблизился к уже вроде бы очухавшейся после удара о стену девушке, которая, болезненно морщась и что-то неразборчиво цедя сквозь зубы, наблюдала за развернувшейся беседой. — Ты как, Шинарэ-чан? — присев рядом с девушкой на корточки, участливо поинтересовался Акира. — Этот дурак своим пинком и убить может.  
      — Поднимайся, Нарэ, — на участие не разорившись, только и кинул Кайто, отвернувшись и медленным шагом направившись прочь, оставляя пойманного штормрайдера на совесть Акиры и, возможно, Агито. Раз уж тот решил встрять в погоню.  
      — У меня всё тело болит… — Девушка на пробу повела плечом и вздрогнула. — И голова просто на части раскалывается… Слышь, недомерок, — буквально прорычала она, глянув на Агито исподлобья, — если окажется, что ты сломал мне рёбра, я сверну тебе шею.  
      …А ведь не так давно она была настроена к нему с каким-то нейтральным расположением, предупреждая о появлении «Wind SWAT» лишь из-за заинтересованности в его АТ.  
      Акира подставил руку, и девушка осторожно поднялась с земли, с максимальной осторожностью опираясь на правую ногу и искоса посматривая в ту сторону, где лежал её недавний кавалер, и думать забывший о побеге после того, как Кайто точными выстрелами разрушил ядра АТ.  
      — То есть, ты тоже из продажных? — «Скорпион» нехотя развернулся, чтобы хотя бы взглядом встретиться с той, которая совсем недавно считалась его товарищем и называлась принцессой его команды. — А я-то всё удивлялся, как тебе удавалось выводить нас из самых безвыходных ситуаций. Ты просто втиралась к нам в доверие, тварь такая. Но навык у тебя всё равно на голову выше любительского, ты точно катала не только на цепочке у «Wind SWAT».  
      — Не ты первый, не ты последний. — За словами разве что пожиманий плечами не последовало, мол, дело само собой разумеющееся. И то воздержались от чего-то подобного, скорее всего, исключительно из-за нежелания лишний раз напрягаться после удара о стену. — А что до моего навыка… Не твоё дело.  
  
      Почти всю дорогу до гостиницы, где временно остановился Кайто, они все шли молча.  
      Агито всё не решался спросить, как это его Кайто вообще решил жить в гостинице — обычно ведь трейлер был единственной крышей над головой, но зато такой родной, что ни на какую другую не хотелось променивать. Акира первое время поддерживал неожиданно раскрывшуюся напарницу, а после, когда она, кратко поблагодарив за участие, отстранилась, просто на ходу уткнулся носом в телефон. Быть может, он и хотел что-нибудь сказать или спросить у Агито, но слова по-нормальному не подбирались, а ляпнуть что-то глупое без подготовки он мог и в любой другой момент.  
      Первым войдя в довольно просторный и явно рассчитанный на большую семью номер, Кайто, даже не разувшись, прошагал в центральную комнату, от которой отходили двери в прилегающие спальни, и бесцеремонно упал на диван. Акира скинул обувь, сменившую АТ ещё в переулке — обычные кроссовки лежали в какой-то непримечательной подранной сумке прямо за перевёрнутыми мусорными баками — и направился на неожиданно предусмотренную номером кухню, что-то неразборчиво сказав про чайник и проверку холодильника. Уже несомненно бывшая принцесса «Скорпионов», кое-как стянув АТ, всё так же молчаливо исчезла в ванной комнате, откуда почти сразу же донёсся звук льющейся воды… И Агито как-то неожиданно обнаружил, что остался один на один с человеком, от которого они с Акито не так уж и давно, что там пара лет с небольшим, стремились уйти, не оглядываясь.  
      — Повтори-ка, зачем ты явился, — непонятно вздохнув, наконец нарушил тишину Кайто.  
      — Я ещё ни слова не произнёс. — Агито, решив, что чем больше стоит, тем выше шанс развернуться и уйти, добрался до кресла напротив дивана и, усевшись, закинул ноги на журнальный столик.  
      Как-то само собой отметилось, что по разумению кресло и диван по планировке должны были бы стоять рядом, а значит, второй несомненно передвинули и развернули. Тот факт, что передвигали именно диван, а не кресло, выдавал нещадно скомканный под ножками ковёр, уехавший и наполовину развернувшийся вместе с довольно тяжёлой мебелью.  
      — Только не говори, что решил вернуться? — не дождавшись от Агито продолжения, решил сделать собственное предложение Кайто. — Ты ведь такую истерику закатил, повторяя, что не желаешь меня больше видеть и хочешь остаться с теми недомерками-штормрайдерами.  
      — Фак, что за бред ты несёшь?! — моментально оскалился на намеренную и вроде бы отлично понятую провокацию Агито. — Решение быть с этими неудачниками из «Когарасумару» принадлежало Акито. Это он едва ли ни со слезами на глазах упрашивал остаться, а не я. — Это было правдой разве что на две третьи, но иной ответ Кайто, наверное, только лишний раз рассмешил бы, Агито в этом почему-то не сомневался. — Я сам желал лишь освободиться от твоих постоянных приказов.  
      — И что, — ни на секунду не растерявшись, хмыкнул Кайто, — так называемая свобода тебе наскучила?  
      — Заткнись. Я просто решил вернуться на время.  
      — Ну-ну. — Кайто непонятно улыбнулся и вытащил из кармана штанов пачку сигарет. — Любопытно, сколько будет длиться это «на время». И, раз уж ты явился, где твои вещи?  
      — Я снял себе комнату в трёх кварталах отсюда, — нехотя отозвался Агито. — Живу там уже недели две, и всё это время я пытался найти тебя.  
      — Думаю, ты можешь в той дыре и оставаться.  
      Агито, так ничего путного не сообразив, разве что выразительно нахмурился.  
      Что-то здесь было нечисто. И тот факт, что Кайто торчал в какой-то гостинице, удивлял и выбивал из колеи даже сильнее, чем непонятно откуда взявшаяся новая помощница на так ненавистных ему АТ. В конце концов, помощницу мог притащить и Акира.  
      — Трейлер был взорван пару месяцев назад какими-то кретинами, что решили отомстить за поимку своего босса, — всё-таки решил разориться на подробности Кайто, понимая, что вопрос жилья перекрывал многие другие. Всё-таки привычкам он изменял куда реже, чем чему бы то ни было. — Восстановлению та груда металла, в которую он превратился, не подлежит. — Он покрутил в руках пачку и, наконец-то вытащив сигарету, закурил. Пепельницы на журнальном столике не наблюдалось, но это его совсем не останавливало. — Так что живу здесь, пока не присмотрел себе новый трейлер. Желательно такой же, как был.  
      — И что мешает мне тоже жить здесь? — Агито сам не знал, что именно хотел вложить и вложил в этот простой вопрос. Наверное, всё и сразу, от искреннего удивления до сразу недовольства.  
      — Не думаю, что Нарэ так просто разрешит тебе переехать сюда после твоего сегодняшнего, хм… «геройства».  
      Что-то уточнить Агито, как раз принявшийся крутить головой, осматривая комнату и прикидывая размеры соседних, отходящих под спальни, просто не успел.  
      — Кайто, я ведь предупреждала: в номере не курить. — Дверь ванной, как выяснилось, очень удачно располагавшейся за спиной сидящего на диване Кайто и прямо напротив занявшего кресло Агито, отворилась, впуская в центральную комнату… Кажется, Кайто уже не первый раз назвал эту девушку Нарэ, хотя там, в переулке, Акира в начале имени называл ещё какой-то слог.  
      — Не припомню, — самым невозмутимым образом отчеканил Кайто. — Наверное, случайно прослушал.  
      Агито, перестав рассматривать обстановку номера в целом, повернул голову… И от неожиданности резко убрал ноги со столика и, стараясь сесть ровнее, больно укусил себя за щёку. Тайна передвинутого и развёрнутого дивана раскрылась и оказалась самой, что ни на есть, примитивной — тот расчётливо поставили спинкой к дверям ванной комнаты.  
      Нарэ, как раз вышедшая из неё, была завёрнута в полотенце, длину которого Агито не хотел гадать в принципе, а от знания наверняка спасал прикрывающий обзор диван. Вода с мокрых волос стекала на шею, красные крашеные пряди исчезли, оставив только немного тускловатое золото. Глаза тоже уже не были того странного вишнёвого оттенка — видимо, действительно использовались цветные линзы — теперь они были тёмно-карие. И смотрели в сторону Агито с явной неприязнью.  
      — Это самое «случайно» у тебя уже восьмой раз подряд. — Нарэ, подошедшая ближе и остановившаяся почти аккурат за Кайто, чуть подалась вперёд, опираясь на спинку дивана правым локтем и выкидывая левую руку перед собой, капая с пальцев на фильтр сигареты. — У меня даже сохранились чеки штрафов, могу предъявить. А ты, нечисть одноглазая, — кинула Нарэ уже в сторону Агито, — выметайся отсюда к чёртовой матери.  
      — Фак, ты вообще нормальная?! — не собираясь гадать, чего именно он не понимает, скрипнул зубами Агито, поспешно отворачивая голову в сторону. Кайто хорошо, он затылком видеть не может, но вот Агито глаза деть было некуда. Да и Акито в голове, кажется, вовсю зажмурился и закрыл лицо руками.  
      — Нарэ, ты смущаешь ребёнка. — Кайто, несмотря на недавние слова, всё же затушил сигарету и отправив недокуренный окурок обратно в пачку. В сторону девушки он даже глаза не скосил, о повороте головы и речи не шло.  
      — Я не ребёнок! — тут же взъелся Агито, бездумно оборачиваясь, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Кайто и жалея о том уже через мгновение.  
      Нарэ больше ничего не сказала и, как-то странно фыркнув, развернулась, быстрым шагом прошествовав к соседней с ванной комнатой двери и скрывшись за ней, видимо, в занимаемой ею спальне.  
      Агито старался не провожать её взглядом, но даже краем глаза успел отметить, что на правом плече и лопатке явно наливались синяки из-за удара о стену. Ближайшую неделю-полторы приятного будет мало… Но извиняться он не собирался, особенно сейчас.  
      — Это её что ли разрешение мне нужно, чтобы жить здесь? — недовольно процедил Агито, припоминая, что ему уже самым прямом образом велели уходить.  
      Чёрта с два, конечно, Агито вот так просто будет слушать какую-то впервые видимую выскочку, но…  
      — Именно, — невозмутимо кивнул Кайто, кидая пачку сигарет на журнальный столик. — Этот номер снимает она, а мы с Акирой здесь вроде как в гостях.  
      — Где ты вообще её взял?  
      — На улице подобрал. — В голосе Кайто почему-то не было ни единого намёка на шутку. — Если хочешь остаться, иди и моли об этом Нарэ.  
      — Фак. Да я лучше буду жить в той дыре, которую снял.  
      — Это целиком и полностью твоё решение.  
  
      Вместо принципиально упёршегося в свою позицию Агито за произошедшее в переулке извинялся Акира. Он заметил и признал Агито среди болельщиков «Куба», но подходить к нему не стал, полагая, что тот вместе с командой, а отделился специально из-за какого-нибудь плана весьма головастого в напряжённые или просто важные моменты Минами Икки… И, собственно, из-за этого Акира не счёл нужным предупреждать и свою новую напарницу.  
      Полное её имя, как выяснилось, было Шинарэ, Агито совсем не послышался лишний слог в начале, а до вольного Нарэ сокращать имя имел привилегию — или просто безнаказанную привычку — только Кайто. Акира на подобное как-то и не претендовал, а кому-то вроде Агито то не нужно было в принципе. Вот если бы это сокращение Шинарэ не нравилось, то ладно, а не имея никакой конкретной причины с вытекающим удовольствием — обойдётся.  
      — Какого чёрта ты вообще влез? — недовольно пробурчал Агито, перепроверяя сумку, мало ли, что-нибудь вытащил и забыл положить обратно. — Я бы и без твоей помощи обошёлся.  
      — И продолжил бы жить… здесь, — с неприязнью осматривая комнату, заключил Акира.  
      Это место, и правда, можно было охарактеризовать именно словом «дыра». Обои были почти полностью содраны со стен, облезлый потолок, казалось, скоро просто обвалится на голову. Пол скрипел, словно старое судно, проведшее в море без ремонта годы или даже десятилетия. Дверь держалась лишь на одном честном слове, да и покрытые трещинами окна обещались разбиться от простого прикосновения. Складывалось впечатлением, что этому месту не поможет даже генеральный ремонт…  
      …Но Агито заплатил за комнату сущие гроши, так что обижаться или требовать чего-то большего не собирался.  
      — Как ты только здесь жил две недели? — недоверчиво поинтересовался Акира, осторожно постучав костяшками по дверному косяку и мысленно прикинув, что при хорошем ударе кулаком древесина просто разлетится на щепки.   
      — Я не жил здесь, а просто оставлял вещи, — спокойно пожал плечами Агито, закончив с инспекцией сумки и закрыв молнию. — Ты сам видел, во дворе такая псина, что никто не сунется, а значит, не нужно беспокоиться о сохранности сумки.   
      — Где же ты тогда ночевал? — не понял Акира.  
      Однако ответа он так и не получил. Агито закрыл дверь и запнул ключ обратно в квартиру через щель под ней. Теперь можно было держать путь обратно в гостиницу. Встреча с Кайто состоялась, и тот вроде бы не имел ничего против возвращения беглеца, Акира и подавно был даже слишком неприлично рад. Но вот непредвиденный фактор в лице новой подчинённой Кайто…  
      Акира ничего интересного о Шинарэ рассказать не мог, поскольку сам знал не очень много… Кайто однажды вызвонил её, предлагая убить время чем-нибудь полезным для общества, и Шинарэ появилась спустя примерно час-полтора, нагнав движущийся трейлер на АТ и схватившись за зеркало заднего вида, интересуясь через приоткрытое окно, чего понадобилось. Не потому что действительно вдруг захотела быть полезной какому-то там аморфному общество, а потому что ей в принципе нечем было заняться, и Кайто был не худшим вариантом, чтобы разнообразить жизнь. Участвовала в облавах «Wind SWAT» она нечасто, но на внедрения соглашалась почти без вопросов, а после добычи информации выходила из состава команд и больше в отброшенном образе-на-раз никогда и нигде не светилась.  
      Оценить её навык как штормрайдера по одной погоне и выполненному зигзагу Агито не мог, но как человек Шинарэ ему не понравилась сразу. Чего стоил только её язык, в моменты недовольства выплёвывающий самую неожиданную ругань. Акито даже посмеялся, мол, здесь можно было устроить соревнование, кто громче и страшнее слово выдаст — Шинарэ, Агито или же Кайто… В глазах Агито шутка не особо удалась, но Акира, которому её пересказали, искренне повеселился. А ещё отдельно поставил крест на попытке нейтрально оценить Шинарэ, делая скидку на неудачное знакомство, дурацкое и словно бы заранее заготовленное «Если хочешь жить здесь, можешь арендовать коврик под дверью, я даже скидку сделаю ввиду уважения к твоему брату». Это было верхом наглости, да и Кайто тогда откровенно наслаждался ситуацией и смеялся — не сам откровенно отыгрывался, так другим не мешал. Вернувшийся в комнату Акира сначала немного оторопело замер на пороге, оценивая услышанное, а после тоже сдержано улыбнулся… Однако нашёл в себе остатки чего-то вроде «доброты души» и всё-таки заступился за Агито. И принялся извиняться за то, над чем, по сути, никто из них не был властен.  
      Просьба Акиры позволить Агито остаться Шинарэ, кажется, не сильно-то и удивила. Она лишь вопросительно посмотрела на Кайто, и тот в ответ едва уловимо пожал плечами — ему в принципе было наплевать, останется Агито или нет, а платила за номер всё-таки она. Акира играл с ней в молчаливые переглядки почти минуту, а после Шинарэ, показательно пожав плечами, махнула в сторону Агито рукой, мол, чёрт с ним. Спальню, конечно, придётся делить с Акирой, у него там как раз две кровати, но в остальном — пусть главное слишком часто на глаза не попадается. По крайней мере, пока всё тело не перестанет болеть, напоминая о пинке и ударе о стену.  
      — Шинарэ-чан, собственно, не всегда так резко выражалась, общение с Кайто на ней сказалось, — заступаясь за временную напарницу, поведал Акира.  
      — Он к ней, смотрю, вообще со всем снисхождением, — только и фыркнул Агито.  
      — Ты просто не видел, что творилось в самом начале, когда они особо остро расходились во мнениях, — покачав головой, с явным сочувствием в голосе проронил Акира. — Кайто ведь довольно… требователен к своим подчинённым. Ну, ты и сам это не понаслышке знаешь.  
      Агито нехотя кивнул. Уж он-то знал, это точно — лично ему за малейшую провинность мог достаться отнюдь неслабый удар хлыста… Хотя прочие члены «Wind SWAT» давно привыкли к своему командиру, всё же следовали за ним уже многие годы, некоторые даже ещё с тех времён, когда «Чёрный Дождь» был «Жёлтым».  
      То, что Агито знал о прошлом Кайто и его компании скейтбордистов, когда они ещё не защищали закон, а нарушали его, строилось на чужих воспоминаниях, которые открылись после окончательного пробуждения Линда. И мысли, стоило подумать о том, естественным образом перетекли и в другие вырисовывающиеся перед глазами картины, например, те, на которых присутствовала девушка по имени Газиль…  
       А стоило задержать на том внимание, пытаясь усмотреть или прочувствовать что-нибудь конкретное или особенное для понимания Кайто, как из своей клетки не терял возможности прокомментировать то Линд. Чёртов «активатор мозга» больше не спал и не притворялся безучастным… И не повременил напомнить о себе даже сейчас, из-за чего Агито недобро нахмурился и коснулся повязки на глазу, словно проверяя её наличие.  
      Когда Агито и Акира вернулись в гостиницу, в номере никого не было. Вроде бы отсутствовали они не больше часа, а Кайто уже успел куда-то уйти, да и Шинарэ тоже — благо, у Акиры был свой ключ, а то пришлось бы сидеть под дверью и ждать возвращения одного из них. Взять же запасной ключ у портье было невозможно, Кайто наказал никому его не выдавать и явно не ограничился аморфной просьбой.  
      — Кайто ничего мне не расскажет, — уверенно проронил Агито, увалившись на уже свою кровать в комнате Акиры и закинув руки за голову. — Так что придётся это сделать тебе.  
      — О чём это ты? — словно бы в последний раз стараясь увильнуть от разговора, слабо переспросил Акира.  
      — Не юли.  
      Акира лишь тяжело вздохнул в ответ. Агито так просто не отступиться, вот только… Что рассказать, когда сам знаешь не многим больше, потому что как Кайто, так и Шинарэ в своё время были достаточно скупы на детали.  
  
_— Чёрт, мы, кажется, кого-то сбили! — в ужасе вскрикнул Акира, всматриваясь в зеркало заднего вида._  
       _— Плевать, там были люди, помогут, — легкомысленно отмахнулся от него Кайто, ещё сильнее нажимая на педаль газа, словно это помогло бы разогнаться. — Если мы его упустим, я буду очень и очень зол!_  
       _Трейлер на огромной скорости вылетел на перекрёсток, совершенно наплевав на красный сигнал светофора. Собственно, на это не обращал внимания и тот человек, которого преследовали Кайто и Акира. Красно-оранжевая кепка раз за разом мелькала между машинами, тогда как её обладатель то отрывался на срезанных поворотах, то намеренно позволял приблизиться, словно погоня была ненастоящей._  
       _— Вот же тварь, играть с нами вздумал, — прошипел Кайто, выкидывая в открытое окно недокуренную сигарету. — Ну, сейчас он у меня схлопочет!_  
       _— Ты чего удумал, эй?!_  
       _Кайто выпустил руль и, на ходу распахнув дверь, высунулся из кабины трейлера, вытягивая вперёд руку с пистолетом. Акира в последний момент перехватил управление — точнее, удержал трейлер от ухода в занос, до педали газа дотянуться не представлялось возможным, так что скорость машина начала предсказуемо сдавать._  
       _Выстрел, второй — предупредительные и не прицеливаясь всерьёз. Беглец вздрогнул и обернулся, кепка слетела с его головы и ярким пятном мазанула по лобовому стеклу, застряв за дворником._  
       _— Моя любимая кепка! — расслышал Кайто полный негодования возглас, за которым последовал продемонстрированный преследователям средний палец. — Ты за это поплатишься!_  
       _— Это ты заплатишь мне полную стоимость бензина, что я сжёг из-за тебя! — крикнул в ответ Кайто, вновь наводя пистолет на цель, но на этот раз уже всерьёз. — Интересно, как далеко ты уедешь без колёс?_  
       _Следующий выстрел был направлен непосредственно в ядра АТ и повредил катушку главного двигателя — штормрайдер вскрикнул от неожиданности и лишь чудом смог удержать равновесие на одной ноге. Скорость заметно упала, так что нагнать его уже не представляло труда. Кайто вновь взял на себя управление трейлером, а Акира, распахнув дверь со своей стороны, выпрыгнул из кабины — он в принципе был готов к тому, что ему самому придётся гоняться за нарушителем и потому предварительно надел АТ… Но получилось, как получилось._  
       _Визг тормозов оповестил о том, что трейлер был остановлен, а минуту спустя Кайто уже навис над сбитым с ног штормрайдером, пытающимся сдвинуть со своей груди ногу Акиры. Погоня была окончена. И тем же вечером «в гости» к Кайто заявился старый знакомый._  
       _— Чем обязан? — Кайто открыл заднюю дверь трейлера и смерил объявившегося по его душу человека внимательным взглядом. По сути, Шиничи Ясу уже вряд ли мог навредить чем-либо, кроме нравоучений, но и ничего хорошего его визит без предупреждения тоже точно не нёс._  
       _— Это же номер твоего трейлера, да? — сурово спросил Ясу, демонстрируя лист, судя по форме заполнения, из полицейского отчёта. Та самая страница, на которой записывают прикладываемые к делу свидетельские показания._  
       _— Как будто ты не знаешь? — хмуро буркнул Кайто, уже чуя неладное. — Чего нужно-то? Ты редко заглядываешь после того, как ты ушёл в отставку._  
       _Кайто подавил даже самому себе непонятный вздох и, оттолкнув дверь в сторону, чтобы не закрывалась, уселся на пол трейлера, переставая смотреть на пришедшего сверху вниз. Хотя, несмотря на показной настрой, ничего против Ясу он не имел, в конце концов, в глубине души он был этому мужчине немало благодарен за всё для него сделанного. Ясу привёл его в чувство после смерти Газиль, устроил в Токийский университет, заставил заниматься делом, а не позволил слоняться без оного… Можно сказать, сделал Кайто таким, какой он был сейчас, если закрыть глаза на вынесенную со времён «Жёлтого дождя» грубость и убеждённое неприятие штормрайдеров. Для последнего, собственно, были свои веские причины._  
       _— Ты в курсе, что сегодня днём сбил человека? — выдержав паузу, нарочито отчеканил каждое слово Ясу. — Если нет, то предупреждаю, именно очевидцы данного инцидента предоставили номер твоей машины._  
       _— А, да, было такое, — скучающим тоном отозвался Кайто. — Уверен, тот парень сейчас в больнице и уже идёт на поправку: всего лишь «о борт» стукнулся, нечего было перебегать дорогу в неположенном месте._  
       _— В больнице, это верно, — утвердительно кивнул Ясу, — но у меня есть ещё две новости. Во-первых, это девушка. А во-вторых, ты теперь ответственен за её выздоровление._  
       _— Чего?! — Кайто, как раз прикурив сигарету, выронил её изо рта. — Как прикажешь это понимать?!_  
       _— Я связался с её матерью: она сейчас за границей и не может приехать, но обещала перевести деньги на лечение дочери. — Ясу бесстрастно проследил за тем, как Кайто, посетовав на потерянную сигарету, вытащил и закурил новую, а после безжалостно продолжил: — И я взял на себя право назвать номер твоего счёта. Так что завтра тебе придётся наведаться в больницу._  
       _— Не пойду, — только и фыркнул в ответ Кайто._  
       _— Она числится в регистратуре как Сакудо Шинарэ. — Прозвучало так, словно между этим самым «числится» и настоящим именем лежала огромная пропасть. — И я уже предупредил её, что ты придёшь._  
       _Это было почти год назад…_  
  
      Меньше всего, каким-то чудом пережив этот долгий день и по-настоящему выматывающий вечер, Агито хотелось слышать какие бы то ни было комментарии Линда. Только поменявшись местами с Акито, который хотел поговорить с Акирой, и вновь оказавшись в клетке, Агито запоздало сообразил, что у него и здесь будет нежелательная компания.  
      Хотя за минувшее время — особенно за последнюю пару месяцев — он вроде бы научился по большей мере Линда игнорировать. Ну или у него просто начинало немного получаться, даже уши уже затыкать не приходилось…  
      — Смотрю, тебе всё никак не надоест. — Линд, казалось, был одновременно и доволен тем, что Агито не сдаётся на милость судьбы без боя, это было бы слишком скучно, и раздражён тем, как именно ему взялись противостоять. Если сначала были крики и даже попытки примитивно одолеть силой внутри клетки, то со временем они сменились на неумелое игнорирование. — Ничего, ты можешь мне бросать сколько угодно вызовов, я приму каждый из них.  
      Агито шумно выдохнул и, усевшись так, чтобы оказаться к Линду спиной, закрыл глаза. В спину Линд никогда не бил, и за это можно было быть благодарным.  
      Но иногда Линд поступал ещё более мерзко: начинал рассуждать вслух, как если бы ведя с Агито беседу и вполне серьёзно получая от него ответы… И спустя некоторое время Агито «сдавался» и начинал огрызаться, просто потому что реплики, придуманные Линдом, явно не соответствовали действительности.  
      — И что же ты сможешь сделать? — в пустоту поинтересовался Линд. — Ты, тот, кого на самом деле не существует.  
      Эти слова преследовали Агито чаще всего… И впервые прозвучали даже много раньше, чем появился Линд.  
      Ведь, если честно, кто он на самом деле? Всего лишь болезнь, феномен психологического расстройства уставшего от крови Акито. Именно Акито — настоящий, а Агито — лишь порождённое отчаянием альтер-эго. Иллюзия сознания, что обрела «форму». Паразит.  
      — Первоначально существовали лишь я и Акито, которому я доверил своё тело. Ты — ошибка, тебя не должно быть.  
      «Кто-то внутри велел мне сказать это», — помнится, именно так заявил однажды Акито, стоя на пороге чужого дома и смотря снизу вверх на вооружённого пистолетом Кайто, переводящего взгляд с него на сложенное в бумажный самолётик письмо и обратно.  
      Акито не знал тогда, кто нашептал ему роковые четыре слова, одно из которых и произносить-то было стыдно, но всё нашло объяснение и обрело смысл годы спустя. К сожалению.  
      — Фак, заглохни уже!  
      — Даже Кайто, твой так называемый брат, — намеренно выделив последнее слово, усмехнулся Линд, — видит в тебе меня, пока ещё не пробудившегося до конца, запертого а глубинах чужого сознания, но меня.  
      — Заткнись!  
      — Я могу доказать, что ты никому не нужен. Выбери любого человека, и сам убедишься: он признает меня, а не тебя.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

      Предложение Линда не могло не насторожить. Он не стал бы затевать что-либо, настолько неоднозначное и опасное, не имея уверенности в победе, ведь приз на кону мог быть только один — победитель станет хозяином тела. И вроде бы мелочь: для, вероятно, самой важной победы в своей жизни Агито нужно просто не ошибиться с выбором… И учитывать Акито, ведь он тоже «претендент», хоть и будет до конца утверждать, что готов уступить своему «второму я», то бишь Агито.  
      Кайто? Кайто выберет Линда, это даже слишком очевидно. Даже если он скажет «Плевать, не моё дело, сами разбирайтесь», мысленно всё равно остановится именно на Линде, хранящем личность и воспоминания Газиль.  
      Акира? Акира и вовсе предпочтёт Акито. Как ни крути, а именно «светлый» Акито был другом Акиры с самого начала и навсегда останется таковым.  
      Рискнуть поставить на кого-нибудь из «Когарасумару»? Во-первых, с ними решено было больше не контактировать, а во-вторых… Это ещё вопрос, кого они назовут, Агито или Акито. В конце концов, первый мозолил им глаза добрые три года — два из которых были уже после войны с Такеучи Сорой, когда их держали вместе только привычка и остаточная надежда, что мир штормрайдеров так просто не сгинет даже без Пирамиды и мифа небесной регалии… Агито никогда не молчал, обидно шутил и всерьёз угрожал, потому что не мог и не умел иначе, а Акито всегда был приветлив и готов поддержать. Даже смешно немного, когда знаешь, что истинный кровавый Путь Клыка никогда не принадлежал «тёмному» Агито, а прятался за милой улыбкой того, кто носил повязку на правом глазу.  
      …А больше на ум никого и не приходило. Да и не придёт, неоткуда взяться несуществующим друзьям и даже просто знакомствам. Возможность выбора не впечатляла абсолютно… И кто только Агито за язык тянул соглашаться на этот глупый и опасный спор?! Чёртов «активатор мозга» всё просчитал, заранее сделав все выводы, а не сев за их выведение, только когда прозвучало роковое «Согласен».  
      Из размышлений вырвал громкий хлопок входной двери. Это вернулся Кайто — даже с учётом закрытой двери в комнату до Агито дошёл запах сигарет. Возможно, Кайто вошёл в номер с недокуренной, все слова Шинарэ на тему этого имели хоть какую-то силу, лишь когда она была рядом и с восхитительной наглостью требовала не курить напрямую… Хотя, с другой стороны, Агито уже успел приметить одну пепельницу на балконе, а другую на подоконнике почти не закрываемого окна кухни — всё-таки Кайто, сколько ни поступал по-своему, а где-то к угрозе сунуть ему под нос полученные от администрации гостиницы штрафы прислушивался. Иногда и обязательно с таким показательным жестом и фырканьем, что даже Агито, сам того не контролируя, украдкой злорадно улыбался. Акира, привыкнув к чему-то подобному за минувшую пару месяцев вынужденного сожительства, иногда мог рассмеяться и в открытую… А от чего-нибудь, попавшегося Кайто под руку и кинутого в него, уворачивался даже с закрытыми глазами.  
      А ведь точно! Агито сам не верил, что оно пришло ему в голову, но ввиду отсечения всех прочих очевидных вариантов готов был рассмотреть и на первый взгляд совершенно невозможный. Шинарэ ведь вообще ничего не знала ни об Агито, ни об Акито… Ни тем более о каком-то там Линде. О первых двух, похоже, слышала урывками от Кайто или Акиры, но не больше. Общение с ней у Агито, конечно, не задалось с самого начала, но первый блин обычно всегда комом.  
      Агито всё равно уже два года ходит по лезвию ножа, выверяя каждый шаг и каждый день будучи готовым — абсолютно против, но при этом всё-таки готовым — потерять себя. Кто знает, может, пришло время закрыть глаза и, доверившись случаю, шагнуть наугад.  
  
      Пропустив момент, когда Шинарэ рано утром следующего дня ушла, Агито, к своей радости, не видел её два дня — Шинарэ не возвращалась даже на ночь. Однако на третий день её отсутствие начало если не казаться странным, то просто вызывать некоторое недоумение, и Агито всё-таки решил спросить об этом у Акиры… Не съехала же Шинарэ в другой номер, в конце концов. Акира на вопрос, куда делась их нежелательная сожительница, лишь пожал плечами, мол, ничего не знает. Он знал, ей-богу, знал!.. Но Агито не настаивал на подробностям, хватит и того, что исчезла Шинарэ не из-за него, а то Акито не хотелось чувствовать себя виноватым. Кайто же говорил, что ему до присутствия или отсутствия Шинарэ дела не было: когда она не работала на «Wind SWAT», вольна была делать, что угодно, и находиться, где угодно.  
      Когда Шинарэ наконец вновь объявилась в номере под вечер четвёртого дня, Агито и не сразу понял, кто перед ним. Агито скучал, листая журнал по механике, найденный среди газет на журнальном столике — наверное, Акира притащил — и на щелчок ключа в замке даже внимания особо не обратил… И в кресло напротив дивана уселся какой-то незнакомый парень в джинсовом костюме с кучей эмблем-нашивок на рукаве и в надвинутой на лицо красно-оранжевой кепке. Агито запоздало вспомнилось, что в тот вечер, когда он наблюдал за «Кубом», Акира спорил с кем-то именно в таком головном уборе… И только после этого спохватился, задаваясь вопросом, откуда у этого человека ключ от номера. Однако прежде чем Агито успел сформировавшийся в голове вопрос озвучить, «незнакомец» снял с головы кепку и принялся теребить приглаженные и заткнутые под кепку волосы, неровно стриженное тускловатое золото.  
      Походка, осанка, даже окружающая аура — в Шинарэ всё было иным. Блестящий талант к перевоплощению, неудивительно, что Кайто использовал её для внедрения в команды штормрайдеров.  
      — Акире, что, новое дело подвалило? — Шинарэ отстучала по козырьку кепки какой-то ритм и наконец-то обратила взгляд в сторону Агито.  
      — Вчера. — Агито почему-то считал, что уж хотя бы с Акирой связь Шинарэ поддерживает, они вроде как общались относительно мирно и явно чаще, чем с Кайто. В конце концов, о чём вообще можно с Кайто говорить, особенно при такой разнице в возрасте и интересах. — Где ты была?  
      — Вот уж тебя это точно не касается, — только и хмыкнула Шинарэ. В принципе, спорить в этим было глупо, они и не разговаривали почти, кроме имён друг друга ничего путно не знали, да и единственной связью между ними служило, как ни странно, абсолютно чужие миру штормрайдеров «Wind SWAT». — А Кайто… давно нет?  
      Агито даже слегка растерялся. Он всегда пропускал момент, когда Кайто уходил, и совсем не стремился встречать его по возращении.  
      — Часов с восьми утра, наверное, — наугад назвал он время просто раньше своего пробуждения.  
      Шинарэ отстучала по козырьку ещё что-то, задумчиво крутанула кепку на пальце и, не придумав, похоже, что ещё спросить или сказать, поднялась на ноги. В голове рассмеялся Линд, мол, это был на удивление длинный и несказанно содержательный разговор…  
      …И Шинарэ, добравшись до двери своей спальни, вдруг остановилась.  
      — Слушай, Агито, — не очень уверенно позвала она, и Агито от неожиданности даже повернулся, опираясь локтем на спинку дивана. — Ты ведь штормрайдер А-ранг. Быстро гоняешь, значит.  
      — Хочешь проверить?  
      — Хочу. — Шинарэ отпустила ручку двери и полностью развернулась к Агито лицом. — Я в своё время немыслимыми силами пробивалась к рангу В… А погонять с кем-нибудь равным сейчас редко выпадает возможность, большая часть достойного народа разбежалась уже через год после обесценивания Пирамиды.  
      Акира упоминал, что пару раз они с Шинарэ устраивали дружеские соревнования, но кататься только друг с другом было не так интересно, как находить для того новых людей.  
      Агито с большой долью сомнения относился к тому заявлению касательно АТ, что прозвучало непосредственно перед облавой на «Куб», но когда вынес свои АТ из комнаты… В глазах Шинарэ всё-таки читалось совсем неподдельное восхищение — Акито, который в последние два года всеми настройками и улучшениями занимался исключительно сам, это даже в какой-то мере польстило. К тому же, если им нужно было найти иную точку соприкосновения, нежели постоянные оглядки на общих знакомых, то это было неплохим началом.  
      Единственное же улучшение АТ Шинарэ, что Агито мог назвать действительно достойным, касалось колёс — передние были по диаметру чуть больше задних, да и чуть выступающие оси были визуально толще обычных. Без тщательного разбора, конечно, не оценить наверняка, но на первый взгляд это была настройка системы перераспределения крутящего момента: разные по размеру колёса крутятся с разной скоростью, что обеспечивает высокое сцепление с поверхностью… Судя по всему, Шинарэ отдавала предпочтение маневренности, а не скорости — вот и объяснение тому невообразимому зигзагу в переулке.  
      Хотя вопрос относительно скорости пока оставался спорным, та зависела от мощности катушки внутреннего двигателя, которую без гонки на глаз не оценишь.  
      — Просто гонка — скучно. — Они вышли на улицу, и Агито на всякий случай ещё раз перепроверил АТ. — Как насчёт именно состязания?  
      — Если только без денежной ставки. За номер-то заплачено, но в остальном я почти на нуле, — немного криво улыбнулась Шинарэ. Агито согласно кивнул, хотя о ставке до этого момента вообще даже не задумывался. — У меня есть в комнате навигатор, могу сбегать за ним.  
      — Не стоит. Фиксированная длина маршрута и ограничение во времени без ставки бесполезны. Назови финиш и условия, этого будет достаточно.  
      — Тогда… Пусть наш «Бег» будет в два этапа. Первый — скоростной до телевизионной башни. Второй — с препятствиями от башни до вокзала. Передвигаемся только по земле, стены и крыши не используем, естественные заграждения не перепрыгиваем, а объезжаем.  
      Агито вновь согласно кивнул. В первом этапе он сможет заполучить преимущество и оторваться, после продолжительного общения с Икки или Казумой мало кто вообще мог хоть сколько-то впечатлить скоростью… А вот на этапе с препятствиями могут возникнуть проблемы: привокзальная территория изменилась после сноса старого района и постройки новых торговых центров, так что некоторая часть улиц была пока плохо знакомой. К тому же, на привокзальной площади сейчас главенствовала команда «Ледник», не очень-то любящая чужаков на своей территории.  
      — Ты же в курсе, что мы будем под прицелом во время второго этапа? — вставая на линию старта, поинтересовался Агито.  
      — Город поделён между командами, нейтральных мест почти нет, — показательно пожала плечами Шинарэ, выуживая из кармана монету. — Три, два, — монета взлетела в воздух, — один…  
      Агито не собирался поддаваться, но отрыв оказался внушительным прямо с самого старта. Шинарэ громко выругалась за спиной, но точной формулировки Агито, к счастью, не разобрал. Но зато в одночасье подтвердил свою догадку: скорость не была основным навыком Шинарэ и не ставилась ею в приоритет… Поэтому довольно короткий скоростной этап Агито решил не комментировать в принципе — вот если бы Шинарэ, прикрывая тылы, вообще исключила его, можно было бы и обвинить в неумении признавать собственные слабости.  
      Ветер свистел в ушах и бил по лицу. Оглянувшись, Агито поискал взглядом красно-оранжевую кепку: Шинарэ отставала, но не сдавалась, что явно шло ей в плюс. Но стоило достигнуть телевизионной башни и свернуть в сторону вокзала, как задача усложнилась — теперь маршрут петлял по новым улицам, изучить которые до недавних пор не представилось возможности. Агито дважды заехал в тупик и был вынужден поспешно возвращаться обратно к развилкам, чтобы выбирать другой путь… И Шинарэ в какой-то момент умудрилась вырваться вперёд.  
      Хотя даже теряя её из виду на несколько минут, Агито не без скрытого довольства отметил, что Шинарэ привокзальный лабиринт тоже знаком не идеально — выезжая из очередного тупика, он чуть не столкнулся с ней лоб в лоб, благо, им обоим тогда хватило маневренности, чтобы безопасно разъехаться…  
      — Какого чёрта ты шныряешь по нашей территории? — неожиданно окрикнули из-за спины.  
      Агито затормозил и обернулся.  
      Штормрайдеры «Ледника» были хорошо узнаваемы ориентированным на синий цвет стилем и в последние полгода держали первенство в состязаниях «Диска» среди молодых команд ранга С. Встав на АТ уже после падения значимости Пирамиды, они катались из интереса и на тех, кто оставался штормрайдером только в память о былых временах, смотрели с лёгким презрением — услышавший однажды об этой их позиции Минами Икки был истинно возмущён… Однако до глупости с вызовом на поединок всё-таки не опустился, «Королю несолидно давить на новичков».  
      — Ну и от чьего лица ты рыскаешь по нашим тупикам? — Один из штормрайдеров, вытащив телефон, направил тот на АТ Агито, однако сканирование предсказуемо провалилось. — Смотри-ка, какой предусмотрительный, карту памяти вынул.  
      Что-либо сказать — оправдываясь или сразу посылая нежелательных людей ко всем чертям — Агито не успел. Из-за поворота, куда как раз собирался свернуть Агито, вынырнула Шинарэ; резко развернувшись, она медленно подкатила к Агито, настороженно поглядывая на хозяев привокзальной территории.  
      — Тупик? — кинув быстрый взгляд в сторону, откуда она появилась, на всякий случай уточнил Агито.  
      Шинарэ кивнула в ответ, после чего, заметив, что штормрайдеры «Ледника» шагнули по направлению к ним, выкинула в их сторону средний палец и резко ушла влево. Агито, усмехнувшись, тоже решил больше времени на них не терять. И из лабиринта улиц они наконец-то выехали на привокзальную площадь. Скорее всего, их сочли за пару безранговых любителей, понятия не имевших, на чью территорию заехали, поэтому следом не кинулись. Оно и к лучшему.  
      Несмотря на заминку, состязание типа «Бег» окончено не было, и Агито, оглянувшись в последний раз, ускорился — нужно было добраться до здания вокзала. Шинарэ выругалась сквозь зубы: на прямом участке пути, пересекая площадь, она снова нещадно сдала позиции, и первым к финишу приехал именно Агито.  
      — Всего пара секунд на расстояние больше двухсот метров… Твои АТ — просто нечто. — Шинарэ упёрлась руками в колени, стараясь перевести дух. — Давно я так не гоняла, даже необидно проигрывать.  
      — Неплохо для ранга В, особенно с учётом не-скоростного профиля, — озвучил Агито не столько собственное мнение, сколько комментарий оценившего заезд Акито. — Из какой ты на самом деле команды?  
      — Я катаюсь сама по себе, — отозвалась Шинарэ.  
      — Одиночки не поднимаются выше ранга С, да и таких можно по пальцам пересчитать, — покачал головой Агито. — Уж я-то знаю. Пока я не ушёл от Кайто, у меня была далеко не одна подставная команда для участия в боях.  
      — Тогда мы с тобой коллеги, — натянуто улыбнулась Шинарэ. — У меня подставных команд тоже было немало.  
      Обратно в гостиницу они возвращались уже без каких-либо соревнований. Шинарэ, войдя в номер, почти сразу скрылась в своей спальне, а Агито — на кухне, надеясь перехватить хоть что-нибудь съестное. Холодильник, к сожалению, оказался почти полностью пуст, так что пришлось ограничиться чаем и парой наспех приготовленных бутербродов.  
      Смерив взглядом стоящую на подоконнике пепельницу, Агито решил переместиться в комнату. Однако стоило только поудобнее усесться на диван, водружая ноги на журнальный столик, как за спиной скрипнула дверь. Агито, припомнив расхаживание Шинарэ в одном полотенце, непроизвольно вздрогнул…  
      — А мне чай? — Шинарэ перегнулась через спинку дивана и показательно надула губы.  
      — Сходи и налей сама, — фыркнул в ответ Агито. — Я здесь вроде как гость, а не прислуга.  
      — Гости здесь Кайто и Акира, — улыбнулась Шинарэ, — а ты просто нахлебник, так что мог бы и обслужить.  
      — Фак.  
      Агито в два больших глотка допил чай и, оставив кружку на журнальном столике, предпочёл скрыться от глупого разговора в своей с Акирой спальне. Однако уже через минут десять Шинарэ распахнула дверь и самым наглым образом вторглась в комнату, усевшись на кровать, принадлежащую Акире.  
      — Чего ещё? — нехотя поинтересовался Агито.  
      — Я не сказать чтобы люблю навязываться, но… Ты ведь брат Кайто, да? — Шинарэ впервые за всё время смерила Агито внимательным взглядом с ног до головы. Агито, уже догадываясь, к чему всё идёт, обречённо вздохнул и без особого желания кивнул. — Вы… ну совсем не похожи.  
      — Мне сказали, что я пошёл в мать, — сквозь зубы процедил Агито.  
      Нормальному человеку этого должно было оказаться достаточно, чтобы самостоятельно додумать остаток истории. Например, логически рассудить, что Кайто полностью пошёл в отца, благодаря чему они с Агито и не похожи ни на грамм… И плевать, что о родителях Кайто Агито не знал ничего, никаких крупиц информации о том не хранилось даже в подсмотренных воспоминаниях Линда.  
      Хотя, с другой стороны, касательно самого себя Агито не врал: он действительно был точной копией своей матери, точной копией Газиль.  
      — Давай правду за правду. — Агито поудобнее уселся на своей кровати и подогнул под себя ноги. — Как получилось, что ты стала работать на «Wind SWAT»?  
      — Если в двух словах, — закинув руки за голову, проронила Шингарэ, — то исключительно из-за Кайто.  
      Агито фыркнул и закатил глаза: ему отплатили той же краткостью, которой попытался отделаться он сам.  
      — Акира сказал, что они с Кайто тебя сбили, а потом Ясу заставил Кайто припереть к тебе с посещением в больницу, — со вздохом произнёс Агито. Верил он в это с трудом, но допустить вероятность всё-таки был готов, исключительно с оглядкой на Шиничи Ясу. — Нормальный человек после такого знакомства с Кайто и разговаривать больше не стал бы. Значит, есть что-то ещё.  
      — Всё-то тебе расскажи, человек, которого я знаю меньше недели, — фыркнула Шинарэ. — Хотя, я всегда рада поделиться информацией за достойную плату. — Агито выразительно скривился, и она, моментально поняв ход его мыслей, усиленно замотала головой. — Я не про деньги! Ни в коем случае! Но я бы не отказалась от дельного совета в усовершенствовании своих АТ.  
      Агито с обречённым вздохом потёр лоб и, понимая, что лучшего шанса может и не представиться, нехотя сдвинул повязку с левого глаза на правый. Если нужен был совет в сфере механики, то это не к нему, а к Акито.  
      Акира вроде бы божественно клялся, что о раздвоении личности ничего Шинарэ не рассказывал, а сама она вряд ли заметит разницу. Ну а как именно истолкует жест с повязкой — только её дело.  
  
_— И почему я должен был сюда тащиться? — раздражённо фыркнул себе под нос Кайто, пока медсестра на стойке регистратуры перебирала имена пациентов._  
       _— Палата 261, это правое крыло на втором этаже, — наконец оповестила женщина. — Только, прошу… — нерешительно добавила она. — В больнице нельзя курить._  
       _— Да-да._  
       _Кайто смерил медсестру взглядом, затушил сигарету и показательно кинул её в ближайшую урну, после чего, развернувшись на каблуках, зашагал в сторону лифта. И как только двери лифта закрылись, вытащил из кармана пачку и выудил из неё новую сигарету. Мало того, что заставили идти в больницу к какой-то девке, так ещё и указывают, что делать._  
       _На втором этаже о курении перед Кайто заикнулся лишь один-единственный медбрат, остальные делать ему замечания не рискнули: Кайто каждого, только открывающего рот, награждал таким уничтожающим взглядом, что своими недовольствами безопаснее было подавиться._  
       _— А я всё думал, зачем Ясу посылать меня сюда, — войдя в 261-ую палату и выпустив дым в потолок, фыркнул Кайто._  
       _На спинке больничной койки висела джинсовая куртка с большой эмблемой чёрно-жёлтого солнца на спине. Один из рукавов тоже был увешан разнообразными нашивками, хоть и вряд ли командными. Ну или Кайто просто не узнал их, потому что те давно сгинули или ещё не успели прославиться…_  
_…Но вопрос касательно этого можно было отложить на потом. А ещё лучше — навсегда._  
       _Сакудо Шинарэ удивлённо повернулась в сторону дверей, опуская на колени читаемый журнал, судя по обложке, по механике. Посетителей она, похоже, не ждала._  
       _— Штормрайдер, значит, — обречённо потерев шею, выдохнул Кайто. — Ну что за морока._  
       _Шинарэ закрыла и отложила журнал, награждая Кайто недоверчивым взглядом, и свесила ноги с койки. Правая лодыжка была туго перебинтована, несколько пластырей виднелись на руках и шее… Но на этом и паре синяков, самый большой из которых был на плече, на который пришлось столкновение с трейлером, заметные серьёзные повреждения заканчивались. А судя по тому, что лицо не пострадало вообще, к падениям и вынужденному катанию по асфальту давно привыкли, научившись вовремя группироваться и прикрывать голову._  
       _— Ты… тоже катаешься на АТ? — так и не поняв причину визита и просто уцепившись за упоминание штормрайдеров, поинтересовалась Шинарэ._  
       _— Скорее, ловлю и засаживаю за решётку тех, кто ими злоупотребляет, — раздражённо фыркнул Кайто, будучи оскорблённым тем, что его приписали к миру штормрадйеров, пусть и по незнанию. — О, смотрю, ты наслышана, — заметив на лице собеседницы небеспричинную опаску, усмехнулся он._  
       _— Только новички не знают о «Wind SWAT». Но… я не нарушаю закон._  
       _— Это ещё не доказано, — усмехнулся Кайто. — Скажем так, твоя мать перевела деньги на лечение, и сейчас они у меня. Пока тебя не выпишут, придётся терпеть мою, хм… опеку._  
       _— Деньги… — едва слышно буркнула Шинарэ, — лучше бы сама приехала._  
       _Кайто цыкнул языком. Чужие драмы его не интересовали абсолютно, хватало и собственных._  
       _Шинарэ, спохватившись, стукнула себя костяшками пальцев по голове. Жаловаться на свою жизнь постороннему человеку она не планировала, тем более что это могли истолковать как угодно с учётом ситуации в целом._  
       _— Не беспокойся, долго меня опекать не придётся, — криво улыбнувшись, наконец выдавила она. — Меня не продержат дольше двух недель, а потом я свалю в какую-нибудь гостиницу._  
       _— Гостиницу, говоришь? — Кайто облокотился на косяк входной двери. — Мне, в принципе, без разницы, но… Почему не домой?_  
       _— К отцу и его бутылке? Нет уж, спасибо. — Шинарэ картинно закатила глаза. — Раз в этом месяце из-за больницы мать прислала даже больше, чем в прошлом, пошикую в гостинице, а не на съёме или у друзей._  
  
      Акито на пробу крутанул переднее колесо, после наладки двигалось оно легче. АТ Шинарэ вообще были в отличном состоянии, хотя часть деталей уже начинала изнашиваться: последние настройки и улучшения делались в пределе полугода назад, и то не очень значительные… Видимо, со временем идеи закончились. Или же стало просто не до того.  
      — Кайто дал мне свой номер, чтобы я потом забрала у него оставшиеся после оплаты лечения деньги. Хотя по городу пришлось намотать не один круг, чтобы его выловить. — Шинарэ задумчиво подпёрла пальцем подбородок и уставилась взглядом в потолок, видимо, ей так было проще вспоминать. — А ещё Кайто подарил мне ту ужасно-яркую кепку. Сказал, что это моральная компенсация от того, за кем он гнался, когда меня сбил.  
      Акито припомнил так привлекающую внимание красно-оранжевую кепку. Вот, значит, как упомянутый в рассказе Акиры головной убор перекочевал к новому хозяину, Кайто просто всучил кепку случайному человеку.  
      Упомянутой же эмблемы чёрно-жёлтого солнца на спине джинсовой куртки Шинарэ не наблюдалось в принципе… Не говоря уже о том, что команда с таким символом перестала существовать уже месяцев девять точно. Видимо, на момент знакомства с Кайто Шинарэ просто каталась в их составе.  
      — Через месяц-полтора «Wind SWAT» накрыл место сбора команды штормрайдеров, в которой я убивала время. Знала бы, что их группа магазинными грабежами промышляет, сама бы сдала в полицию… Кайто меня чуть не подстрелил в тот вечер — только по кепке и признал, как сам сказал. И такими словами крыл, что аж уши вяли. А ещё я шесть часов просидела в его трейлере в наручниках, чтобы не высовывалась и на глаза полиции не попала, пока он народ не расфасует. Незабываемые впечатления.  
      — И после этого ты… согласилась работать на «Wind SWAT»? — недоверчиво уточнил Акито. — Ты странная.  
      — Ну, пару недель я вообще не каталась, пока шумиха вокруг грабежей не утихла. А потом Кайто вдруг позвонил и спросил, не умерла ли я со скуки и не хочу ли на него поработать. Заняться мне, и правда, особо было нечем, вот я и согласилась. Тогда же и с Акирой познакомилась… Если не считать, что раньше я его уже видела на битвах запчастей, в составе «Бегемота», хоть и давно это было.  
      Акито бездумно кивнул. Да, давно. Как минимум, за добрые полгода до войны небесной регалии, если не раньше…  
      …Шинарэ, выходит, уже тогда была штормрайдером? Значит, она тоже пережила обесценивание Пирамиды и продолжила кататься либо по привычке, либо просто сделав это исключительно своим хобби.  
      — Ну, можно сказать, что я закончил. — Акито в последний раз осмотрел чужие АТ и отодвинул их от себя. — Где-то смазал, где-то подкрутил, должно работать чётче. И у тебя на заднем колесе у левого АТ слегка погнулась ось, я её выпрямил, так что поворот должен теперь быть плавнее. Но вот что касается скорости, — добавил он уже чуть менее воодушевлённо. — Здесь ничего не могу посоветовать, кроме как поставить колёса одинакового радиуса… Хотя ты и сама понимаешь, что тогда придётся пожертвовать маневренностью. Если хочешь обязательно совместить, то лучше поискать профессионального настройщика в «Tool Toul To».  
      Шинарэ в ответ на это благодарно улыбнулась.  
      Совет с заменой колёс ей давали уже не впервые, равно как и на мастеров «Tool Toul To» намекали уже не единожды. От первого она раз за разом убеждённо отказывалась, а второе… Чтобы заключать договор с высококлассным механиком, нужно точно знать, что продолжишь гонять на АТ достаточно времени, чтобы ни труды профессионала, ни деньги на детали не ушли напрасно. Шинарэ, к сожалению, такой убеждённостью в долгосрочной перспективе не обладала.  
      Выждав пару минут и удостоверившись, что больше на тему АТ его ни о чём спрашивать не собираются, Акито потянулся, разминая спину, и передвинул повязку обратно на левый глаз, возвращая контроль над телом Агито. Шинарэ, проследив за этим, с некоторым замешательством потёрла шею… Но вопросов всё-таки задавать не стала.  
  
  
      Шинарэ не любила судить о людях по первому впечатлению, то слишком часто бывало неверным. К тому же, о ней самой это самое первое впечатление у окружающих тоже постоянно складывалось не бог весть какое — а значит, уже хотя бы на собственном примере глупо было лишать людей второго шанса.  
      Ваниджима Кайто, несмотря на никакое знакомство, всё-таки оказался интересным человеком, пусть и довольно тяжёлым в общении. Исходила его предвзятость к штормрайдерам из специфики работы или причины тому были сугубо личными — неважно, как человек Кайто отторжения у Шинарэ не вызывал, особенно вне работы. Поэтому и его неожиданно объявившегося младшего брата, которого не раз упоминал Акира, Шинарэ оценивать только по неудачному знакомству не хотела.  
      Спустя чуть больше недели Ваниджима Агито, несмотря на свой характер в целом, негативных эмоций уже не вызывал. Да и синяки, полученные из-за него, уже не болели. Общаться с Агито было в каком-то смысле даже сложнее, чем с его старшим братом, но всё же с Кайто Шинарэ была знакома куда дольше и уже научилась худо-бедно его понимать и улавливать изменения его настроения, чтобы не попадать под горячую руку.  
      — Слушай, Агито!.. — Шинарэ распахнула дверь в чужую спальню без стука: ей за это уже не раз высказывали немало всего, но изменять себе она не собиралась. — Есть минутка?..  
      Агито обнаружился сидящим на полу посреди комнаты за настройкой свои АТ. Повязка снова была сдвинута на правый глаз, и если в прошлый раз Шинарэ как-то не решилась ничего спрашивать, то на этот…  
      Нет, ей определённо не почудилось. Черты лица казались чуть мягче, взгляд не таким твёрдым и холодным… Шинарэ почти гордилась своим умением сменять макси и образы, но такого эффекта без краски, линз или просто примитивной косметики всё равно добиться не смогла бы.  
      — А, привет, Шинарэ-чан, — чуть закинув голову назад, чтобы посмотреть на вторгнувшегося в комнату человека снизу вверх, вскинул руку Агито.  
      — «Шинарэ..чан»?.. — то ли показалось, то ли у неё действительно нервно дёрнулся глаз. — Кто ты и куда дел хозяина АТ, что перед тобой на полу?  
      — Ой, точно. — Агито немного смущённо улыбнулся и запустил пятерню в волосы. И Шинарэ, не сдержавшись, протёрла глаза кулаками. — Ну, наверное… Мы уже так просто не отбрешемся, да? — То ли показалось, то ли этот вопрос был адресован совсем не Шинарэ. Она, собственно, и не успела никак среагировать. — В общем, тут такое дело… Когда повязка на левом глазу, ты имеешь дело с Агито. А когда на правом — то со мной. Меня… Акито зовут.  
      — Акито? — недоверчиво переспросила Шинарэ. — Это…  
      — Непросто понять, ага. — Так называемый Акито вновь слабо улыбнулся. — Назовём это… осмысленным раздвоением личности?  
      — А может, лучше всё-таки нереально крутой актёрской игрой?  
      — Если бы.  
      Шинарэ нахмурилась и закусила губу, а после, не придумав ничего лучше, уселась на пол напротив собеседника и принялась массировать виски. Ни Акира, ни Кайто ни разу ничего подобного в отношении Агито не рассказывали… Да и расскажи они, Шиннарэ, наверное, так просто им не поверила.  
      «Осмысленное раздвоение личности», да? Этому требовалось максимально подробное объяснение и желательно без нагружающих и без того шокированный мозг медицинских терминов. Акито, к сожалению, вместил объяснение в максимум десяток предложений, попросив просто поверить ему.  
      Собственно, ничего другого и не оставалось. Кроме одного единственного вопроса.  
      — То есть, ты… всегда ходишь в этой повязке, чтобы по собственному желанию меняться местами? — задумчиво потерев подбородок, поинтересовалась Шинарэ.  
      — Ага.  
      — И никогда её не снимаешь?..  
      Если бы в теле находился Агито, он бы точно успел перехватить протянутую к его лицу руку… Акито же сообразил, что происходит, лишь в самый последний момент, когда пальцы Шинарэ уже коснулись повязки и подняли её вверх, открывая второй глаз.  
      Шинарэ в принципе ничего дурного не желала, обычное любопытство. И пусть кто-нибудь попробует сказать, что не попытался бы сделать так же, не поверит ни за что! Вот только Акито из-за этой, казалось бы, глупости вдруг испуганно вскочил на ноги и схватился за голову… И потом резко замер и упал, как подкошенный.  
      Ужасно перепугавшись, Шинарэ попыталась подхватить его, но удержать не смогла и оказалась повалена на пол, о который в дополнение к спине больно приложилась ещё и затылком.  
      — Агито будет просто в ярости. — Акито осторожно приподнялся на локтях, и Шинарэ подавилась как вопросом, всё ли в порядке, так и уже почти сформулированным обещанием больше никогда так не делать.  
      Сначала ей показалось, что странная форма зрачков, напоминающая крест, ей просто мерещится после удара головой. Да и лицо у Акито в очередной раз изменило своё выражение — теперь оно казалось даже более хищным, чем бывало у Агито.  
      — Хотя, с другой стороны, это даже честно. Я ведь тоже хотел лично представиться. — Шинарэ растерянно моргнула. Агито это был или Акито, но подниматься он не спешил, как если бы не совсем удобная и уместная поза его вполне устраивала. — Моё имя Линд. Будем знакомы.   
      — Линд?.. — Шинарэ затруднялась сказать, что её удивляло больше: очередное новое имя или ну совсем незнакомая и непривычная для лица напротив улыбка. Даже изменившийся зрачок производил не такое впечатление, как она.  
      — Я первоначальный хозяин этого тела. Те дети, которых ты видела ранее, Агито и Акито… Они занимают его временно, пока я не могу делать это сам.  
      — Это всё… очень интересно, но… — Шинарэ немного нервно улыбнулась и всё-таки упёрлась ладонями в чужие плечи, — не мог бы ты встать?..  
      Линд — чёрт возьми, неужели нужно было реально использовать уже третье имя? — вновь загадочно улыбнулся, но всё-таки просьбе внял. Отстранившись и усевшись на пол, подогнув под себя одну ногу, он молча дождался, пока Шинарэ тоже сядет и хоть как-то даст понять, что осмыслила происходящее если не полностью, то хотя бы просто в достаточной мере, чтобы можно было продолжить разговор.  
      Осмысление к Шинарэ приходило медленно… Но верно.  
      — Мне всегда казалось, — кое-как уложив мысли по полочкам, нерешительно начала Шинарэ, — что человеку и двух личностей обычно более чем достаточно, чтобы не считаться психически здоровым. Ну или просто нормальным.  
      — Мы разделены, но это, скажем так, поправимо, — неопределённо пожал плечами Линд. — Хотя объяснять будет слишком долго, столько времени у меня нет.  
      — Времени? — осторожно переспросила Шинарэ, и в голосе её прозвучало уже не столько удивление, сколько вновь ожившее любопытство.  
      — Уверен, мы ещё как-нибудь побеседуем. Позже. — Линд нахмурил брови, словно услышал или увидел нечто, что ему не понравилось. — А сейчас тебе лучше уйти, Нарэ. Агито будет в ярости.  
      Линд закрыл глаза и откинулся назад, улегшись на пол. Шинарэ же решила лишний раз судьбу не испытывать и, вскочив на ноги, поспешно выбежала из комнаты. И как только дверь закрылась, за ней послышалось хорошо знакомое и ужасно злое «Фак!», и в косяк что-то врезалось. Судя по звуку, что-то тяжёлое — возможно, один из подхваченных с пола АТ.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

      Шинарэ всё-таки пришлось извиняться, трудно жить под одной крышей с человеком, если в его взгляде, адресованном тебе, видно лишь раздражение и недоверие. К тому же, стоило обратиться к Агито с каким-нибудь вопросом, и он сразу же менялся местами с Акито. В конце концов, Шинарэ скрутила руки Акито за спиной и передвинула повязку на левый глаз — через пару секунд обездвижена оказалась уже она сама, а Агито довольно убедительно пообещал, что в следующий раз за подобное изувечит. Зато риск был оправдан, и Агито, оценив вероятность повторения, выслушал Шинарэ… С заметным нежеланием, делая скидку только на пресловутое «Незнание закона не освобождает от ответственности», она всё-таки выдавила из себя заранее заготовленные слова и получила в ответ недоверчивый кивок, знаменующий восстановление мира.  
      Однако рассказывать что-либо о Линде, который теперь не без причин интересовал Шинарэ, Агито отказывался наотрез. Хотя об этом, как ни крути, Шинарэ почти всегда могла расспросить куда более сговорчивого Акито. А в ответ рассказывала что-нибудь о себе — так, например, открылось название команды, к которой она принадлежала до обесценивания Пирамиды.  
      — «Альфа»? — Акито задумчиво подпёр пальцем подбородок. — Я могу ошибаться, но… Они вдруг резко перестали появляться на сходках где-то спустя полгода после войны небесной регалии. И даже на вызовы боёв за территорию не отвечали.  
      — Как-то так вышло, что разбежались мы буквально в одно мгновение, — только и вздохнула Шинарэ. — Хотя дело было даже не в обесценивании Пирамиды, тут скорее у каждого много всего личного наложилось.  
      — Но ты осталась штормрайдером.  
      — Не только я, но… Для нас с Джинаном АТ всегда были больше именно хобби, вот и гоняем, чтобы от проблем да от самих себя прятаться. Только в основном по отдельности.  
      Акито в каком-то смысле понимал это самое «прятаться», хоть и немного по-другому. Агито, наоборот, считал это неприемлемым… Хоть и сам понимал, что главная тому причина — невозможность для него лично никуда сбежать. Особенно от самого себя.  
      Агито ненавидел клетку, что находилась в его сознании, ненавидел люто, но раньше в ней хотя бы можно было спрятаться, например, от тех же назойливых «Когарасумару», отдавая Акито возможность управлять телом… Однако сейчас даже нежелание разговаривать с Шинарэ — какие-то несколько суток! — казались настоящей пыткой.  
      Больше, чем саму клетку, Агито ненавидел того, кто теперь жил в ней по соседству с Акито. Акито не жаловался и вообще лишний раз Линда в разговоре не поминал, зная, что добром это не кончится. И Агито начинал подозревать, что Акито больше не хотел бороться с «активатором мозга» — он не говорил, что сдаётся, но и просто молчал в последнее время больше обычного…  
      …И сколько бы Агито ни твердил, что готов отстаивать своё право, его уверенность всё же давала трещину. Только за минувший месяц ситуация сильно ухудшилась. Линд становился сильнее, иногда он мог вытеснить чужое сознание, занять тело, даже несмотря на то, была повязка на глазу или нет… И в худшем случае «закрыть глаза» тем, кто оставался в клетке; можно было сколько угодно кричать и отчаянно бросаться на прутья, но вырваться самостоятельно не хватало сил — приходилось ждать, пока Линд вернётся. И о том, чем занимался Линд, оставалось либо гадать, либо расспрашивать у Шинарэ.  
      — Это… мода? — Агито двумя пальцами поднял с дивана журнал и, скривившись, небрежно кинул его на столик перед сидящей в кресле Шинарэ, греющей руки о кружку с чаем. — Надеюсь, это Акиры или на худой конец Кайто.  
      — Что, меня с модой вообще никак не связать? — улыбнулась Шинарэ. Агито, увалившись на диван, наградил её недоверчивым взглядом. — Обидеться или принять за комплимент? — задумчиво скосив глаза на потолок, сама у себя спросила Шинарэ, а после с улыбкой пояснила: — Мне просто нравится наблюдать за тем, как сбываются мечты моих друзей, а у Каноджо впервые полноценная фотосессия для журнала, не могла же я такое пропустить.  
      Агито повторно глянул на журнал, примечая несколько закладок почти в центре, но особого желания вновь брать его, чтобы посмотреть содержание избранных страниц, не испытывал. Если Акито вдруг будет интересно, он посмотрит сам, всё-таки это он обычно интересуется прошлой командой Шинарэ. Он и Линд.  
      — Чем следить за чужими мечтами, не лучше ли свои исполнять? — фыркнул Агито, загоняя не к месту всплывшие мысли о Линде куда подальше.  
      — Знала бы я ещё, чего хочу, — отпив из кружки, показательно пожала плечами Шинарэ. — Каноджо вот со средней школы уже поставила себе целью стать моделью, а я…  
      — Что, вообще никаких планов?  
      — Почти. Иногда подумываю, что можно было бы податься на курсы актёрского мастерства, задания Кайто по внедрению даже сойдут за неплохую базу «рабочего опыта» или типа того… Но я ни в чём не уверена.  
      Агито цыкнул языком, но никак комментировать это не стал. И был даже в каком-то смысле благодарен, что Шинарэ не стала спрашивать о его возможных планах на будущее в ответ.  
      Агито в принципе не представлял, чем хотел бы заниматься. Акито — и подавно… И почему-то казалось, что и Линд в этом недалеко от них ушёл.  
  
      Когда Шинарэ в очередной раз покинула номер гостиницы, никому не говоря, куда направляется, Агито решил проследить за ней и вызнать правду самостоятельно. Конечно, не работая на «Wind SWAT» и будучи предоставленной самой себе, Шинарэ могла, например, снова прибиться в какой-нибудь команде и гонять в её составе... Но тогда она, наверное, предупредила бы об этом Акиру и Кайто. Значит, дело было в чём-то другом.  
      Агито даже не силился разобрать название автомастерской, в которую прямо на АТ заехала Шинарэ, но встретили её там дружескими рукопожатиями и какими-то непонятыми шутками, над которыми рассмеялась большая часть работников. Агито показалось, что он отчётливо услышал недовольное фырканье Линда в голове, когда какой-то парень приблизился к Шинарэ со спины и самым нахальным образом попытался обнять. Крашеные в красный волосы, два пояса с инструментами, чтобы не искать их по всей мастерской…  
      — Я думала, ты в этом месяце не работаешь, Джинан. — Шинарэ высвободилась из кольца чужих рук с такой простотой, словно делала это постоянно.  
      — Что угодно, даже работа, лишь бы не сидеть с братом, — криво улыбнулся Джинан в ответ. — Маленькие дети — зло воплоти.  
      — Боюсь представить, каким злом был ты, если учесть, что ты и сейчас та ещё заноза у всех в заднице.  
      Народ взорвался смехом, подтверждая её слова, однако Джинан, кажется, ни на миг не обиделся.  
      Среди работников, к удивлению Агито, было немало штормрайдеров: одни передвигались по мастерской прямо на АТ — видимо, хозяин не запрещал — у других же это просто читалось в движениях и между строк в словах. Кто-то даже по привычке называл детали автомобиля на манер деталей АТ… И к этому, похоже, привыкли даже те, кто никакого отношения к миру штормрайдеров не имел, потому что никто ничего не переспрашивал, разве что иногда покачивали головами или просто закатывали глаза, мол, опять и снова.  
      — Эй, Шинарэ!  
      Агито, собравшийся было уже уходить, раз тайна раскрыта, вновь притаился. Вдруг удастся услышать ещё что-нибудь интересное, в конце концов, наблюдать Шинарэ в какой-то абсолютно нейтральной и несвязанной с ним самим обстановке до сих пор не представлялось возможным… Хотя особой разницы вроде бы видно не было.  
      — Что не так? — отозвалась Шинарэ, вскинув вверх руку, чтобы обнаружить себя среди прочих работников.  
      — Телефон, лови!  
      И прямо в толпу оказался кинут мобильный, который Шинарэ по правилам мастерской оставила на столе у входа. Шинарэ поймала телефон и поспешила выбраться на улицу, услышать что-либо внутри автомастерской было проблематично.  
      Слушала звонившего она молча и больше минуты, изредка кивая в пустоту, как если бы этот жест могли увидеть, а после на её губах появилась абсолютно незнакомая счастливая улыбка.  
      — Правда? Чёрт, Тосо, да я тебя расцелую при встрече! — Шинарэ крутанулась на месте, так что колёса АТ оставили на земле след. — А если ты ещё займёшь мне недостающую сумму денег, расцелую дважды! Нет, я не угрожаю, это же в знак благодарности.  
      Рассмеявшись на последовавшие слова, Шинарэ, не прощаясь, скинула вызов — а может, его скинул именно непосредственный собеседник — и поспешила вернуться обратно в мастерскую. И уже через пару минут вылетела из неё на всех парах. И Агито решил вновь пойти следом.  
      Слежка, на этот раз куда более осторожная из-за выхода на главную улицу, а не по переулкам, привела в центральный парк. Какое-то время Шинарэ нарезала по парку кругу, рассматривая людей, а после кинулась навстречу двум подоспевшим парням в неприметных серых куртках с капюшонами.  
      — Тосо! — Шинарэ с разгону кинулась на шею одному из парней, и тот поймал её, словно пушинку, крутанувшись на месте и поставив на землю даже с учётом АТ так просто, как если бы долго и упорно для того тренировался. Второй парень предусмотрительно отошёл чуть в сторону и в разговоре, похоже, принимать участия не собирался. — Опыт не пропьёшь, — улыбнулась Шинарэ, крутанувшись на месте для верности удержания равновесия. — Кто ещё мог ловить меня после виражей, если не ты, Тосо.  
      — Ераи-сан мог, — невозмутимо отозвался Тосо, и Шинарэ показательно надулась. — Ладно-ладно. Давай лучше к делу… Сколько нужно добавить?  
      — Ровно одну шестую. А то я всё, что было в заначке, спустила на стекло, — моментально став серьёзной, сообщила Шинарэ. — Я всё верну, когда будет зарплата… Или когда мать пришлёт денег в следующем месяце.  
      — Не вернёшь, — покачав головой, проронил Тосо. — Через неделю я отчаливаю из города. Промедлю чуть больше, и родители посадят меня на цепь.  
      — Всё-таки уезжаешь… Буду скучать, — Шинарэ повесила было голову, а после вскинула её вновь, со вновь загоревшимся взглядом: — Точно, я ведь обещала расцеловать за помощь.  
      — Эй!.. — неожиданно возмутился вроде бы воздерживающийся до сих пор от вступления в разговор второй пришедший на встречу парень.  
      Шинарэ скосила в его сторону глаза и всё-таки запечатлела на щеке Тосо обещанный поцелуй… И, коварно улыбнувшись, в мгновение ока подлетела и к словно бы проснувшемуся от её действий наблюдателю.  
      — Так сказать, чтобы никому обидно не было! — Шинарэ наградила поцелуем в щёку и его, а после со смехом поспешно отскочила назад, наблюдая за тем, как тыльной стороной ладони стирают с лица нежелательное прикосновение.  
      — Шинарэ… — только и покачал головой Тосо.  
      — Пришли посылку на адрес мастерской, ладно? — махнув рукой другу, крикнула напоследок Шинарэ, кинувшись прочь, спеша вернуться на работу. — Мы очень надеемся закончить сегодня к закрытию или максимум к десяти!  
  
      Время в ожидании всегда тянулось дольше, и Агито знал это не понаслышке.  
      Шинарэ вернулась домой после восьми, и начиная с того момента стрелки часов словно бы прилипли к циферблату — Агито то и дело поверял время, но оказывалось, что проходило минут пять-десять от силы… Шинарэ тоже украдкой поглядывала на часы, параллельно обсуждая с Акирой подробности его недавней разведки. Акира собирал слухи и информацию о группе штормрайдеров, называющих себя «Динамит» — в чём именно подозревал их Кайто, Агито не знал, но, похоже, Шинарэ вскоре вновь предстояло работать на «Wind SWAT», чтобы разузнать подробности изнутри и подтвердить или опровергнуть эти самые подозрения.  
      В девять вернулся Кайто, немного раздражённый, но всё же довольный минувшим днём. Агито давно научился понимать это даже не через слова или пинком раскрываемые двери, а просто по походке. Последующий час Агито и подавно провёл в полу-спящем состоянии…  
      Телефон Шинарэ лежал на краю журнального столика и, зазвонив, соскользнул с него из-за вибрации, заставив обратить на него взгляд всех присутствующих. Шинарэ, подняв его, сняла трубку и принялась внимательно слушать говорящего, изредка кивая не то самой себе, не то его словам, а после поспешно кинулась на балкон и почти наполовину перегнулась через перила.  
      — Что там такое? — Акира единственный решил выразить своё любопытство не выжидающим молчанием, а действием: тоже выйдя на балкон и глянув вниз, он какие-то незначительный секунды бегал взглядом по земле, а после удивлённо вскинул голову. — Да ладно, уже?..  
      — Сейчас спустимся! — пообещала в трубку Шинарэ и, выпрямившись, уже не грозясь перелететь через перила вниз, сбросила вызов. — Кайто, слушай!..  
      — Что там, Акира? — безынтересно поинтересовался Кайто.  
      — …идём на улицу! — ничуть не смутившись, что её перебили, а может, и просто не заметив этого, невозмутимо продолжила Шинарэ.  
      И, не дожидаясь ответа, кинулась к дверям. Акира, как ни странно, последовал за ней.  
      Агито, несмотря на любопытство, остался сидеть на месте только ради того, чтобы дождаться реакции Кайто; тот, к счастью, продержался не дольше четырёх минут, после чего, раздражённо скрипнув зубами, всё-таки тоже направился на улицу.  
      Акира поджидал у главного входа, тогда как Шинарэ уже успела переместиться на парковку — рядом с ней, натянув капюшоны на самые лица, стояли уже знакомые Агито парни, с которыми Шинарэ встречалась днём в парке… А в паре шагов от них, расчётливо стоя прямо под фонарём, отсвечивал парами белый трейлер.  
      — Что здесь делает эта бесполезная груда металла?  
      Кайто смерил пригнанный трейлер недоверчивым взглядом: модель та же, что и его прошлый, да и покрашен так же… Явно намеренно.  
      Агито почти не удивился. Акира рассказывал, что они с Кайто, пока подыскивали новый трейлер, находили подобный на точке подержанных автомобилей, и он действительно был той ещё грудой металла. Хотя цена на нём стояла заоблачная. Кайто попытался было сначала намекнуть на это, а потом и откровенно прикрикнуть на хозяина, но тот, на угрозу хоть и дрогнув, цену сбавлять не собирался. Кайто же не собирался без хорошей скидки тратиться.  
      — Бесполезной она была полтора месяца назад, — невозмутимо кинула в сторону Кайто Шинарэ. — Мы же превратили её в нечто, что может угодить любому вкусу.  
      — «Мы» это твоя нелегальная компашка из той захудалой автомастерской?  
      — Не только, Акира тоже помогал.  
      — Исключительно деньгами. — Акира немного смущённо улыбнулся. — Хотя большую часть всё равно Шинарэ-чан вложила.  
      Тому, что Кайто и Акира отлично в курсе о месте подработки Шинарэ, Агито не удивлялся и подавно. Агито и не сомневался, что они оба обо всём знали, а уж почему не считали нужным рассказать, даже если их спрашивали… Что же, не им разбалтывать ту информацию, которой Шинарэ может поделиться и сама, если сочтёт нужным или достойным в плане доверия.  
      Хотя тот факт, что Акира участвовал в авантюре с трейлером, вызывал всё-таки лёгкое раздражение. Уж об этом Акира мог бы и рассказать, тот же Акито, например, тоже не отказался бы поучаствовать… В чём бы то ни было.  
      Кайто, хоть и со скепсисом, но всё-таки решил обойти кругом трейлер, осматривая корпус и колёса.  
      — Не думала, что его пригонишь ты, Тосо, — расслышал Агито шёпот Шинарэ. — Джинан ведь вроде как вызывался. Он струсил, что ли?  
      — Да я сам был не в восторге от перспективы ехать прямо в руки к главному врагу штормрайдеров, но…  
      — Джинан взял тебя на слабо?  
      — За почти шесть лет я так и не научился угадывать момент, когда его дурацкие шутки превращаются в провокации.  
      Тосо не стал дожидаться окончательного вердикта относительно фургона и, отдав Шинарэ ключи, удалился вместе со вторым так и не назвавшимся парнем — Шинарэ, по-видимому, знала имя, но то ни разу так и не прозвучало. Если Агито правильно запомнил, то через неделю этот самый Тосо должен был уехать из города, а значит, у Шинарэ в принципе осталось не очень-то и много времени, чтобы успеть с ним наговориться на неизвестное время вперёд, а то и навсегда.  
      — Мог бы мне сказать, что вы занимаетесь чем-то подобным, — подобравшись к Акире и кивком указав на трейлер, буркнул Агито.  
      — Я вообще в этом почти не принимал участия, — пожал плечами Акира. — Шинарэ-чан сама придумала и сама осуществила, я только иногда деньгами помогал. Заодно вспомнил, что такое «Бег» по всем правилам.  
      Кайто, наконец закончив с придирчивым осматриванием внешней готовности трейлера, обернулся в сторону дожидающихся вердикта Акиры и Шинарэ.  
      — И по скольким статьям мне придётся вас отмазывать? — фыркнул Кайто, показательно скрестив руки на груди. Акира и Шинарэ вопросительно переглянулись. — Вот только не нужно тут из себя строить, — закатив глаза, добавил он. — Надеюсь, только угроза и шантаж, их тот свин необязательно сможет доказать.  
      — Эй, что за намёки? — моментально надулась Шинарэ. Кайто, ничуть не поверив в её полное искренности лицо, чуть склонил голову на бок и нахмурился. — Ладно-ладно, мы хитрили и жульничали, потому что даже на полный список неисправности трейлера продавец сделал нам ручкой… Но мы, честно, не оставили ни улик, ни причин подозревать себя.  
      Агито показалось, что после этих слов даже Акира покосился на Шинарэ с немалым подозрением; однако именно Акира первым и рассмеялся, убивая напряжение.  
      — Последний шанс, — почти угрожающе произнёс Кайто. — И без шуток.  
      — Если кратко… — Шинарэ набрала побольше воздуха в грудь. — Мы устроили мелкую поломку, пока осматривали трейлер, потом я позвала Ясу-сана, чтобы он пришёл под видом клиента, а когда машина не завелась, Ясу-сан предъявил удостоверение и что-то там зачитал по статьям на тему торговли… Ну и как вишенка на торте, на следующий день хозяин нашей автомастерской на скопленные нами деньги выкупил трейлер якобы на детали, раз всё равно груда хлама.  
      — Ясу, значит. Я должен был догадаться, что без него не обошлось. — Кайто цыкнул языком и закатил глаза. Акира шумно выдохнул, радуясь, что всё обошлось. — Итак, вы выкупили развалюху, и… На какие чудеса способна ваша кучка любителей-самоучек?  
      — Ну, например, полностью пересобрать двигатель, усовершенствовав системы охлаждения и смазки, переконструировать коробку передач и вариатор, а также заменить поршень амортизатора.  
      Шинарэ, перечисляя, почти светилась, пусть даже заслуги точно принадлежали далеко не только ей одной. Агито, наверное, счёл бы, что она хвастается, если бы Акито за время общения с ней не единожды убедился, что любые свои собственные достижения Шинарэ никогда не считает уровнем выше среднего. Скорее всего, она гордилась именно мастерством своих друзей с работы.  
      Хотя о некоторых вещах Шинарэ всё-таки предпочитала умолчать. Например, о том, что некоторые составляющие приобретены были не только за её собственные деньги, но и отовсюду подряд. Хорошие шины обошлись в двухмесячную зарплату с прибавкой от пары выигранных «Бегов» от Акиры, а пуленепробиваемое стекло Шинарэ вообще пришлось заказать через друзей матери. Всё это скрупулёзно собиралось почти два месяца… Последним, буквально этим самым утром, был приобретён датчик износа тормозного механизма — через привлечённого в последний момент Тосо и благодаря занятым у него деньгам.  
      — Испытаешь труд любителей-самоучек? — Шинарэ, приметившись, кинула ключи от трейлера Кайто. — Если останешься недоволен товаром, можешь не платить.  
      — Недовольство — это сколько пунктов? — словно бы принимая вызов, оскалился Кайто.  
      — Не меньше трёх.  
      — Будет тебе весь десяток. Акира, сгоняй в номер за АТ, устроим этому якобы уже не хламу тест.  
      Было в этом что-то смешное… И что-то до ужаса неправильное и не поддающееся пониманию.  
      Кайто никогда не был лёгким для общения человеком и не умел нравиться людям, но Шинарэ словно бы смотрела на это сквозь пальцы. Если верить Акире, в самом начале всё было далеко не так идеалистично, но со временем Кайто с Шинарэ приноровились друг на друга ворчать и друг друга пытаться поддеть с тем постоянством, когда это можно было назвать обычным стилем общением. Если Шинарэ не пыталась что-то доказать, а Кайто — раздражённо отмахнуться, значит, дело было серьёзным и чаще всего по работе.  
      — Ты, наверное, кучу денег на этот трейлер потратила. — Агито сдвинул повязку на другой глаз, позволяя Акито занять тело. Честные разговоры были по его части, пусть даже это было не совсем честно.  
      — На самом деле, куда меньше, чем вам думается, — подмигнув, сообщила Шинарэ. — Мы большую часть заменённых деталей взяли в мастерской, где я работаю. Хозяин там простой очень, позволяет нам брать то, что залеживается. Мы обычно разбираем и переделываем детали под АТ, какие получается, но тут я всех запрягла себе помогать, так что почти всё ушло на трейлер.  
      — И… не жалко было? — нерешительно уточнил Акито. — Детали, время… И всё ради Кайто.  
      — Вы с Кайто не особо ладите, да? — Шинарэ слабо улыбнулась, и Акито, не придумав ничего лучше, просто кивнул в ответ. — А по мне так он классный. Не знаю, каково это иметь старшего брата, но… Я бы не отказалась от такого, как Кайто. Знакомство у нас, конечно, было тем ещё, да и вообще мы в первое время отвратительно ладили, но в целом с Кайто даже весело.  
  
  
      Кайто вообще редко спрашивал, чего именно желали окружающие его люди. Акито в своё время немало из-за этого настрадался, а Агито впоследствии готов был ради него от Кайто хоть на край света сбежать. Поэтому, когда Кайто вдруг заявил, что Агито хватит уже прохлаждаться и пора хоть каким-то делом заняться, Агито даже не удивился. Зато удивилась и даже истинно возмутилась тому Шинарэ.  
      — Нет уж, я и сама справлюсь! — показательно скрестив руки на груди, фыркнула она на заявление, что ей неожиданно нашёлся помощник.  
      Агито, в каком-то смысле разделяя это недовольство, решил промолчать, хотя поджатые губы и устремлённый на Кайто взгляд говорили не хуже слов.  
      — На этот раз всё куда серьёзнее, — ни на грамм не проникшись, произнёс Кайто.  
      — Ты говорил то же самое и про «Скорпионов», — отозвалась Шинарэ. — Проблем же не возникло.  
      — Не сравнивай простых уличных мажоров, перепродающих всякую дрянь, со всё равно что организованной преступностью, Нарэ. — Голос Кайто прозвучал серьёзно, как никогда. — Так что либо Агито тебя прикроет, либо это дело ты пропускаешь.  
      Первоначально, конечно, вместе с Шинарэ должен был идти Акира — тогда и возмущений, наверное, не звучало бы… Но Акира в последнее время слишком часто светился во время появлений «Wind SWAT» и просто при собирании информации, так что его кандидатуру пришлось отсеять.  
      И наличие под рукой Агито оказалось на удивление удачным раскладом.  
      — Он ничего не знает ни обо мне, ни о том, как я работаю, — покосившись в сторону Агито, всплеснула руками Шинарэ. — А за неделю ему всего не рассказать и не объяснить.  
      — Значит, будет схватывать на лету и подстраиваться под ситуацию, — безжалостно заключил Кайто.  
      Шинарэ повержено вздохнула, спорить с Кайто с такие моменты было просто невозможно. Агито лишь безразлично пожал плечами. Уж он точно не станет пререкаться — во-первых, бесполезно, во-вторых, себе дороже…  
      …Поэтому последующая неделя была убита на тщательное запоминание всего и вся, что только могло пригодиться. Действовать Шинарэ собиралась исходя из своей принадлежности к команде «Скорпион»: официально она была единственным штормрайдером из их рядов, кому вроде как удалось уйти от «Wind SWAT», все остальные были схвачены… И ей уже пару раз поступали предложения присоединиться к другим командам, как перспективному штормрайдеру не самого низкого ранга, да только Шинарэ стойко отвергала все варианты.  
      Труднее было решить, как ввернуть в этот расклад Агито. Согласно действующей легенде, ядовитая принцесса «Скорпионов» была одиночкой до вступления в их команду, а о её членстве в некоторых ранних и уже распавшихся группах и подавно миру штормрайдеров известно не было — разные образы, разные истории. А отсутствие какого-либо определённого Пути не позволяло чётко отслеживать её как штормрайдера… Но вот того, кто звался Королём Клыка, знали. Знали, что он был в составе «Когарасумару», наверняка уже знали и о его уходе, трудно не заметить, что один из прославившихся Королей не появляется на сходках и не участвует в битвах запчастей… Агито не стремился узнать, как именно это объяснилось, но скорее всего всё списалось на внутренние разногласия, в последнюю пару лет те были нередким явлением.  
      Единственную легенду, связывающую ядовитую принцессу «Скорпионов» и Короля Клыка, которую не удалось забраковать и разгромить в три аргумента, предложил Акира, однако та предсказуемо не понравилась обоим участникам:  
      — Вы можете назваться парой. Это никак не зависит от команд и подозрений со стороны не вызовет. А если повезёт, Агито ещё и сможет с тобой в состав «Динамита» попасть. К тому же, Агито ничего делать и не придётся, игры Шинарэ-чан хватит на двоих.  
      — Ну да, ты тому наглядный пример, — прыснула в кулак Шинарэ, — так от поцелуя в щёку однажды шарахнулся, что чуть не загубил мне всё.  
      Они ничего так и не решили, а идти на встречу с «Динамитом» предстояло уже следующим вечером. Хотя саму по себе предложенную идею Шинарэ поддержала — в свои силы она верила, а что касалось довеска… Что же, пусть, как и сказал Кайто, подстраивается под ситуацию.   
      Шинарэ с Акирой остались обсуждать ещё какие-то детали, Агито же направился в свою спальню. У него была ночь и следующий день, чтобы что-нибудь придумать или просто прикинуть, как себя вести и подавать.  
      «И всё-таки ты ещё такой ребёнок!», — рассмеялся в голове Линд.  
      — Фак, заткнись.  
      Линд в ответ лишь залился новой порцией смеха. Как ни крути, Агито всё-таки был ещё недостаточно зрелым, чтобы осознать всю прелесть сложившейся ситуации — он просто упускал свой шанс! И в плане их заключённого спора, о которой он явно временно забыл, и просто так, без него.  
      «Хочешь, я сыграю за тебя? — с явной издёвкой предложил Линд. — Я даже дам обещание вернуть тебе тело по окончании»  
      Агито нахмурился. Линд никогда и ничего не делал просто так, не говоря уже о том, что ему уже удавалось взять верх обманом — один чёрт знает, что за план зародился в его голове на этот раз.  
      — Не бывать этому.  
      «Если в твою игру не поверят, ты поставишь под угрозу не только успех операции, но и, возможно, жизнь Нарэ, — невозмутимо продиктовал и без того известные возможные последствия Линд. — Так что подумай хорошенько, у тебя есть время до завтрашнего вечера»  
      Однако возможности нормально всё обдумать Агито словно бы никто не собирался давать, не говоря уже о том, что за ночь он так и не сомкнул глаз. Подсобил Акира, ничего не скажешь! Агито в принципе не представлял, как сыграть то, к чему никогда не стремился. Слишком близко подходящий человек расценивался как враг, желающий втереться в доверие, и гнался взашей — неожиданным для самого Агито исключением стали Минами Икки и ребята из «Когарасумару», но не больше… А многие девушки просто боялись к нему подходить, ну или просто не хотели услышать в ответ оскорбления.  
      Бросив попытки уснуть, Агито тихо, чтобы не разбудить Акиру, покинул спальню и направился на кухню. Кружка крепкого кофе немного привела мысли в порядок, остаток же времени до утра он провёл на балконе, невидящим взглядом следя за проезжающими мимо гостиницы машинами или проносящимися на огромной скорости штормрайдерами.  
      …Момент, когда Шинарэ проснулась и скрылась в ванной комнату, Агито благополучно пропустил, равно как не услышал и шум воды. Перебравшись в центральную комнату, Агито только успел усесться в кресло, уронил голову на грудь, желая хотя бы немного вздремнуть… И его вновь застали врасплох.  
      — Доброго утра! — Шинарэ обогнула диван и встала напротив.  
      Какая именно дверь скрипнула, предупреждая о её появлении, Агито понятия не имел и, открыв глаза, в следующий же миг вжался в спинку кресла:  
      — Фак, прекрати расхаживать по номеру в одном полотенце!  
      — Хочешь, чтобы я ходила без него? — нагнувшись ниже, улыбнулась Шинарэ.  
      — Да… То есть, нет! — Агито зло скрипнул зубами и, оттолкнув Шинарэ, резко поднялся на ноги. — Иди оденься, чёрт тебя подери!  
      — Повезло мне с напарником, ничего не скажешь. Если ты сегодня вечером отреагируешь подобным образом, плакала наша легенда. — Шинарэ обречённо вздохнула и, цыкнув языком, отвернулась. — Хотя, с другой стороны, если ты провалишься, я смогу действовать сама по себе, как и привыкла, и Кайто ничего не сможет сказать против.  
      И Шинарэ, не дав ответить, удалилась в свою спальню, оставляя Агито наедине с этой мыслью и самим собой. Ну или как наедине…  
      «Похоже, ты абсолютно безнадёжен, — усмехнулся Линд. — И сам опозоришься, и операцию Кайто сорвёшь»  
      — Фак, заткнись!  
      «Помни, моё предложение всё ещё в силе»

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

      Ханадо Икуса был из той категории людей, которые привыкли получать всё и сразу, посредством силы или не менее эффективных денег. До сих пор это видение мира ни разу не пошатнулось, и на нём строилась идеология команды «Динамит». Основной состав «Динамита» включал в себя семь основных членов ранда В и С, не считая лидера, и около полутора десятка последователей, не успевших продвинуться по Пирамиде за время её существования или присоединившихся уже после её обесценивания. Конечно, некоторые старожилы мира штормрайдеров старались поддерживать систему рангов, но где-то через год это стало просто символом, как и битвы запчастей — оберегаемой традицией.  
      Против «Скорпионов» до их разгрома «Динамит» выступал всего три раза, один из которых закончился их поражением, что немало ударило по собственной гордости… Однако, когда «Скорпионов» не стало, облегчения никто не почувствовал, особенно Ханада Икуса — противниками «Скорпионы» были достойными, несмотря на общую невыносимость и вскрывшуюся причастность к торговле всякой дури… Тем более, не «Динамиту» было о том судить.  
      Единственной, избежавшей поимки «Wind SWAT», оказалась так называемая ядовитая принцесса «Скорпионов», уже попадавшаяся в поле зрения «Глаза» во времена, кажется, «Солнечного затмения», сгинувшего больше года назад из-за магазинных грабежей, хотя перебегающие из команды в команду одиночки запоминались через раз, особенно без выраженного Пути. И пока об удачливой ядовитой принцессе помнили, её пытались привлечь в свою команду — Ханадо Икуса не был единственным, желающим перехватить её прежде других или прежде, чем она вообще перестанет гонять на АТ. Однако спешить всё равно было бессмысленно: «Призраки» предлагали деньги, «Северный ветер» звал побеждать в битвах запчастей… Икуса, анализируя отказы, решил, что не было смысла называть выгоды, достаточно было дать простор и видимую свободу действий — а уже глубже войдя в команду, всё равно придётся соблюдать правила и требования лидера.  
      И предложение, выверенное по времени и условиям, получило утвердительный ответ.  
  
      Местом очередной сходки была назначена привокзальная площадь, команда «Ледник» хоть и не любила чужаков на своей территории, но законы мира штормрайдеров соблюдала: пока есть АТ, катающиеся на них, несмотря на разногласия и стремительно устаревающую иерархию — одна большая семья.  
      Фонари горели только вокруг площади, центральные же были обтянуты грубой тканью, почти не пропускающей свет, и заменялись принесёнными лампами, подсветкой большого фонтана и прочей цветопляской, организованной штормрайдерами. Расчёт был прост: если кто нагрянет, лампы выключатся или разобьются, и в темноте будет удобно кидаться врассыпную, засветившись максимум на «пограничных» фонарях.  
      Шинарэ оперлась плечом на дерево: недостаточно далеко от фонтана, чтобы в тени полностью терялась её фигура, но достаточно, чтобы с расстояния плохо рассматривалось её лицо. Тёмно-болотные бриджи и белая футболка с тёмно-зелёным изображением скорпиона на спине, крашеные пряди волос и вишнёвые линзы — пришлось вернуться к стилю команды «Скорпион», чтобы её легко заметили и после избавления от него позже снова перестали узнавать.  
      — Не нравится мне этот твой образ, — прозвучало прямо над ухом.  
      Шинарэ вздрогнула, но малодушно отпрыгнуть в сторону себе не позволила.  
      Со спины, как оказалось, подкрался Агито… Или же, нет — повязки на голове не было, что намекало на господство над телом Линда, так называемого истинного владельца тела. Шинарэ сталкивалась именно с ним не так уж-то и часто, обычно «активным» был Агито, изредка по каким-то своим соображениям меняющийся местами с Акито и обратно… Линд же, насколько поняла Шинарэ, считался нежелательной частью их сознания и обычно занимал тело, вытесняя Агито с Акито силой.  
      — У тебя в альбоме хранилось несколько образов поярче и получше этого, — с улыбкой заключил Линд, осмотрев Шинарэ с ног до головы.  
      — И что это значит? — Шинраэ поджала губы. Дело было совсем не в комментарии относительно стиля, и это, похоже, сразу же поняли, потому что пришедшее в голову уточнение не понадобилось.  
      — Агито решил доверить эту операцию мне. — Линд довольно убедился и даже показательно развёл руками, как если бы желая дать понять, что всё должно быть очевидно и иного варианта не стоило рассматривать в принципе. — Ты ведь не против такого расклада?  
      — А ты в курсе, что именно нужно делать?  
      Линд подался вперёд, остановив своё лицо прямо напротив лица Шинарэ, и хищно улыбнулся:  
      — Играть.  
      Шинарэ смерила его слегка недоверчивым взглядом и, вдохнув поглубже, закрыла глаза… И как только те открылись вновь, в них уже не было ничего, кроме решимости. Игра начиналась.  
      Ханадо Икуса нашёлся довольно быстро, но подошёл к ним далеко не сразу. Присматривался, примерялся, пытался понять, почему рядом с принцессой «Скорпионов» ошивается…  
      …Да, Икуса прекрасно знал, кто перед ним. Ваниджима Агито — один из тех Королей, которые вот уже два с половиной года назад участвовали в разразившейся войне за небесную регалию. Довольно опасный противник, не только сильный, но и имеющий огромный опыт в боях, что часто ценится куда больше.  
      — Я почти и не верил, что получу согласие. — Икуса подошёл к Шинарэ, так и не дождавшись, пока та останется одна. Скорее всего, одна она и не осталась бы, Король Клыка почти не отходил от неё, что-то говоря и слушая говоримое в ответ, с недовольством поглядывал на подъезжающих штормрайдеров, расплывающихся в заискивающих улыбках или шутливо раскланивающихся перед узнанной принцессой сгинувшей команды.  
      Стоящий рядом с ней Король Клыка только как-то странно фыркнул на это, но вслух комментировать не стал. На приблизившегося Икусу он и подавно обратился ровно столько внимания, сколько уделяют обычно прошедшему мимо незнакомому и абсолютно неинтересному человеку… Хотя ввиду завязавшегося разговора всё-таки поглядывал на него с недовольством и, кажется, выжиданием скорого ухода.  
      Слухи в мире штормрайдеров всегда разлетались быстро, и часто они бывали правдивее официально оглашённых новостей. Например, согласно огласке, в «Когарасумару» произошли давно запланированные изменения со сменой состава, однако слухи утверждали, что Ваниджима Агито ушёл из команды по каким-то своим соображениям и первое время «Когарасумару» расчётливо не появлялись на сходках полным составом, ссылаясь на занятость отдельных людей, чтобы скрыть пустующее место, пока на него не нашлась замена… Вот только, кто бы ни был первоисточником громкого слуха, он понятия не имел об истинных причинах ухода Ваниджимы Агито и довольно разумно не стал выдавать за них собственные догадки — правда, так или иначе, однажды должна была всплыть сама.  
      — Я после облавы на «Скорпионов» не гоняла, чтобы на глаза полиции не попасться, — улыбнувшись Икусе, оповестила Шинарэ. — Успела даже пожалеть, что сняла АТ и не рискнула вернуться чуть раньше, ребята из «Северного ветра» мне понравились. Но, увы, второго предложения они мне не прислали.  
      — «Северный ветер» довольно сильные, — нехотя признал Икуса. — Мы как раз подумываем бросить им вызов на «Диск» или «Высь»… С тобой в команде, уверен, даже выиграем.  
      — Хоть кто-то оценивает меня по достоинству. — Шинарэ вновь улыбнулась, только на этот раз адресуя улыбку не Икусе, а Королю Клыка.  
      — Лесть — это даже близко не достойная оценка, Нарэ, — незамедлительно отозвался тот. — И только за сегодняшний вечер её было столько, что я готов следующему не умеющему держать язык за зубами сломать нос и пару костей в придачу.  
      — Скорее, это именно ты недооцениваешь её, Ваниджима Агито. — всё-таки решил не оставлять шпильку в свою сторону без ответа Икуса.  
      — Лично тебе я вообще не советую примерять моей Нарэ цену, — с заметной угрозой в голосе проронил Король Клыка, — иначе я приравняю цену твоей жизни, скажем, к цене самого дешёвого гроба.  
      — Не ты ли обещал, что просто молча посмотришь на моего будущего капитана и не будешь лезть с комментариями? — Шинарэ покосилась на него и шутливо ткнула его локтем под рёбра.  
      — В случае со «Скорпионами» я хотя бы знал пару из них, чтобы за тебя стребовать. А сейчас ты идёшь чёрт знает к кому, и их капитан мне уже не по душе, насчёт остальных теперь даже загадывать не хочется.  
      Икуса, услышав это, оценивающе прищурился.  
      …Слухи часто бывали правдивее официально оглашённых новостей, разве что редко могли озвучить причины тех или иных событий или людских поступков; но правда всё равно, так или иначе, всегда всплывала позже. Возможно, Икуса ошибался, но ему только что почудилось, что та самая причина, ставшая причиной ухода Короля Клыка из «Когарасумару», стояла прямо перед ним — с золотом в волосах и рисунком скорпиона на щеке. Личное почти всегда становилось на первый план, оттесняя даже команду, сколько подобных примеров уже бывало перед глазами, и, похоже, даже Королям не было чуждо простое и приземлённое человеческое.  
      Им не о чем было обо говорить, так что Икуса лишь осведомился, как можно напрямую связаться с Шинарэ, когда оно будет нужно, и почти сразу отделился. Нужно было обдумать предстоящий заключённый союз и заодно ещё пару несущественных на первый взгляд мелочей.  
      — Ну ты и загнул. — Шинарэ прыснула в кулак и опёрлась своим плечом в плечо Линда, поворачивая к нему голову и максимально понижая голос, сходя на шёпот. — Нужно было сразу предложить играть именно тебе, столько нервов бы сохранилось при подготовке.  
      — Чтоб ты знала, Нарэ, — усмехнулся в ответ Линд, — Агито тебя отлично слышал.  
      Шинарэ, запоздало сообразив это и самостоятельно, буквально через пару секунд после озвучивания, поспешно прикусила себе язык. Хотя, как ни крути, уже было поздно.  
      К тому же, не в обиду Агито будет сказано, но Шинарэ как-то не очень верилось, что он сумел бы сыграть так же удачно, особенно если учесть, что действовали они сейчас всё равно что без какой-либо подготовки. Слова для встречи с Ханадо Икусой не были продуманы и отрепетированы ввиду невозможности угадать его реплики, так что Линд импровизировал, подхватывая заданный серьёзно-шутливый тон Шинарэ. И импровизация, судя по отслеженной реакции Икусы, удалась.  
      — Я же говорил, что мне тогда на «Кубе» совсем не померещилась та девушка! — раздалось совсем рядом почти ликующе, и навстречу Шинарэ с Линдом шагнул ловко обогнувший пару человек Минами Икки.  
      — Попутного ветра, Король Шторма, — приветственно улыбнулась Шинарэ. — Рада, что ты поверил мне и ушёл с «Куба» до прибытия «Wind SWAT».  
      Икки запустил пятерню в волосы и немного криво улыбнулся. Он в тот вечер как-то и не спешил уходить, но Казума, отошедший вместе с Эмили ради ставок, вернулся назад заметно встревоженным и заявил, что им, наверное, стоило убираться — он заметил Удо Акиру и пару незнакомых людей без АТ, то приходящих, то уходящих, и явно совсем не для того, чтобы сделать ставку на битву, потому что на экран те даже не смотрели.  
      Казума был рядом с Икки и сейчас, Адачи Эмили тоже обнаружилась позади, пусть и решила вместе с парнями не подходить для разговора вплотную… А вот Буччи и Онигири вроде бы нигде не наблюдалось — а уж их двоих обычно было трудно не заметить. Возможно, они не смогли прийти на сходку из-за подработок или подготовки к выпускным экзаменам, а может, там было и что-то ещё, гадать было делом бесполезным. А спрашивать — и подавно.  
      — «Скорпион», да? — задумчиво протянул Казума, рассматривая рисунок на щеке Шинарэ. — Слышал, они плохо кончили.  
      — И поделом им, — опережая Шинарэ, только и фыркнул Линд.  
      — Говоришь прямо как твой брат, Агито, — покачал головой Икки. Наверное, он и подошёл скорее для того, чтобы хотя бы парой слов перекинуться с Агито, а не из-за того, что просто заметил Шинарэ и решил запоздало спросить её имя или поблагодарить за предупреждение на «Кубе».  
      — Уж прости, Король Шторма, — показательно щёлкнув пальцами и переняв обращение Шинарэ, усмехнулся Линд, — но ты слегка обознался.  
      Икки было открыл рот, чтобы сказать ещё что-то, и предсказуемо промолчал. И принялся рассматривать своего некогда друга с удвоенной внимательностью.  
      Агито впервые упомянул Линда перед Икки сразу после пробуждения того, пусть и размыто-образно. Позже, после сражения на авианосце, объяснения пришлось предоставить куда более полные. А по окончании войны уже Акито рассказал большую часть того, что знал и что Агито, поменявшись с ними местами, позволил раскрыть, просто потому что тупой Ворон иначе от них не отстал бы вообще. Икки знал о том, что проснувшийся якобы раньше положенного Линд называл себя первоначальным владельцем тела, что Линд грозился однажды забрать себе полный контроль… Акито ни словом не обмолвился ни о Газиль, бывшей началом всего, ни о Кайто, оказавшимся для него совсем не старшим братом — рассказал только о том, что «активатор мозга» немного пугал его и злил Агито одним фактом своего существования, а также что глаза его, занявшего тело, подобны глазам уже неплохо знакомых их команде «детей гравитации».  
      — Значит, это ты Линд, — довольно мрачно произнёс Икки.  
      — Это из-за тебя Агито ушёл… — не то спросил, не то утвердил Казума, тоже обративший внимание на отсутствие повязки и совсем чужие глаза.  
      — Кто же его знает, — показательно пожал плечами Линд. — С ним не только вам тяжело общаться.  
      Шинарэ немного нервно потёрла пальцы. С одной стороны, это всё не её дело — не её былая команда и не её оставленные друзья, которых она даже в каком-то смысле могла понять, исходя из опыта собственного — но с другой… Только лишнего внимания из-за конфликта им не хватало!  
      Линд, похоже, в этом был с ней солидарен.  
      — Если Агито захочет, то он сам с вами свяжется и поговорит, — скрестив руки на груди, холодно отрезал он. — Так что либо ждите, либо смиритесь.  
      — И что мешает тебе дать нам поговорить с ним сейчас, раз уж так удачно встретились? — скопировав жест Линда, с вызовом кинул Икки.  
      — Кроме того, что сегодня, по нашей с ним договорённости, вечер полностью мой и у меня на этот вечер куча планов? — Линд пару секунд помолчал, глядя куда-то перед собой, а после расплылся в неприятной улыбке. — Он только что отказался меняться. И Акито тоже запретил.  
      Икки предсказуемо вспыхнул, Казума же разве что молча покачал головой. И от продолжения проблемной беседы, явно способной перейти не только на повышенный тон, буквально спас вновь подошедший к Шинарэ Ханадо Икуса.  
      Не заметить появившихся на сходке Королей из состава «Когарасумару» он не мог, но и лезть к ним целенаправленно смысла не было. Вызовы им почти не кидали, признавая силу и некое подобие полученной ещё до войны за небесную регалию репутацию, да и просто знакомство с членами команды много у кого, включая Икусу, ограничивалось краткими столкновениями то тут, то там, без нормально построенного диалога… Однако тот факт, что они, ни с того ни с сего, решили подойти к принцессе «Скорпионов» да ещё и довольно мирно разговаривали с ней на неизвестные темы, был чем-то неприятен и настораживал. И особенно странным выглядел их последующий разговор с Королём Клыка — Икуса не слышал слов из-за царящего вокруг оживления, но обстановка не выглядела особо враждебной, несмотря на то, что Ваниджима Агито, вроде как, бросил команду по непонятным причинам. Не выглядела, по крайней мере, до самых последних мгновений, начавших просматриваться, уже когда Икуса подошёл довольно близко и оказался несомненно замеченным, чтобы резко передумать и развернуться оказалось недостойно.  
      — Круг твоих друзей не устаёт удивлять, — быстрым взглядом осмотрев двух представших его глазам Королей, проронил Икуса.  
      — На этот раз ты меня действительно переоцениваешь, — натянуто улыбнулась Шинарэ. — Я много кого знаю, но… Со всеми даже при желании не подружишься.  
      — Не все этого и достойны.  
      Линд скосил глаза на Икусу и, не сдержавшись, раздражённо фыркнул. Он сам, конечно, был далеко не подарком, о чём не уставал напоминать Агито, но даже он умел оценивать окружающих по достоинству и заслугам, воздерживаясь от оценок исключительно пространственных.  
      Ханадо Икуса с таким взглядом на мир, если не пересмотрит его в ближайшем будущем, мог сильно о сказанном пожалеть.  
      — Смотри, как бы не аукнулись тебе эти слова от объединённой силы тех, кто не достоин твоей дружбы, — переключившись на нового человека, озвучил мысли Линда заметно закипающий Икки. Мало ему было Линда, так ещё и кто-то третий решил встрять в разговор.  
      Казума положил было ладонь на плечо друга, призывая опомниться и не лезть на рожон, но Икки этот жест проигнорировал.  
      Икки всегда был довольно вспыльчивым и не любящим несправедливость. Жизнь, конечно, научила, что в чужие дела лезть себе дороже, иначе проблем не оберёшься и заодно втравишь в них собственных друзей… Но непосредственно сейчас кто-то третий просто очень не вовремя и очень непредусмотрительно сам подставился под горячую руку.  
      Икуса, кажется, и сам это запоздало понял, но отступать уже не собирался из принципа. Однако теперь промолчать не сумела уже Шинарэ:  
      — Давайте не будем доводить до крайностей. Мне бы не хотелось в первой же битве запчастей в составе «Динамита» выступать против «Когарасумару».  
      — Она права, не стоит доводить до открытого конфликта, Король Шторма, — тоже начиная допускать, что в случае продолжения нежелательной беседы всё реально может дойти до вызова на официальный поединок, покачал головой Линд. — Твоей команде ведь сейчас не нужны лишние проблемы и внимание?  
      — Ты сейчас защищаешь нас от них? — не понял Казума. — С чего бы вдруг?  
      Ханадо Икуса, к чести своей, нашёлся очень быстро. Были слова Линда прямым намёком или нет, но он истолковал их в свою пользу и, в тот миг даже не подумав о варианте проигрыша, улыбнулся, как улыбаются несомненные победители:  
      — Могу ли я считать, что ты принимаешь предложение вступить в состав «Динамита» вместе с принцессой «Скорпионов»?  
      Шинарэ удивлённо моргнула, а после с интересом покосилась в сторону Линда. Использовать столкновение с Минами Икки подобным образом — ей подобное в голову бы точно не пришло… И пусть явно велико было желание дать отрицательный ответ и стереть довольство с лица Икусы, Линд всё же лишь хитро улыбнулся и с кивком утвердил:  
      — Можешь.  
  
      Всё это выглядело настолько же нереальным, насколько и удивительно удачным. Если был шанс разыграть ситуацию в сторону Кайто и его операции лучше, то Агито непосредственно сейчас таковой не видел… Хотя спасибо за то стоило сказать всё-таки очень вовремя влезшему Ворону — без столкновения с ним Линду пришлось бы придумывать что-нибудь ещё.  
      Но вот что касалось самой ситуации с Минами Икки… Агито почти не сомневался, что они могут столкнуться на сходке с «Когарасумару», и это тоже по-своему повлияло на его решение согласиться на предложение Линда — Акито в преддверии предлагал пару своих вариантов для разрешения возможного конфликта, но Линд, в конце концов, не воспользовался ни одним. И на счёт того, не хочет ли Агито поменяться и поговорить с Минами Икки лично, спрашивал, как показалось, со всей серьёзностью, будучи намеренным такой шанс предоставить.  
      Как именно на это реагировать, Агито так и не решил, равно как и не сумел понять, чем именно Линд в этот момент руководствовался.  
      — Он возвращается, — тихо сообщил Акито. Линд, и правда, с видом победителя вошёл в клетку и приглашающим жестом указал наружу, сдерживая своё обещание и возвращая контроль над телом сразу, как официально закончилась сходка штормрайдеров. — Хорошо… поработал?.. — слабо улыбнувшись, попытался не то похвалить, не то просто поблагодарить Акито.  
      — Как будто могло быть иначе, — не помедлив ни секунды, отозвался Линд.  
      Агито на это только раздражённо фыркнул.  
      …Первое движение — запустить руку в карман, достать и надеть на голову повязку, передвинув ткань на правый глаз.  
      Шинарэ наблюдала за этим с заметной растерянностью: Акито занимал тело куда реже Агито, особенно в последнее время. Черты лица стали словно бы мягче, а когда Акито пригладил немного неряшливо растрёпанные волосы, в нём не осталось ничего от былого образа, созданного Линдом.  
      — Агито… обиделся, что ли? — подразумевая своё довольно критическое сравнение во время сходки, поинтересовалась Шинарэ.  
      — Нет, совсем нет! Просто мы решили, что сейчас моя очередь. — Акито взмахнул руками, а после, улыбнувшись, добавил: — Рад нашей новой встрече, Шинарэ-чан.  
      — Я тоже очень рада, — вернула улыбку Шинарэ. — Ну что, можно возвращаться в гостиницу и порадовать Кайто. Я, конечно, хотела предложить Агито на обратном пути зайти пригубить кофе, но раз уж здесь ты, а не он… — Шинарэ подпёрла пальцем подбородок и задумчиво посмотрела вверх, а после озарённо продолжила: — По клубничному коктейлю?  
      — Ты даже запомнила? — смущённо потёр шею Акито.  
      — Почему бы и нет?  
      Акито лишь снова слабо улыбнулся в ответ.  
      Как говорится, процесс превращения незнакомых людей в хороших приятелей контролю не поддается. Даже если знакомство вначале не заладилось. Агито с Акито познали это на собственном примере ещё благодаря Минами Икки, умудрившемуся сначала вытянуть их из-под крыла Кайто, потом затащить в собственную команду, а после и с ними плечом к плечу помчать к самой вершине Пирамиды — развеивать миф небесной регалии, хоть и не специально…  
      Шинарэ на такие масштабы не замахивалась и вообще честно считала их общение — и зарождающуюся почти что дружбу — исключительно временной. На одном из предстоящих перекрёстков жизни они точно свернут в разные стороны, возможно, больше никогда и не встретившись, но до тех пор почему бы не ехать наравне и не наладить отношения… И с тем же Акито, например, было очень приятно общаться; при общении с ним куда-то девалась вся въевшаяся в кожу язвительность, и разговор почти всегда на удивление ладился. Неважно, какая тема, Акито старался поддерживать любую — путался или путал сам, но неловкости то не вызывало. А уж когда затрагивалась механика и модифицирование АТ, Шинарэ и подавно готова была слушать его во все уши.  
      Посидев в круглосуточном кафе при вокзале, чтобы символично отпраздновать свою маленькую победу, они наконец-то вернулись в гостиницу, где их с нетерпением ожидал Удо Акира. Кайто уже ушёл спать, то ли не дождавшись, то ли просто не сомневаваясь, что всё пройдёт как по маслу. Акира, выслушав пересказ случившегося на сходке, облегчённо выдохнул: идея в случае провала отпускать Шинарэ на разведку в «Динамит» в одиночку ему не нравилась чуть ли не больше Кайто, поэтому удачному приглашению и Линда — то есть, для мира штормрайдеров Короля Клыка — он был очень рад. Хотя тот факт, что Агито неожиданно отказался показываться, выставив вместо себя Акито, вызвал немалое удивление.  
      Не показался Агито и через неделю, когда Ханадо Икуса вызвонил Шинарэ и предложил ей с Королём Клыка всё-таки выступить на битве запчастей против «Северного ветра» в основном составе — сражаться пришлось Линду, но он тому был только рад. Акито, конечно, заверял, что всё в порядке и Агито просто отдыхал, собираясь с силами и мыслями… Но окружающим от того всё равно было как-то не по себе, даже Кайто стал поглядывать в его сторону с некоторой долью беспокойства.  
  
  
      Когда на телефоне Шинарэ высветился входящий, на улице как раз начинали загораться фонари. Кайто уехал на встречу с Ясу, прихватив с собой Акиру — чтобы на обратном пути лишний раз устроить пока не до конца слушающемуся его трейлеру лишний тест — так что в номере, кроме Шинарэ, находился только Акито. Вытянув шею, Акито всё-таки глянул на экран, однако вместо нормального названия контакта значилась единственная заглавная «А».  
      Шинарэ выскочила из ванной в одном полотенце, и Акито, ещё только услышав скрип открывающейся двери, поспешно зажмурился. В какой-то момент подобные фокусы Шинарэ перестали удивлять и заставать врасплох. Но всё же до сих пор смущали, так что абсолютно невозмутимым оставался только с восхитительной слепотой игнорирующий её Кайто… И даже не трудящийся отворачиваться Линд.  
      Пара секунд, потраченная Шинарэ на удивлённое разглядывание экрана, стоила упущенного звонка. Телефон замолчал, однако Шинарэ продолжала неверяще смотреть на заглавную «А», кое-как придерживая одной рукой так и норовящее сползти полотенце.  
      — Что-то случилось, Шинарэ-чан? — поднеся ладонь к лицу и осторожно глянув на неё сквозь пальцы, поинтересовался Акито.  
      — Этот номер почти два года не звонил. — Шинарэ перекрутила в руках мобильный и, вновь положив его на стол, щелчком отправила в сторону Акито. — Если оживёт снова, сними трубку и задержи звонящего.  
      — Каким образом?  
      — Не знаю, придумай что-нибудь. Скажи, что ты похитил меня, и начни требовать выкуп. Я потом тебя выгорожу.  
      Акито убрал руку от лица и уставился на Шинарэ со смесью удивления и ужаса. К его счастью, Шинарэ уже отвернулась и даже сделала пару шагов по направлению к своей комнате, так что увидел он лишь спину и вскинутый кулак, призванный, похоже, подбодрить.  
      Повторного звонка так и не последовало, вместо него пришло краткое смс, которое Акито пришлось зачитать вслух по просьбе Шинарэ, намеренно оставившей дверь в свою спальню приоткрытой.  
      «От первой буквы первый шаг».  
      — Если это розыгрыш от Джинана, я его прибью. — Шинарэ, уже одетая, выскочила из своей спальни в обнимку с АТ.  
      Акито наградил её уже слегка взволнованным взглядом. Подобного оживления за Шинарэ до сих пор ни разу не наблюдалось, а тут вдруг один звонок — и столько шума.  
      — «Первая буква» в сообщении… это альфа, что ли? — Акито догадался не сам, а просто озвучил подсказку разрешившего головоломку Агито. — Это от твоей команды?  
      — Это звонок и рассылка через компьютер, с нашего общего аккаунта, — кивнула Шинарэ. — Мы раньше так назначали командный сбор… Сейчас это больше похоже на неудачную шутку, конечно, но я всё-таки сгоняю проверить. Хочешь со мной?  
      — А вдруг всё серьёзно, я тогда только помешаю, — тут же выкинул перед собой руки Акито. — Расскажешь потом просто, что да как?  
      — Ага! — И Шинарэ, в рекордные сроки надев АТ, стремглав выскочила из номера.  
      Команде «Альфа» некогда принадлежала территория, прилегающая к большому театру почти в центре города, а также подземная парковка, на которой было довольно удобно во время её пустования разыгрывать ограниченный в пространстве «Диск» — для «Альфа» это был всё равно что коронный тип битвы запчастей. Особенно когда у них было право на выбор условия и они называли местом проведения свою территорию.  
      Сейчас окружающая большой театр земля была поделена между несколькими группами штормрайдеров, а в частности на самом здании виднелось две эмблемы хозяев, видимо, равноправных между собой… И поверх фиолетовой спирали на жёлтом фоне — знак команды «Призраки», не так давно предлагавшей вступить в их ряды — обнаружилась совсем новая наклейка, намекающая на бросаемый вызов.  
      Ярко-красные замысловатые буквы греческого алфавита вырисовывали на тёмно-синей шестипалой звезде название команды. «Alpha».  
      — Сюрприз? — раздалось позади, пока Шинарэ неверяще рассматривала некогда свою эмблему. Обернулась она даже слишком быстро, словно испуганный ребёнок, за спиной которого прозвучал не знакомый голос, а рык дикого зверя.  
      — Ераи Шуно! — Шинарэ для верности протёрла глаза, но увиденный человек не спешил исчезать. — Да быть того не может!  
      Острое лицо, тёмно-русые волосы, синие линзы, за которыми давно забылся настоящий цвет глаз… Ераи Шуно довольно улыбался, наслаждаясь произведённым эффектом, а после показательно развёл в стороны руки. Шинарэ влетела в предложенные объятья уже на следующую секунду; может, не с виража, после которых обычно Шуно её ловил, но всё же с максимально развитой скоростью, на которую хватило мощности катушки двигателя с учётом расстояния.  
      — Что ты сделала со своими волосами, Шинарэ? Я любил твою длинную косу. — Шуно с улыбкой приобнял её за плечи. — Хотя, если подумать, по сравнению с другими ты почти не изменилась.  
      — А ты уже успел всех повидать? — отстраняясь и отъезжая чуть назад, сощурилась Шинарэ.  
      — Кроме Каноджо, но её обещал вызвонить Джинан, — с кивком сообщил Шуно. — Я, кстати, разослал приглашение всем. Ты первая.  
      — Как и всегда, собственно! — Из-за угла, явно прятавшись там уже некоторое время, высунул голову Курумо Джинан.  
      — Время идёт, но ничего не меняется, — согласился с ним ещё кто-то. — И я даже не знаю, хорошо это или плохо.  
      Хазукаши Каноджо уже давно забыла свой настоящий цвет волос, в этом месяце они были светлыми, почти белыми. После распада «Альфа», чудом пробившись на испытательный срок в какой-то не очень популярный — и ныне уже мёртвый — журнал, Каноджо почти не выходила ни с кем на связь. Шинарэ отслеживала её через сеть, иногда списывалась, обмениваясь поздравлениями на праздники, но не больше. Чудо, что Каноджо вообще пришла… Наверное, ради этого неслабо порушила своё идеальное расписание, что обязательно им однажды припомнит.  
      — Никто, кстати, не в курсе, почему о Тосо в последнее время вообще ничего не слышно? — намотав на палец выбившийся из причёски локон, поинтересовалась Каноджо. — Он даже на сайте не отписался, что придёт.  
      — Тосо… уехал из города. Сказал, что родители вконец доконали, и, выгадав момент, сбежал, — переглянувшись с Джинаном, всё-таки сообщила Шинарэ. — Обещал позвонить, как всё наладится. В отличие от некоторых.  
      Ераи Шуно, услышав это и отлично поняв, на кого намёк, виновато улыбнулся.  
      В прошлом события повернулись печальным образом как раз-таки из-за него. Лично его вины, конечно, не было — никто и не подумал бы заявлять подобное всерьёз, максимум, в немного горькую шутку — но всё же без него, несомненного лидера, команда перестала существовать словно бы в одно мгновение. Джинан с Шинарэ ещё некоторое время наблюдали за тем, как разделяют территорию «Альфа», а после окончательно закрыли на то глаза; прошлому стоило остаться в прошлом.  
      Семья Ераи занималась мобильными телефонами. Получив предложение перенести свой бизнес в Америку, они не раздумывали ни единого лишнего дня — родители поставили Шуно перед фактом за несколько часов до самолёта, так что ему даже попрощаться с друзьями нормально не удалось. Он вызвонил Джинана уже из Америки, с его помощью скоординировал свободное время, чтобы все остальные зашли на сайт их команды, и только тогда сумел по-человечески объяснить ситуацию, извиняясь за произошедшее и предлагая вместо себя сделать лидером Осороши Добуцу… Вот только без Шуно всё как-то быстро разладилось и расклеилось, и «Альфа» в одно мгновение просто перестала существовать.  
      — Похоже, я последний, — раздалось откуда-то сверху.  
      — Как и всегда, Добуцу, — абсолютно не удивившись и даже головы не задрав, вслепую приветственно отсалютовал Джинан, — как и всегда.  
      — В отличие от вас, у меня есть личная жизнь. И потом, я до последнего считал сообщение розыгрышем.  
      Добуцу спрыгнул с небольшого балкончика, что был прямо над собравшимися штормрайдерами, и чуть отъехал в сторону, чтобы иметь возможность рассмотреть их всех. Невысокий и нескладный, темноволосый и черноглазый — Осороши Добуцу был эталоном неприметности и мог затеряться в толпе за считанные секунды. Из всего состава «Альфа» Шинарэ знала его дольше всего и лучше всех: именно Добуцу подарил ей однажды АТ и познакомил со своими товарищами по команде, предлагая место и людей, чтобы почувствовать себя свободной…  
      …Эта свобода по-своему дорого обошлась, но прямо сейчас Шинарэ ни о чём не жалела.  
  
      Акито вертел в руках бело-красную фарфоровую маску, которую Шинарэ кинула на диван вместе с олимпийкой. «Альфа» никогда сильно не выделялись внешне — тёмно-синие спортивные костюмы с красной символикой и командной нашивкой, одинаковые парики с лентами, фарфоровые маски на лицах. Вне образа они были обычными людьми, которых никто и не назвал бы штормрайдерами: их не узнавали на улицах или сходках, не могли намеренно выискать на битвах запчастей, если они приходили, что называется, инкогнито…  
      Возвращение «Альфа» не стало событием. В то, что их эмблема настоящая, вообще поверили не с первого раза — «Призраки» сорвали её и выкинули дважды, прежде чем всё-таки принять вызов. Шинарэ наблюдала за этим и сама, и глазами членов «Динамита».  
      — То есть, ты собралась играть на два?.. или уже три фронта? — Акито переложил фарфоровую маску из руки в руку.  
      — Ну… Шуно ненадолго в Японии, так что это просто небольшой тур ностальгии. — Шинарэ слабо улыбнулась. — «Альфа» не воскресают, мы просто пощекочем народу нервы и официально распрощаемся с миров штормарайдеров. Уйдём, скажем так, по всем правилам, чтобы поставить окончательную точку для самих себя и больше точно не оглядываться на команду.  
      — Кайто и Акире рассказывать собираешься?  
      — Если выиграем первые две битвы, чтобы территорию вернуть хотя бы частично, — кивнула Шинарэ. — Если не выиграем, так и смысла не будет.  
      — Тут, эм… — Акито немного смущённо потёр шею, — Линд спрашивает, можно ли прийти на битвы посмотреть.  
      Шинарэ показательно развела руками, мол, как пожелает. Запрещать она права всё равно не имела. Конечно, она помнила, что Добуцу за что-то сильно недолюбливал Короля Клыка и точно признал бы в Линде его… Но это было абсолютно не её дело, она даже Добуцу никогда о причинах не расспрашивала, зная, что он не любил поднимать эту тему.  
      К тому же, Линд предпочитал не сильно светиться, чтобы к нему не подходили с претензиями, адресованными Агито — и с недавних пор к «Динамиту». Он прятал лицо под капюшоном или козырьком кепки, да и представлялся исключительно своим именем и без фамилии; никому не известный и не интересный одиночка-штормрайдер Линд, иногда появляющийся на сходках или битвах запчастей.  
      Подземная парковка встретила своих некогда хозяев приятной пустотой. «Призраки» разрешили своим предстоящим противникам выбирать условия, и те, будучи озвученными, только лишний раз утвердили, что под эмблемой «Альфа» скрывались не самозванцы — наблюдавшие за развитием событий старожилы признали коронный тандем места и типа битвы запчастей…  
      …Ранг В, «Диск». Хранитель должен доставить диск к «воротам» противника; каждая удача дарует одно очко, побеждает команда, первой набравшая десять очков.  
      — Главное, вынести их защитника, — хрустнув пальцами, утвердила Шинарэ. — А дальше я уже как-нибудь разберусь.  
      Диск первоначально вручили хранителю «Призраков», раз уж саму битвы выбирали кидавшие вызов «Альфа», однако долго он в чужих руках не удержался. Зато в руках Шинарэ он держался почти всегда до победного — ставка на манёвренность позволяла почти играючи уходить от большинства попыток поймать, в остальном же помогал прикрывающий Ераи Шуно, самый быстрый из их команды и успевающий подставиться вместо Шинарэ, чтобы она рванула наперерез или сразу к «воротам».  
      Защитника «Призраков», отводящего удары от хранителя, вывели из игры спустя минут двадцать после начала: Курумо Джинан без какой-либо жалости одним сильным пинком впечатал его в одну из колонн… Бедолага вроде бы поднялся, но почти сразу согнулся в три погибели и упал на колени — содержимое желудка вывернуло на землю — и Джинан, победно отсалютовав товарищам, пристроился караулить его в десятке шагов, давая понять, что цель у него в этой битве была одна-единственная.  
      — Лови меня! — прижав диск к груди, крикнула Шинарэ. Пригнувшись, уклоняясь от почти отнявшей диск руки, она резко ушла в сторону стены и, взъехав вверх по ней на половину высоты, со всей силы оттолкнулась в сторону, насколько мог судить Линд, Ераи Шуно. Тот крутанулся на одной ноге, на развороте хватая Шинарэ за руку, и описав в связке с ней круг, подставив вторую ногу для опоры, запустил её обратно в сторону вражеский «ворот». Кажется, следом за Шинарэ полетел ещё и слабый воздушный поток, придавший ускорение, так что двое атакующих, собиравшихся закрыть ей дорогу, просто не успели выставить заграждение.  
      Следом за защитником у «Призраков» выбыл и хранитель, доставивший Шинарэ немало хлопот и умудрившийся трижды отобрать у неё диск на подходе: Хазукаши Каноджо просто-напросто связала его с помощью своих цепей, вроде бы на вид тонких, но достаточно прочных.  
      Как Джинан, так и Каноджо, всегда играющие в «Диске» роли атакующих, следовали Пути Металла, хотя на титул Королей никогда даже не претендовали — это место в мире штормрайдеров занимал противник куда сильнее и опаснее… Да и катались Джинан с Каноджо не ради гонки к вершине Пирамиды, так что ранга В, полученного благодаря чисто командным достижениям, им обоим было более чем достаточно.  
      — У меня даже от просто наблюдения за хранителем «Альфа» голова кружится, — проронил кто-то справа от Линда. — Как только не дурнеет по стенам постоянно прыгать?  
      — Это ведь была раньше территория «Альфы», значит, много тренировок и просто практики, — показательно пожал плечами Линд.  
      — Ну, знаешь, если вестибулярка слабая, никакие тренировки не помогут, организм не обманешь.  
      …К тому времени, как выбыл защитник «Призраков», счёт был «4:7» в пользу «Альфа», и оставшиеся три очка заполучить труда уже не составило. Первый официальный поединок едва воссоединившейся команды против «Призраков» закончился переходом территории обратно к предыдущим её хозяевам.  
      Праздновать свою победу «Альфа» не стали. Как минимум, почти у каждого были этим вечером ещё дела, а как максимум, отпразднуют, когда полностью вернут свою территорию. Джинан хотел было навязаться Шинарэ в сопровождающие до гостиницы, но, заметив подъехавшего к ней Линда, всё-таки передумал и, махнув рукой на прощание, откланялся.  
      В гостиничном номере было тихо, а при тщательном осмотре выяснилось, что тот пустовал. Трейлера на парковке тоже не было видно, значит, Кайто куда-то уехал на ночь глядя и, вероятно, Акиру тоже с собой прихватил. Скорее всего, лично встречался с каким-нибудь докладчиком или что-то согласовывал с «Wind SWAT». Шинарэ никогда не совала в это нос: то, что будет нужно, её расскажут и обрисуют со всех сторон, а остальное не для её ушей и не её забота. Кайто такую позицию в каком-то смысле ценил, что только лишний раз давало повод её придерживаться.  
      — Мне в какой-то миг показалось, что ленты тебя задушат. — Линд с некоторой долью сочувствия проследил за тем, как Шинарэ пальцами расчёсывает жутко растрепавшийся парик. Шинарэ в ответ на это как-то странно улыбнулась, словно такое уже случалось, но отказаться от составляющей образа всё равно не сподвигло. — Ты, кстати, будучи по-настоящему серьёзной, выписываешь виражи покруче, чем в боях за «Динамит».  
      — Вот ещё, за Ханадо Икусу выкладываться больше чем на половину, — слегка оскорблённо фыркнула Шинарэ. — Я вообще в составе «Динамита» больше яркий трофей, чем полноценный член команды, так что и напрягаться незачем.  
      — Король Клыка, по разумению, тоже не особо «Динамиту» и нужен, — согласно кивнул Линд, — Икуса прихватил его за компанию с тобой только благодаря большому для нас везению.  
      — Ну, везение это было исключительно для Кайто, а не для «нас», — философски пожала плечами Шинарэ. — Мне одной, наверное, было бы даже чуть споваднее действовать. И привычнее.  
      — Ага, подкатила бы к Ханадо Икусе, как сделала это с лидером «Скорпионов», — едко отозвался Линд, — и притворялась бы его девушкой, а не моей.  
      — Прозвучало сейчас так, будто ты вдруг начал ревновать всерьёз, а не согласно игре.  
      — Избыток нашей легенды.  
  
      Через неделю, выждав немного и понаблюдав за ситуацией в мире штормрайдеров, «Альфа» кинули ещё два вызова на битвы, двум другим хозяевам бывшей своей территории.  
      Ранг С, состязание типа «Высь». Основное правило: сбить противника с шестов, являющихся полем боя на довольно внушительной высоте над землёй. Одна из самых неудачных для Шинарэ битв запчастей, поскольку её манёвренность здесь не стоила почти ничего. Большую часть победы обеспечили Осороши Добуцу, специализирующийся на обманных манёврах и почти исчезновениях на поле боя у всех на виду — прямо как в жизни — и Ераи Шуно, следующий, как окончательно убедился Линд, Пути Ветра и предпочитающий бить с расстояния, используя воздушные потоки.  
      Территория, прилегающая к большому театру, вновь вернулась в распоряжение команды «Альфа»…  
      …К тому же, на вторую «Высь» в плане наблюдателя пришёл уже непосредственно Агито, что по-своему успокоило Акиру с Кайто. И даже немного порадовало Шинарэ. В конце концов, пусть с Агито она поладила явно чуть хуже, чем с Акито или Линдом, его отсутствие всё равно казалось ужасно неправильным.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

      Иногда, наблюдая за Агито, Шинарэ искренне удивлялась, как он может столь холодно реагировать на любое упоминание своей было команды. В конце концов, команда для штормрайдера — это как вторая семья. По крайней мере, настоящая команда, которая прошла на своём пути огонь и воду, первый покорив своим колёсам, а по второй научившись ездить, как по обычной дороге.  
      «Когарасумару» была в глазах Шинарэ как раз одной из таких команд. «Когарасумару» пережили вместе столько всего, что это, казалось, должно было связать их навсегда. Чего стоило то сражение типа «Куб» против команды «Бегемот» — о нём мир штормрайдеров вспоминает до сих пор, вот уже почти два с половиной года спустя, приводя в пример сумасшедшей целеустремлённости, неповторимой удачи. И восхитительной наглости, с которой Минами Икки превратил одиночные бои на закрытых участках «Куба» в именно командное сражение на одном общем поле!  
      Немалого стоила и навсегда изменившая мир война за небесную регалию. Многие штормрайдеры вообще не сразу поверили в то, что случилось — в то, что на самом деле подъём по Пирамиде был лишён реального смысла и являлся просто погоней за силой и бесполезным для слуха легендарного «Спящего леса» рангом. Так называемые «дети гравитации» всё равно были вне всех этих рангов… Да и небесная регалия оказалась всё равно что мифом, выдуманным специально для людей, уставших от реальной жизни и готовых ухватиться за красивую сказку. И ведь ухватились многие, совершенно не подозревая, что, погнавшись за синей птицей счастья, поймают за хвост лишь простую родственную дрозду птаху, которая ещё и клюнет раз-другой, приводя в чувство.  
      Результатом войны оказались тысячи разочарованных и разочаровавшихся. Время АТ грозило резко подойти к концу, лишившись самых ярких и сильных своих представителей, потерявших цель, к которой упорно шли не один год. Такие, как «Когарасумару», сохранили значимость АТ и команд, некоторые другие, не сумев просто отпустить былое, превратили АТ в чистой воды хобби ради встречи с друзьями… Вот только у них для обычного хобби последствии стало не хватать времени.  
      «Спящему лесу» больше нечего было защищать: если кто-то из них и продолжил гонять на АТ, то лишь по привычке или составляя компанию дорогим друзьям… Были и те, кто окончательно исчез из виду, чтобы их имена и титулы не напоминали о минувших днях и ошибках ни прочим людям, ни им самим. О команде «Генезис» было слышно преимущественно благодаря, пять же, просто не забывших её «Когарасумару», да и Симка, знаменитая Ласточка, периодически мелькала на сходках штормрайдеров и битвах запчастей, в основном составляя компанию Минами Икки, который, несмотря на всё произошедшее, всегда принимал её радушно.  
      Верными миру штормрайдеров остались преимущественно те, кто с самого начала вошёл в него ради развлечения. Для них ничего не изменилось — для них не было жизни без АТ, без полётов, без битв запчастей. Таких можно было по пальцам пересчитать, и именно между ними всё равно что символично разделилась территория города. Проигрыш больше не лишал эмблемы и не распускал команду, иначе уже скоро не осталось бы никого, да и не было в этих жестоких правилась больше смысла — Пирамида рангов оставалась в памяти людей, так просто умереть спустя столько лет существования она просто не могла, но больше не управляла ими.  
      …Потерявшие часть своего влияния «Призраки», «Когарасумару», «Ледник», ещё пара-тройка знаменитых и не очень названий, оставшихся частью мира штормрайдеров после падения мифа небесной регалии… И вновь показавшиеся «Альфа».  
      И пусть их команда вернулась лишь на время, чтобы впоследствии проститься с таким дорогим миром АТ по всем правилам и навсегда, Шинарэ всё равно была бесконечно счастлива этому воссоединению. И именно поэтому абсолютно не понимала Агито, который при малейшем упоминании «Когарасумару» и связи с ними начинал злиться. Возможно, прошлое должно становиться прошлым, чтобы появился шанс двигаться вперёд, но просто перечеркнуть его и попытаться притвориться, что этого самого прошлого никогда не было… Наверное, у Агито на то должны быть веские причины.  
  
      К возвращению почти два года назад распавшейся команды «Альфа» Кайто отнёсся почти равнодушно. На уточняющий вопрос, вернулась ли в её состав Шинарэ, та утвердительно кивнула, и вопрос оказался закрыт вместе со взятым обещанием, что хотя бы нынешней важной операции это не помешает… А дальше, продолжать работать на «Wind SWAT» или нет, зависело уже от самой Шинарэ, в конце концов, официально в составе она не числилась, так что никаких обязательств.  
      Акира любопытства ради тоже выбрался посмотреть на одну из битв запчастей с участием «Альфа», даже вроде как признал по стилю Курумо Джинана и Осороши Добуцу, несмотря на парики и маски — приходилось наблюдать их бои во времена своего членства в «Бегемоте». Однако больше одного раза Акира всё-таки решил на сходках не светиться, по крайней мере, пока они не закончат с «Динамитом».  
      …Старший брат Ханадо Икусы из-за долгов родителей и дяди связался с наркотиками. Три его вполне себе официальные подработки, так или иначе, были связаны с людьми, занимающимися распространением, а Икуса в свободное время с помощью друзей развозил товар получателям или просто передавал его другим курьерам. Как только подтверждение этому было получено, операция из стадии разведки и наблюдения перешла к осторожной подготовке к активным действиям. «Wind SWAT» на этот раз работали не просто с особой аккуратностью, но и сотрудничая с тремя отделами полиции — это и было причиной всех тщательных перестраховок Кайто и совсем небеспричинного беспокойства за втянутую в операцию Шинарэ. Он мог бы найти или временно завербовать ещё кого-нибудь, но решил не тратить на то время и не подвергать операцию лишнему риску из-за недостаточного уровня доверия к временному агенту…  
      Агито выругался на такое объяснение довольно грубо, но Кайто оставил то без внимания. Шинарэ же и подавно выглядела польщённой и даже немного счастливой, окончательно утвердившись во мнении, что пропустить эту операцию было бы огромной потерей — опасность опасностью, её никто не отменял, и Шинарэ не отрицала и не умаляла её, но стать участником чего-то подобного всё равно дорогого стоило. Агито покрутил пальцем у виска, но получил в ответ только демонстративное пожимание плечами, мол, каждому своё.  
      — Нас как-то маловато, чтобы отловить всех гоняющих на АТ доставщиков, — выслушав план операции по перехвату, скептически проронил Агито. Признав в лицо некоторых членов «Wind SWAT» и не особо горя желанием стоять рядом с ними, он уселся на крыше трейлера и оттуда взирал на расстеленную на земле карту с отмеченными перекрытыми полицией улицами.  
      — Там добрая половина вообще не в курсе, что за посылки доставляет, если верить вашей с Нарэ оценке, значит, эта часть сама сдастся сразу, как увидит мигалки, — отмахнулся от него Кайто. — Главное, поймать Ханадо Икусу и самый близкий его круг. Желательно, с пакетами на руках. Сдаёте их мне и сваливаете, а остальным займётся уже непосредственно полиция.  
      Официально в этой операции не участвовало ни Ваниджимы Агито, ни Сакудо Шинарэ. Первый должен был прибиться во время охоты на АТ вместе с Акирой и исчезнуть так же неожиданно. Участие второй ограничивалось созданием неразберихи на улицах — случайные столкновения с убегающими и направления их по заведомо гиблым путям в руки к поджидающим в засаде членам «Wind SWAT» — и точно таким же, как и в случае с Агито, последующим пропаданием со всех радаров.  
      Шинарэ опустила козырёк красно-оранжевой кепки на глаза, вновь прячась под безликим и безымянным образом джинсового костюма. Если, зайдя за угол, снять его и закинуть в мусорный бак или предварительно припрятанную там сумку вместе с АТ, обратно из-за угла Шинарэ выйдет уже самой обычной девушкой в самой непредсказуемой одежде — и в ней уже не заподозришь того странного по внешнему виду парня, что ткнул пальцем в опасном направлении.  
      — Хочешь сказать, совсем не страшно? — осведомился непосредственно перед расхождением по своим постам Агито.  
      — Страшно, — честно кивнула Шинарэ. — Но я бы всё равно ни на что это не променяла.  
      — Фак, — с чувством выругался Агито. — Ты ненормальная.  
      — Приму за комплимент.  
      …Из всех на тот миг ещё не используемых направлений, которые Шинарэ могла указать в панике врезавшемуся в неё Ханадо Икусе, она намеренно выбрала то, в котором находился Кайто. Агито, конечно, не отказался бы сломать ему пару костей собственноручно, считая это личным — ведь это именно из-за Икусы с его «Динамитом» он был вынужден заключить сделку с Линдом на время операции… Но Агито, как рассудила Шинарэ, мог отыграться и на остальных; а для Кайто это было ещё и возможностью проверить, что же представляет собой новый трейлер в действии — в настоящей погоне, а не просто показательном отыгрыше с Акирой под рукой.  
      Судя по тому, что Ханадо Икуса примерил наручники, а Кайто не выдвинул длинного списка недовольства, подарком от группы любителей-самоучек он всё-таки остался доволен.  
      Тот факт, что со дня облавы минул целый месяц, Агито отследил благодаря традиционной суете Шинарэ с присланными матерью деньгами. Шинарэ раздала остатки долгов, что висели на ней из-за работы над трейлером, оплатила школьные курсы подготовки к поступлению, на которые ходила через раз, но которые вёл кто-то из знакомых матери, что обеспечивало липовую посещаемость, привычно продлила оплату гостиничного номера, откуда не собиралась съезжать, потому что лучше уж так, чем с «отцом и его бутылкой»… Акира с Кайто никак это не комментировали, и Агито тоже не собирался — он просто мысленно поражался тому, как просто Шинарэ сменяла всё равно что отсутствующую семью на мир штормрайдеров и работу на «Wind SWAT», словно бы это и было всегда её жизнью.  
      А ещё Агито уже почти перестал удивляться, как быстро и незаметно проходило время. Сейчас дни пролетали мимо него на бешеной скорости, тогда как раньше они могли тянуться, как резина. Особенно длинными они казались в последнюю пару месяцев членства в «Когарасумару». Слушая выступления будто бы отказывающегося взрослеть и становиться серьёзным Минами Икки и поглядывая на часы, Агито иногда думал, что какой-нибудь шутник, вроде того же Онигири, приклеил стрелки к циферблату… Но сейчас, когда былая команда осталась позади, Агито иногда, наоборот, казалось, что время словно бы ускорилось — словно бы подгоняло вперёд, как если бы там было что-то важное, что ну никак нельзя откладывать…  
      Только вот Агито ничего хорошего в перспективе не видел. Чем больше времени проходило, тем сильнее становился Линд, а значит, всё ближе был тот неотмеченный в календаре день, когда он сочтёт это тело достаточно подходящим для себя. И потом, мало того, что они с Акито установили с Линдом некое подобие перемирия на фоне заключённого спора — в конце концов, шансы у них должны были быть хоть сколько-то равные, иначе всё бессмысленно — так Линд ещё и ни на миг не собирался позволять лишний раз расслабиться. Стоило допустить мысль, что всё максимально хорошо и безопасно, как Линд вытеснял активного хозяина тела и занимал его место; и не возвращал контроль, пока не заканчивались силы на его поддержание. Агито в такие моменты оставалось лишь ругаться сквозь зубы, понимая, что он недопустимо ослабил защиту…  
      Но почему-то, несмотря на установку больше подобного не допускать, оно обязательно случалось снова и снова.  
  
      Когда врасплох застали дурные вести, время близилось к семи вечера. Агито с Шинарэ и Акирой играли в карты в центральной комнате и на неожиданный стук в дверь обернулись все разом и одинаково удивлённо. Работники гостиницы если и приходили, то по давно выученному расписанию, а о ком-то постороннем должны были сообщить со стойки регистрации по телефону…  
      Стук повторился — похоже, это не просто кто-то из жильцов по соседству ошибся номером — и Шинарэ со вздохом спрятала свои карты в карман, не желая оставлять на столе, и пошла открывать.  
      На пороге обнаружился почему-то весьма хмурый Шиничи Ясу. Что же, его могли пропустить и без сообщения, особенно если он хотел превратить свой визит в некоторое подобие сюрприза и добивался этого демонстрацией удостоверения…  
      …Вот только на этот раз, к сожалению, сюрприз оказался абсолютно не из приятных.  
      — Кайто ещё нет, — улыбнулась следом за приветствием Шинарэ, зная, что Ясу мог прийти обычно разве что к нему. — Но Вы можете подождать его в номере, Ясу-сан, я сделаю кофе, если хотите.  
      — Спасибо, не нужно. — Ясу потёр подбородок и как-то странно вздохнул, не то просто устало, не то именно обречённо. — Вообще-то, я хотел поговорить именно с тобой, Шинарэ.  
      — Со мной?  
      Шинарэ впустила Ясу в номер и всё-таки принесла ему с кухни кофе. Игру свернули и карты убрали, но уходить из центральной комнаты ни Акира, ни Агито не спешили; Шинарэ и не настаивала, скрывать ей было нечего, компромата на неё не имелось даже у Кайто. Вот только лучше уж причиной визита Шиничи Ясу было что-нибудь очернительное — отбрехаться или просто возмутиться было бы куда легче, чем принять новость, слышать которую не захочется никому и никогда… хотя однажды придётся принять едва ли не каждому.  
      Шинарэ вышла из номера на почти не сгибающихся ногах, прихватив с собой только сумку с документами и кошелёк. Агито про себя нехотя отметил, что она вообще крайне редко прикасалась к первому, как если бы официальные бумаги удостоверения личности жгли пальцы — а тут ещё и повод такой… Шиничи Ясу, простившись с молчаливо переваривающим услышанное Агито и моментально помрачневшим Акирой, тоже откланялся.  
      — Интересно, это достаточный повод, чтобы мать Шинарэ всё-таки отложила работу и прилетела в Японию? — тихо проронил Акира, чтобы хоть как-то оживить повисшую тишину.  
      — Я бы предложил тебе поспорить… — Агито цокнул языком, — но, думаю, момент для кона неподходящий.  
      Намерение сказать ещё что-то сбил неожиданно заигравший где-то под диванной подушкой мобильный. Агито даже не сразу сообразил, что это был телефон Шинарэ — случайно или намеренно она оставила его, гадать не хотелось и подавно.  
      На контакте высвечивалось «Хазукаши Каноджо».  
      — Шинарэ оставила телефон в номере, перезвоните ей позже. — Вопросительно переглянувшись с Акирой, Агито всё-таки опередил его с намерением поднять трубку. В конце концов, та могла продолжать звонить долго, да и просто из-за отсутствия ответа могли реально начать беспокоиться. — Или лучше даже завтра.  
      — Молодоват ты голосом для так обожаемого ею Кайто. — Звонившим, несмотря на имя контакта, оказался всё-таки парень. Видимо, он просто одолжил телефон у Каноджо. — Кем будешь?  
      — Я просто друг, — нехотя выдал Агито самую пространственную из всех возможных фраз.  
      — У меня пальцев не хватит, чтобы всех «просто друзей» Шинарэ пересчитать. Упрости мне задачу и назовись, что ли.  
      По ту сторону трубки уже женский голос, хоть и приглушённый — видимо, Каноджо тоже слушала разговор — наугад предположил несколько имён… А после оба звонящих спохватились, вспоминая, что им в самом начале сказали, мол, телефон Шинарэ оставила в гостиничном номере.  
      — Тот монстр из «Бегемота», что ли? Кажется, Шинарэ с ним иногда видели на сходках, скорее всего, из-за этого самого Кайто, — озарённо изрёк кто-то ещё, и Агито вроде как признал в его голосе Курумо Джинана. Похоже, друзья Шинарэ по «Альфа» были все вместе и просто включили громкую связь, чтобы никто не остался не у дел и никому не пришлось потом отдельно пересказывать весь разговор. — Как там его?.. Удо Акира, вроде?  
      — Да ладно, без разницы, — фыркнула Каноджо. — Как вообще получилось, что Шинарэ без мобильного ушла, а?  
      — Ни черта не «без разницы», — тут же осадили её. — Назовись уже, «друг».  
      — Ваниджима Агито. — Примерить на себя вроде бы удачное имя Акиры, чтобы в одночасье отсечь все последующие вопросы, Агито тогда почему-то в голову не пришло, так что он честно назвал имя собственное.  
      И вызов после некоторого копошения — телефон, видимо, перешёл из рук в руки — неожиданно оказался сброшен. Хотя Агито был уверен, что расслышал, как кто-то перед этим произнёс его титул в мире штормрайдеров. Причём довольно мрачным тоном — так его поминали если не враги, то просто старые недоброжелатели и неприятели, отношения с которыми наладить было нереально из-за неподдающихся подсчёту причин.  
  
      Количество людей, собравшихся на кладбище, едва превысило двадцать человек. Из них добрая треть с мужчиной, чей гроб опускался в могилу, даже знакома не была… Но они знали его дочь.  
      Шинарэ стояла в первом ряду, с сухими глазами и остекленевшим взглядом. Похороны организовывали родственники отца, которых она почти не знала и потому к ним не подходила, и те в ответ её тоже не трогали — даже погребальную фотографию держать на время службы не заставили. Общее горе если и сближало, то только немой солидарностью.  
      Хазукаши Каноджо и Курумо Джинан стояли чуть поодаль; первая, поджав губы, теребила снятый с шеи шёлковый шарф, а второй то и дело украдкой посматривал на часы, чувствуя себя на кладбище ужасно неуютно. Осороши Добуцу, в отличие от них двоих, отца Шинарэ знал — ещё в то время, когда он не начал пить и был человеком довольно приятным, хоть и строгим — поэтому находился рядом с Шинарэ, стоял прямо за её спиной, изредка касаясь её плеча двумя пальцами и выдёргивая таким образом из оцепенения. Ераи Шуно оказался единственным из состава «Альфа», кто не сумел прийти, но Шинарэ и остальных совсем не упрашивала, они просто единогласно решили её морально поддержать.  
      — Твоя мать так и не приехала, — не то спросил, не то утвердил Кайто.  
      Все разошлись, но Шинарэ так и стояла у могилы. Ни родственники, ни друзья окрикивать или утаскивать её силой не взялись; слова мало чего стоили и совсем не помогали, так что разумнее было просто оставить её одну и позволить окончательно со всем смириться.  
      — Когда я ей позвонила, чтобы рассказать, она среди всего прочего сказала, мол, не успела она с ним развестись… — Шинарэ тяжело вздохнула. — А ведь пока отец не начал пить, они жили довольно дружно. По крайней мере, против моих АТ всегда выступали единодушно.  
Полезть пьяным в драку и разбить голову, слетев с лестницы… Если бы это никак не затрагивало её, Шинарэ над такой смертью могла бы и посмеяться.  
      Хотя в её жизни, по сути, даже с учётом этих похорони ничего и не изменилось. Она как жила всё равно что сама по себе, так и будет жить; мать продолжит присылать ей деньги, как и до этого, а за квартирой, в которой жил отец, теперь будут следить его родственники, возьмут на себя и приведение её в порядок, и оплату…  
      — Твой отец курил? — помолчав, поинтересовался Кайто.  
      Шинарэ машинально кивнула, а после растерянно проследила за тем, как Кайто, подпалив вытащенную из пачки сигарету, опустил её на свежую землю трейлере. Кайто вообще не собирался приходить на кладбище — всё это его ни коим образом не касалось — но на том настоял Шиничи Ясу, да и Акира не хотел оставлять Шинарэ одну в такой момент.  
      Агито идти на похороны отказался, но запретить этого Акито не мог… Хотя Акито понятия не имел, что говорить или делать, поэтому преимущественно молчал. А уходя с кладбища,   
      — Такое ощущение, словно в голове молотком бьют по черепным стенкам. — Шинарэ дождалась, пока потухнет оставленная Кайто сигарета, и, отвернувшись от могилы, направилась к выходу с кладбища. Акито пошёл следом, подхватив сумку с АТ Шинарэ, абсолютно забытую ею за собственными мыслями.  
      В гостиницу Шинарэ идти не хотелось, но и никакое другое направление не вырисовывалось, поэтому она, чуть отойдя от территории кладбища, просто остановилась и, закинув голову назад, уставилась вверх.  
      Утро только занялось, солнце пока маячило где-то у самого горизонта, совсем не грея и только начав нормально освещать дорогу.  
      — Кажется, кто-то из родственников отца счёл, что я его смерти радуюсь… Или, может, мне послышалось. — Шинарэ с задумчивым взглядом изучила размеренно светлеющее небо. — Я даже знаю, почему, но… Я… — Она опустила голову и потёрла виски. — Отец не был таким уж-то плохим: он был строгим, но не плохим… Я… Почему я даже заплакать по нему не могу?..  
      Шинарэ провела ладонью по лицу и посмотрела на неё со смесью растерянности и зарождающейся злости на саму себя. Она не жила дома — появлялась там максимум раз в неделю, чтобы проверить почту, и снова уходила — по наставлению матери оплачивала счета, если отец забывал или не находил денег сделать это сам. Но ведь это не значило, что она забыла, как жила её семья раньше.  
      Раньше, пока отец не потерял работу и не стал начинать ссоры на пустом месте, не желая зависеть исключительно от жены — однако новой работы он найти всё никак не мог, и атмосфера дома только портилась. Раньше, пока отец не начал пить и мать не уехала, сказав, что по возвращении разведётся с ним, если он не одумается. Перед отъездом мать наказала сразу же позвонить ей, если станет ещё хуже, и Шинарэ сделала это уже через пару месяцев… Но жить у родственников отца или друзей матери отказалась, заявив, что может быть максимально самостоятельной и в этой самостоятельности ответственной. Она это доказала, выстругав из себя не то чтобы полноценную личность, но точно не слабохарактерную или ветреную девчонку — за это, наверное, стоило сказать отдельное спасибо сначала команде и друзьям, а потом и Кайто с Акирой…  
      Не могла же она за всем этим где-то мысленно запереть или просто отсечь такое важное семейное прошлое, чтобы даже не скорбеть о потерянном?  
      — Не хочешь проехаться, Нарэ? — Пропустил он момент, когда его несобранностью из-за видимого состояния Шинарэ решил воспользоваться Линд, или же всё-таки по собственному желанию позволил ему сменить себя, Акито и сам не понял. На вопросительный взгляд Агито он лишь показательно пожал плечами и, прижавшись спиной к прутьям клетки, закрыл глаза, оставляя всё на «активатора мозга», вдруг хотя бы он подберёт правильные слова.  
      — Проехаться… — неопределённо протянула Шинарэ, смотря на протянутую ей сумку с АТ.  
      — Именно. До моста.  
      Предложенный маршрут возвращал в город и проходил его насквозь. Такого длинного маршрута они ни разу не строили ни с Линдом, ни с Агито. Хотя на этот раз Линд именно маршрута не предлагал, он предлагал просто ехать: задавал скорость, иногда сменяя направление, петляя по улицам и намеренно удлиняя путь, но не вырывался сильно вперёд и не подгонял… Шинарэ сначала гнала следом, просто чтобы не потерять его из вида, а после, словно бы проснувшись, ускорилась и попыталась обойти на повороте — чуть не вылетела на дороге, не справившись с виражом, Линд схватил её за руку и оттащил назад. И Шинарэ разозлилась на себя по-настоящему. Будь она сейчас на битве запчастей или задании Кайто, и всё бы завалила, просто потому что в голове крутилось слишком много лишних мыслей.  
      …Каждый шаг, каждый прыжок, каждый трюк — всё это отец раньше, до того, как пристрастился к алкоголю, критиковал жестоким образом, считая АТ изобретением безумца. По его словам, человек не должен отрываться от земли и пытаться домчать до неба, что и пытались сделать многие, особенно сейчас, когда уже не было гонки за ранг Пирамиды… Отец считал, что штормрайдеры только и делали, что прятались за своей скоростью от проблем, гоняли по улицам, потому что верили, что смогут убежать от обычной — реальной — жизни, кажущейся им слишком простой или слишком сложной. А что они будут делать, когда эти механические крылья сломаются или отпадут с окончанием значимости АТ? Или из-за травмы… Они ведь, потерявшись в небе, будут словно бы заново учиться ходить по земле, а время к ним милосердно не будет и отведённое на повторное обучение время вычтет из полноценной жизни.  
      Шинарэ помнила, как отец чуть не выкинул её первые АТ, остановило только то, что те стоили кучу денег и вообще были подарком от друга. Осороши Добуцу, конечно, честно рассказал, что они были старыми, чуть ли не первыми, которые он когда-то купил и десятки раз переделывал, пока не накопил на новые и добавил к ним более качественные детали; но всё-таки для Шинарэ это был драгоценный подарок, ставший её выходом в свет и вхождением в состав «Альфа». Да и стоило просто промчаться по городу на огромной скорости, как на душе сразу становится легче, словно встречный поток ветра забирал с собой все проблемы и все тревоги…  
      Достигнув моста и остановившись, Шинарэ облизнула обветренные губы и вздрогнула от солёного привкуса на них. По щекам неудержимо текли слёзы.  
      — Что, ветер глаза надул? — рассматривая противоположный берег реки за мостом, поинтересовался Линд.  
      — Да, это из-за ветра… — Сколько Шинарэ ни тёрла глаза, слёзы всё не заканчивались. — Из-за ветра…  
      — Можем вернуться в гостиницу, — показательно развёл руками Линд.  
      — Нет, давай ещё проедемся. До телевизионной башни или до закрытого завода.  
      — Выбирай сама.  
      — Тогда до башни. И, Линд… — Шинарэ повторно протёрла глаза и кое-как улыбнулась. — Спасибо.  
      Первая неделя после похорон была похожа на ад из-за звонков и кучи неприятных формальностей, к которым Шинарэ почти и не подпустили. Однако уже на вторую неделю всё начало успокаиваться… И к началу третьей жизнь почти полностью вернулась в привычное русло. Шинарэ даже прокомментировать это не нашла сил — только выругалась и, помолившись у алтаря отца, вернулась жить обратно в гостиницу.  
      Мать сказала, что позвонит, как только появится свободное время, и на телефоне её снова заработал автоответчик. Переведённые дополнительные деньги Шинарэ привычно спустила на новые журналы по механике, на этот раз выбирая их вместе с Акито. И вместе с Акито ими зачитываясь, закладывая интересные страницы и выделяя полезные абзацы; несмотря на вроде бы высказанное однажды желание записаться на курсы актёрского мастерства, Шинарэ всё равно держала в голове вариант научно-технического образования.  
      — А ваша команда снимет маски, когда будет прощаться? — между делом поинтересовался Акито, переворачивая страницу журнала и случайно толкая сидящую рядом на диване Шинарэ локтем в бок. — Ну, чтобы вас не только по образу и эмблеме запомнили. Вроде как команды-«масочники» так сейчас делают.  
      — Мы вроде как планировали… — протянула в ответ Шинарэ. — Но вот, например, Каноджо не в восторге от идеи.  
      — Из-за того, что её лицо по журналам узнают?  
      — Именно. Да и я сама… не хотела бы лишний раз быть узнанной, если вспомнить, сколько по командам прыгала. Да и из-за работы на Кайто тоже. — Шинарэ натянуто улыбнулась. — Хотя мы с Каноджо всегда можем над собой поколдовать в плане внешности, но это…  
      — Не слишком честно?  
      — Ага.  
      Акито понимающе кивнул. Было время, когда и ему — а потом уже по большей мере Агито — известность не приносила ничего хорошего. Сначала просто из-за ранга А, потом из-за того, что он засветился вместе с Кайто во время осады на штормрайдеров… Всё более-менее улеглось после становления частью «Когарасумару», к тому же, узнаваемость вместе с ними была уже не такая неприятная, как прошлая.  
      — Слушай, Шинарэ-чан, — задумчиво опустив журнал на колени, позвал Акито, — а что ты будешь делать, когда перестанешь на Кайто работать?  
      — Кину свою любимую судьбоносную монетку, выбирая университет и факультет для поступления, а там уже видно будет. — Шинарэ тоже отложила свой журнал и, встав с дивана, стремительно умчалась в свою спальню. Однако и вернулась обратно довольно быстро. — Дай руку, — перегнувшись через спинку дивана, попросила она, и когда Акито подчинился, вложила ему в ладонь монету, сразу же загибая его пальцы в кулак. — Загадай что-нибудь и подкинь.  
      — Даже не знаю.  
      — Чай или кофе? Я приготовлю даже.  
      — Ладно, тогда… — Акито вместо того, чтобы подкинуть монету, поставил её ребром на стол и крутанул. — Орёл — чай, решка — кофе.  
      Шинарэ кивнула — не то самой себе, не то просто в пустоту — и, не дождавшись, пока монета перестанет вращаться и упадёт одной из сторон кверху, направилась на кухню. Акито проводил её удивлённым взглядом, а после, спохватившись, поймал уже начавшую замедляться монету и принялся крутить её между пальцев.  
      У монеты, которую Шинарэ, по собственным словам, собиралась кинуть на свою дальнейшую судьбу, оказалось два орла. Агито в голове непонятно фыркнул, Линд же почему-то счёл это в высшей степени забавным и рассмеялся.  
      — Удобно, правда? — Вернувшись в комнату, Шинарэ с улыбкой поставила на стол две чашки чая и, вновь сев на диван рядом с Акито, взяла свою. — Дарю, кстати, — кивнула она на монету. — Может пригодиться, когда понадобится принять какое-нибудь важное решение.  
      Акито наградил монету внимательным взглядом и вновь зажал её в ладони.  
      — Не думаю, что лично мои решения на что-то повлияют, — со вздохом покачал головой он. — Это, скорее, Агито с Линдом будут до победного что-то отстаивать, пока кто-то не пересилит.  
      — Агито… недолюбливает Линда, да? — Шинарэ проследила за тем, как Акито спрятал монету в карман и, тоже взяв чашку с чаем, откинулся на спинку дивана.  
      — Недолюбливает — это слабо сказано, — невесело улыбнулся Акито.  
      — Почему они не ладят? Ты ведь с ними обоими вроде как в нормальных отношениях…  
      — Линд пока не говорил, а Агито, наверное, и не скажет… — вслух рассудил Акито, крутя в руках чашку. — Дело в том, Шинарэ-чан… Если Линд возьмёт полный контроль над телом, мы с Агито перестанем существовать, наше сознание исчезнет. По словам самого Линда это неизбежно, но Агито не собирается с этим мириться. — Акито замолчал и словно бы прислушался к чему-то, возможно, к комментарию от кого-нибудь из обсуждаемых своих личностей, а после продолжил, коснувшись пальцами повязки. — Они постоянно спорят, ругаются, иногда даже сцепляются. Каждый из них тратит на это противостояние кучу сил, иногда я за них обоих боюсь. Скажи, Шинарэ-чан… — Акито закусил губу и, тряхнув головой, повернулся к Шинарэ, — если бы я спросил у тебя?..  
      — Что бы ты ни хотел спросить, пожалуйста, не нужно. — Шинарэ вздрогнула и отгородилась от Акито ладонью. — Когда у меня что-то спрашивают с таким серьёзным лицом, я всегда даю неверные ответы. А потом об этом ужасно жалею. Сколько раз было.  
      Акито открыл было рот, чтобы ещё что-то сказать или всё-таки озвучить свой вопрос, но всё-таки промолчал и, поджав губы, вдруг передвинул повязку с правого глаза на левый.  
      Шинарэ вопросительно склонила голову на бок. Обычно случалось в точности да наоборот — Агито занимал место Акито, чтобы избежать бесполезной ссоры или чтобы не отвечать на вопросы… А тут то ли Акито сбежал от возможных уточнений, то ли Агито, наоборот, не позволил ему продолжить, потому что счёл это излишним или просто ненужным.  
      — Фак. — Агито ударил себя костяшками пальцев по голове, словно желая передать этот удар Акито. — Не обращай внимания, — кинул он в сторону дожидающейся объяснений Шинарэ. — Это тебя никак не касается.  
      — Но то, что сказал Акито… насчёт Линда и вашего исчезновения… — немного нерешительно произнесла Шинарэ, — это правда?  
      — Только по словам самого Линда, — фыркнул в ответ Агито. — И я не хочу об этом говорить.  
      …Акито, со вздохом потерев шею, уселся и поджал под себя ноги. Возможно, Агито был прав, не дав ему спросить об отношении Шинарэ к ним по отдельности. В конце концов, принимать их всех вместе куда проще, чем оценивать по одному, это ещё Минами Икки заявил. «Разве то, что вы вместе, это не здорово? Поодиночке вы будете совсем другими людьми!»…  
      Вот только Агито всё-таки ошибался, когда пытался отстоять мнение, что в плане первенства владельцем тела тогда должен был оставаться Акито. Акито помнил: когда он оказался на пороге дома Шиничи Ясу и протянул открывшему дверь Кайто бумажный самолётик, кто-то словно бы подсказал ему нужные — пусть и грубоватые — слова, чтобы Кайто не то узнал его, не то просто принял без вопросов. И, к сожалению, согласно полученным воспоминаниям, это мог быть только Линд.  
  
      — Съедете? Завтра? — Шинарэ растерянно моргнула.  
      Кайто выбросил окурок вниз с балкона, спокойно вынул из пачки новую сигарету и принялся крутить её между пальцев.  
      — Осточертело сидеть на одном месте да ещё и практически за чужой счёт. Выгодно, не отрицаю, но я и от Ясу в своё время съехал поэтому же, — произнёс наконец Кайто. — И потом, раз новый трейлер полностью на ходу, а в городе ничего интересного больше не происходит, можно рвануть в соседний, может, там работа для «Wind SWAT» найдётся.  
      — Даже не представляю, чем ты будешь заниматься, когда время АТ вообще закончится, — слабо улыбнулась Шинарэ.  
      — Сам не представляю, я этим годами жил. Но благодаря Ясу могу и просто в полицию устроиться, я старший лейтенант, если уж на то пошло. По сути, мало что изменится, особенно на фоне последних двух лет.  
      — Остальные тоже уедут с тобой?  
      — Акира поедет. А уж что там решат Агито с Акито — только их дело.  
      Кайто вернул так и не подкуренную сигарету обратно в пачку и, непонятно хмыкнув, ушёл с балкона обратно в комнату. Хотя в одиночестве Шинарэ всё равно надолго не осталась: выждав, видимо, пока Кайто не уйдёт, на балкон вышел последнюю пару дней не менявшийся ни с кем Агито.  
      — Кайто уже сказал, что мы уезжаем? — встав рядом, облокотившись на перила спиной, поинтересовался Агито.  
      — Значит, вы всё-таки едете с ним? — в ответ спросила Шинарэ.  
      — Да, — незамедлительно кивнул Агито. — Нам не впервой таскаться за ним и с ним работать, сейчас это в сотню раз проще. Да и особых причин оставаться в городе у нас нет.  
      Шинарэ тяжело вздохнула. Переубеждать в чём-то она явно не имела права, а уговоры и подавно были неуместны. К тому же, она с самого начала знала, что работа на «Wind SWAT» — не навсегда, хоть и плохо представляла, чем будет заниматься, когда та закончится. Одного поступления и последующей учёбы точно не хватит, всё равно нужно искать что-то ещё. На первое время ещё будет «Альфа», но после того, как у Ераи Шуно снова уедет из Японии и команда окончательно перестанет существовать…  
      Шинарэ честно надеялась, что из города Кайто, несмотря на сказанное, всё же никуда не денется, так что его трейлер можно будет отловить на улицах — это позволило бы продолжить общаться и с ним, и с Акирой, и впоследствии с воссоединившимися с ними Акито и Агито… и Линдом, кем бы он ни был и насколько странным бы иногда не казался, особенно сейчас, после рассказа Акито.  
      — Эй, Шинарэ, прокатимся? — чуть помолчав, вдруг предложил Агито. — До магазина запчастей и обратно, всё равно обоим вроде как туда нужно.  
      Шинарэ согласно кивнула и кинулась в свою спальню за кошельком и АТ.  
      Вечер был тёплым, даже несмотря на то, что совсем недавно прошёл сильный ливень. Дороги и крыши были мокрыми, так что ехать стоило осторожно. Пара встреченных по пути штормрайдеров приветственно отсалютовали Шинарэ и обменялись непонятными взглядами с Агито. Однако один из них вдруг выехал навстречу и преградил путь.  
      — Подыскал себе новую жертву, да, Король Клыка?..

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

      «Доказав миру, что ты не пустое место, смог ли ты одновременно доказать это самому себе?»  
      Казума часто задавался этим вопросом. Получив титул, к которому так стремился, заняв место, с высоты которого можно смотреть на мир… Почему же так никуда и не делось сомнение, а этого ли он всегда желал? Он получил признание, вот только слишком большую цену пришлось заплатить. Как радоваться победе, если человек, которого стремился догнать и которому хотел лично продемонстрировать, что имеет право находиться на одном уровне, может говорить с тобой лишь через экран компьютера посредством мудрёных программ?  
      Икки надоумил купить АТ и начать кататься, позвал в свою команду и заставил по-настоящему полюбить мир штормрайдеров со всеми его недостатками и опасностями. АТ стали частью жизни и способом самовыражения. А потом Икки собственными руками уничтожил значимость Пирамиды и развеял миф небесной регалии. Для него самого мало что изменилось, он как гонял на АТ, так и гоняет, отныне не оттягиваемый обратно к земле надобностью отстаивать свой ранг и свой титул Короля… Но многим другим это стало ударом под дых и под колени, потому что единственный маяк впереди, втянувший их в мир полётов и битв запчастей, погас; ведь даже став штормрайдером из желания кататься — узнать, каково это, иметь крылья и взлетать в полное свободы небо — большая часть впоследствии оставалась лишь ради продвижения вверх по Пирамиде и мечты однажды получить небесную регалию. Остальные, вдоволь налетавшись, спокойно снимали и откладывали АТ, зная, что на земле тоже есть достаточно и развлечений, и дел.  
      …За последние два года о земных делах без заведомо недостижимой, но такой красивой цели на вершине Пирамиды, вспоминали всё чаще.  
      Казума уже и не помнил, когда именно появилась привычка приходить на кладбище и стоять у могилы Спитфайера, вести немой разговор с самим собой, разбирая свои собственные ошибки и промахи. Однако приходил каждый раз, как выгадывалось свободное время, иногда мог простоять так несколько часов подряд, по привычке стянул с головы шапку и чуть наклонил голову. Однажды его таким нашёл Бучча и, что-то прикинув про себя, молча ушёл — Казума заметил его и был благодарен, что Бучча решил его не звать и вообще не трогать.  
      — Казу-сама! Где Вы, Казу-сама?  
      Казума даже вздрогнул от неожиданности. Эмили не любила кладбища и, скорее всего, даже не подумала бы его здесь искать, если только, конечно, Бучча ей не подсказал.  
      — Эмили, что ты здесь?.. — Казума всё-таки обернулся и поискал Эмили взглядом, однако помимо её увидел ещё одного человека; джинсовый костюм с набором полузабытых эмблем на рукаве, красно-оранжевая кепка, под которую заткнуты золотые волосы. — Ты… Камата Шинарэ, верно?  
      — Камата, говоришь? — Шинарэ нервно повела плечом. — И сколько сейчас берёт «Глаз» за разглашение информации о масках «Альфа»?  
      — Меньше, чем я готов был заплатить.  
      Шинарэ немного криво улыбнулась.  
      Свою собственную фамилию она лишний раз слышать не хотела, хотя и такой уж-то тайной её назвать было нельзя. Кайто всё проверил ещё тогда, когда Ясу отправил его опекать Шинарэ до выписки из больницы, Акира спросил сам и получил честный ответ. Агито с Акито — и Линд с ними заодно, неожиданно единодушно — не считали нужным спрашивать, оставив за ней право быть Сакудо Шинарэ, раз уж так хочется; они несомненно прочли фамилию её отца на его могиле, но раз ничего не спросили и не сказали, значит, оставляли это право за ней и впредь.  
      — Я использую фамилию Сакудо, Король Пламени, — наконец повторно улыбнулась Шинарэ, на этот раз чуть веселее, чем в прошлый. — В ней куда больше смысла и веса.  
      — А я использую имя вместо титула, — не остался в долгу Казума. — И был бы благодарен, если бы ты обращалась ко мне по имени.  
      — Хорошо, что за узнавание его мне не нужно платить «Глазу».  
      — А вот мне теперь хочется сходить к нему повторно…  
      Эмили подобралась к Казуме и встала рядом, недоверчиво поглядывая на Шинарэ. Вот уж через неё, Эмили, к Казуме ещё никто никогда не пытался подбираться. Это было что-то новое и возмутительно-наглое! Хоть и заведомо бесполезное.  
      Шинарэ молчала не дольше десяти секунд, а после вдруг рассмеялась.  
      — Кто-нибудь одолжит мне телефон? — протянув руку, поинтересовалась она и почти сразу же пояснила: — Чтобы не пришлось лишний раз беспокоить «Глаза». — Эмили среагировала быстрее и вытащила телефон быстрее, чем Казума успел проверить карманы в поисках своего. — Сейчас всем правят АТ, так что об обычных роликах мало кто вспоминает. Но раньше блоги фрискейта были весьма популярны. Например, вот этот.  
      Шинарэ развернула на телефоне браузер и, покопавшись в интернете не дольше минуты, открыла какой-то видеоканал, после чего вернула телефон законной обладательнице. Эмили с любопытством посмотрела на экран, и Казума тут же склонился над её плечом.  
      Заголовок блога гласил: «Обгоняем ветер вместе с Сакудо Кёсей!».  
      — Моя мать когда-то любила скорость и трюки, — тепло улыбнулась Шинарэ, — так что мне было с кого брать пример.  
      — Но согласно карте памяти с твоих старых АТ, — заметил Казума, — в «Альфа» ты числишься под отцовской фамилией Камата.  
      — В то время мы с отцом были в куда лучших отношениях, хотя АТ ему не нравились, высказывался против них он всегда довольно резко. — Шинарэ показательно пожала плечами. — А вот мать АТ возненавидела люто сразу же, как они появились. Потому что два перелома и разрыв мениска — не те травмы, что позволяют положительно относиться к экстремальным видам развлечения… Но если мать больше не может гнать вперёд ветра из-за травмы, я могу сделать это за неё, с её фамилией.  
      Шинарэ не сильно надеялась на понимание и не собиралась ничего пояснять. Но она, кажется, понимала, чем именно был вызван интерес к ней.  
      Микура Казума хотел знать, кто именно сейчас находился рядом с его некогда другом и товарищем по команде — он имел какое-никакое представление об Акире или Кайто, но не о работающем на них штормрайдере… Хотя всегда можно было просто спросить, и не пришлось бы обращаться к «Глазу».  
      — Так зачем ты искала Казу-сама? — заметив, что пауза начала затягиваться, поинтересовалась Эмили. — Даже к месту, где он любит гонять, пришла.  
      — Я догадываюсь, зачем, — примирительно улыбнулся Казума. — Спросить о  _них_ , да?  
      — Вроде того, — не стала лукавить Шинарэ. Эмили, услышав это, нахмурилась: предмет разговора с учётом единственного возможного общего знакомого был однозначным, но вот обсуждать за спиной друзей точно было не в её стиле. Да и не в стиле Казумы тоже. — Но это скорее вопрос не об Агито или Акито, а о Линде. Он столько всего иногда говорит, что за ним не поспеешь. И не всегда понятно, где правда, а где вымысел.  
      — Линд… что-то тебе рассказывает? — неподдельно удивился Казума. — Тогда это мне, наверное, у тебя о нём расспрашивать, а не наоборот. Я, максимум, знаю о его существовании и «цели», Акито однажды образно обрисовал ситуацию, но лично встретился с ним я впервые на той сходке, когда вы затесались в состав «Динамита». Может, Икки знает больше, если Акито ему рассказывал… Но точно не я.  
      Шинарэ заметно обречённо вздохнула и потёрла шею. Она догадывалась, что Микура Казума — не тот человек, что будет разглашать информацию о своих друзьях, даже бывших, но всё-таки надеялась, что сумеет хоть что-то у него выяснить. В конце концов, Казума мог согласиться именно обменяться информацией, в интересах своей команды, например. Но, похоже, не судьба.  
      — Тогда, скажи кое-что другое… — решила напоследок поинтересоваться Шинарэ, — первоначально титул Короля Клыка действительно принадлежал именно Акито?  
      — Не могу понять, спрашиваешь ты или именно уточняешь, — неопределённо проронил Казума.  
      — Уточняю, если это принципиально важно. В конце концов, официально всегда звучало «Ваниджима Агито». Карта памяти АТ при считывании тоже называла именно его, а не Акито, и они не стали бы подставлять или оттенять друг друга намеренно…  
      — Если тебе это рассказали они, то верить или нет — только твой выбор, — ответила Эмили вместо задумавшегося Казумы.  
      — Я верю, но… Одновременно и не верится вообще, это ведь Акито, в конце концов. — Шинарэ слабо улыбнулась. — Похоже, люди даже слишком часто совсем не те, кем кажутся. Команд это, кстати, тоже касается, — добавила она уже чуть живее. — «Когарасумару», говорят, несмотря на имя, в последнее время сдаёт позиции в городе. Да и полный состав её видят всё реже и реже, как если бы внутри произошёл какой-то разлад.  
      — Слухи уже пошли, да? Думал, продержимся дольше. — Казума потёр подбородок и немного сокрушённо покачал головой. — Но здесь, к сожалению, даже тайны делать не из чего: выпускные экзамены завалить нельзя, да и поступление откладывать тоже. На одном увлечении АТ реальную жизнь не вытянешь… Да и команду тоже, как выяснилось.  
      Шинарэ посверлила его внимательным взглядом пару секунд, почему-то показавшихся очень долгими, и понимающе кивнула.  
      Трудно сохранить целостность группы, если выясняется, что тот миг, когда люди снимут АТ, им станет не о чем даже разговаривать из-за разошедшихся интересов и стремлений. Общие воспоминания по гонкам и битвам запчастей — это для приятной ностальгии в будущем, но не для настоящего, в котором начинают меняться жизненные приоритеты.  
      Казума собирался поступать в университет в другом городе, Эмили искала что-нибудь для души рядом с ним или хотя бы просто по соседству. Бучча, кажется, тоже планировал что-то своё… Так что, скорее всего, где-нибудь после празднования Обона у «Когарасумару» состоится очень серьёзный разговор.  
      Шинарэ подобному могла только позавидовать, потому что у «Альфа» не было даже этого.  
  
  
       _— Подыскал себе новую жертву, да, Король Клыка?_  
       _Нарэ резко развернулась, но фактор мокрого асфальта сыграл свою роль, и колёса АТ проехали куда больший тормозной путь, чем она рассчитывала — пришлось схватить рукой за столб, чтобы остановиться наверняка. Этому насмешливо просигналил проезжающий мимо автомобиль; водитель получил в ответ злой оскал и продемонстрированный средний палец и прибавил газу, не без причин опасаясь, как бы ненормальный штормрайдер не испортил ему машину своими АТ._  
       _Агито затормозил без особых усилий, но полностью не развернулся: лишь повернул голову, награждая окрикнувшего человека вопросительным и одновременно раздраженным взглядом. За свою недолгую жизнь он несомненно успел нажить феноменальное количество врагов… Но стоящего за спиной штормрайдера, вырулившего откуда-то из переулка, точно видел впервые._  
       _— Ну и кто ты вообще? — коротко фыркнул Агито._  
       _— Хочешь сказать, забыл меня? — Незнакомый штормрайдер подъехал ближе и показательно развёл руками. — Короткая же у тебя память, Король Клыка._  
       _Агито недовольно нахмурился. Он прекрасно помнил если не имена, то хотя бы лица тех, кто бросал ему вызов или кому он бросал вызов сам. Но его точно не могли ни с кем перепутать, титул Короля Клыка в мире штормрайдера носит только он один._  
       _— Мы сражались за звание Короля, — заметно раздражённо изрёк собеседник. — Не смей говорить, что забыл меня, Ваниджима Акито!_  
       _— Акито? — Шинарэ ничуть не задевало, что новый человек полностью проигнорировал её присутствие, но вот названное им имя… Это ведь была оговорка, да?_  
       _Штормрайдер перевёл на Шинарэ немного удивлённый взгляд, как если бы недоумевая, почему она не уехала прочь. Видимо, по его логике, должна была, раз дело её ничуть не касалось. Или же…_  
       _…Говоря «жертва», он подразумевал, что Агито — или Акито — вёл за Шинарэ охоту, а значит, она должна была сбежать, воспользовавшись чужим отвлечением?_  
       _— Так ты вместе с ним? Как интересно. Значит, слухи не врут, и Король Клыка действительно завёл подружку._  
       _Ярко-жёлтый клык, сорвавшийся с АТ Агито, пронёсся совсем близко с головой штормрайдера, заставляя того отпрянуть назад и вновь устремить сосредоточенный взгляд на своего первоначального собеседника. Желай Агито реально навредить, и точно не промазал бы; хотя не стоило исключать и того, что у взявшегося трепать нервы штормрайдера была отличная реакция._  
       _— «Кровавый Клык». При помощи вмонтированного в АТ микродвигателя ты создаёшь мощную ударную волну. — Тон, с которым нарывающийся противник описывал действие регалии, не обещал ничего хорошего, в конце концов, секреты настройщиков «Tool Toul To» однажды уже удавалось выкрасть. Но ведь этот штормрайдер не мог знать того, что было придумано и усовершенствовано уже самим обладателем регалии. Хотя ответ на только успевший сформироваться вопрос прозвучал даже раньше, чем тот успели озвучить: — Мне удалось воссоздать почти точную копию, проанализировав многие твои сражения. Не так уж это и сложно, если задуматься._  
       _«Агито… Агито, я знаю его, — неожиданно позвал Акито. — Позволь, я поговорю с ним»._  
       _Агито с некоторым недовольством покосился в сторону Шинарэ, как если бы вдруг тоже подумав, что лучше бы её здесь не было, и со вздохом передвинул повязку с левого глаза на правый._  
       _Шинарэ растерянно моргнула. Судя по всему, решать проблему предстояло именно Акито, вот только… Разве не лучше было бы всё же оставить это на Агито? В конце концов, не было похоже, что этот штормрайдер настроен на продолжительный мирный разговор, его конечной целью определённо был вызов._  
       _— Одумайся, Кихо, — наградив собеседника прямым взглядом, незнакомо холодно произнёс Акито. — Однажды ты уже проиграл, тебе явно немало пришлось вытерпеть, чтобы вновь твёрдо встать на ноги и на АТ после моего Пути. Не испытывай судьбу снова._  
       _Это не было похоже на того Акито, которого знала Шинарэ… Перед ней словно стоял другой человек, неизвестный и опасный. И слова его звучали пугающе ровно, вроде бы без прямой угрозы, но и без каких-либо нот сомнения — сухая и твёрдая констатация факта._  
       _— Так ты всё же помнишь меня, Ваниджима Акито. — Кихо выглядел немного сбитым с толку, но задний ход давать не собирался._  
       _— Я — помню, — намеренно выделяя такое важное «я», кратко кивнул Акито. — Но если ты пришёл за реваншем, то сражаться с тобой…_  
       _— Ты не будешь? — решил предугадать вероятный отказ Кихо._  
       _— …будет Агито, а не я, — невозмутимо закончил Акито. — И он, в отличие от меня, он тебя не пощадит._  
       _Недавнее лёгкое недоумение на лице Кихо сменилось на полное непонимание._  
       _— До меня доходили слухи, что ты ненормальный, но чтобы так фанатично отделять от себя штормрайдерский псевдоним, который и отличается-то всего одной буквой… Будто все вокруг дураки и дважды два не сложат. — Кихо скривил гримасу и сплюнул. — Но мне плевать и на то, какое имя ты носишь, и на то, что у тебя с головой не в порядке. Мне важно лишь, что ты носишь титул Короля, который я собираюсь отобрать. Так что принимай мой вызов, Ваниджима Акито!_  
       _О том, чтобы после ухода получившего согласие Кихо продолжить путь до магазина запчастей, и речи уже быть не могло, поэтому Шинарэ с Акито решили вернуться обратно в гостиницу. Кайто и Акиры в номере уже не обнаружилось, фургон на парковке тоже отсутствовал. На столике в центральной комнате лежала краткая записка, оставленная Акирой._  
       _На немного обречённое «Наверное, нужно объясниться» Шинарэ заторможенно кивнула: настаивать она не собиралась, но и в одночасье отказаться от вполне естественного любопытства не могла. Акито тяжело опустился в кресло и вновь передвинул повязку на левый глаз, предоставляя возможность объяснить ситуацию Агито — особо довольным Агито не выглядел, но уж лучше так, чем за это возьмётся тот же Линд._  
       _Рассказ вышел кратким и довольно сухим, на лишние подробности Агито не разорялся… Но вот про Кихо всё-таки пришлось говорить уже Акито, вроде как собравшемуся с мыслями за время передышки и подобравшему максимально нейтральные слова._  
       _— Мы сражались с Кихо за титул Короля, потому что следовали одному Пути. Я покалечил его… не сказать чтобы очень сильно, но вроде бы с расчётом, что снова на АТ он не встанет. Кайто вообще требовал ему ноги переломать, чтобы наверняка. — Акито виновато улыбнулся, вспоминать то время ему не нравилось. — Агито появился позже, поэтому воспоминаний о Кихо у него нет. И именно он является Королём Клыка, которого знает мир штормрайдеров. А я больше не сражаюсь, только катаюсь иногда._  
       _— Но раз ты согласился на реванш с этим Кихо… — осторожно начала Шинарэ, однако так реплику и не закончила, окончание угадывалось и без того._  
       _— Мы могли бы отказаться, но… тогда Кихо возвращался бы снова и снова, — после довольно внушительной паузы ответил Акито. — Агито решил, что он проще сразится и победит, чем будет это терпеть._  
       _— А Линд?_  
       _— Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы он вмешивался. Это касается только нас с Агито._  
       _Эти слова предназначались даже не столько Шинарэ, сколько именно самому Линду. Ответом Линд не удостоил, разве что как-то странно усмехнулся. Он не давал никаких обещаний, но… Это было едва ли не впервые, когда у него что-то просил — а может, и сразу требовал — именно Акито._  
  
  
      Рядом с высветившимся на экране мобильного «От первой буквы первый шаг» находились координаты места встречи и время.  
      — Завтра вечером, да? — Акито осторожно поставил рядом с лежащим на столе телефоном чашку с чаем для Шинарэ и присел на диван рядом с ней со своей в руках. — Получается, последить за сражением Агито с Кихо ты не придёшь.  
      — Агито всё равно был против меня как зрителя, — фыркнула в ответ Шинарэ, — и мироздание ему подыграло.  
      — Но я хотел, чтобы ты пришла, — слабо улыбнулся Акито.  
      — Я постараюсь успеть. Мы будем не так и далеко от завода, так что мигом доберусь, как только выиграем. — Шинарэ всё-таки взяла со стола чашку и сделала глоток, однако, сделав один-единственный глоток, тут же скривилась и высунула язык. — Кажется, это не мой чай. Для моего он слишком сладкий.  
      Акито наградил пока нетронутую чашку в своих руках вопросительным взглядом и, словно бы не поверив на слово в ошибку, сделал глоток. И скривился чуть ли не сильнее: если себе он мог положить много сахара, то Шинарэ просила не класть сахара вообще, так что чай с учётом заварки был довольно крепким.  
      — Значит, это последняя ваша, хм, разминочная битва перед «Шаром»? — торжественно обменявшись перепутанными чашками, задумчиво протянул Акито. — И как только вы выиграете следующий «Шар», по старым правилам продвинувшись на А-ранг… «Альфа» торжественно снимут маски и официально попрощаются с миром штормрайдеров.  
      — Вроде того, — на удивление просто кивнула Шинарэ. — Может, до отъезда Шуно обратно в Америку мы успеем ещё чуть-чуть поносить новую корону… Но в целом, как-то так мы и планировали сделать с самого начала. Для нас всех это однажды станет отличным воспоминанием.  
      И если — когда — они вновь разбегутся после окончательного расформирования «Альфа» и однозначного оставления команды в прошлом, связь между собой на этот раз они постараются не терять. Курумо Джинан, возможно, как и Шинарэ, ещё некоторое время продолжит кататься на АТ, пока на это не перестанет хватать времени, остальные же положат АТ на полку воспоминаний и будущей ностальгии.  
      Уснуть не получалось, так что Шинарэ, проворочавшись больше часа, глядя в стены и потолок, всё-таки решила себя не мучить и вышла из своей спальни на балкон. В результате предстоящей командной битвы запчастей она не сомневалась, «Альфа» оправдывали свою самоуверенность, но вот что касалось сражения Агито и Кихо… Если бы ей предстояло делать ставку, Шинарэ, не раздумывая, поставила бы на победу Агито; она видела его сражения за «Когарасумару» и ни разу не замечала ни единой бреши в защите или нападении — до врагов уровня того же «Генезиса», способных на что-то подобное, ей было далековато, но и те всё равно обламывали когти о Клык его регалии. Однако даже это почему-то не успокаивало до конца, хотя, скорее всего, Шинарэ просто себя накручивала — за других переживать было естественнее, чем за саму себя и собственную команду.  
      — Бодрствовать в ночь перед битвой запчастей — не самая лучшая идея, — прозвучало за спиной.  
      — И кто мне это говорит?  
      Шинарэ вслепую отсалютовала в ответ и продолжила бесцельно рассматривать крыши соседних домов. Как ни странно, но таким же бодрствующим оказался даже не Агито, вроде бы предварительно поменявшийся с Акито местами, а Линд — улыбнувшись на удивлённый взгляд, он облокотился на балкон локтями рядом с Шинарэ и словно бы выжидающе замолк, предлагая выбрать тему возможного разговора, раз уж обоим не спится.  
      — Решил позлить Агито перед боем? — со вздохом поинтересовалась Шинарэ.  
      — Не в этот раз. Сегодня у нас что-то вроде договора, как в прошлый раз на время операции с «Динамитом», — покачал головой Линд. — Похоже, Агито настроен серьёзно: сделал важное лицо и мотает на ус всё то, что Акито рассказывает ему касательно противника. Хотя, как по мне, это знатно устаревшая информация, на месте точно придётся действовать скорее по ситуации, чем опираясь на эти знания. — Линд цокнул языком и, чуть помолчав, лукаво улыбнулся, — Но, знаешь, Нарэ… «Позлить Агито» я смогу даже в таком раскладе, нужны лишь желание и подходящая ситуация.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

      Дождя по прогнозам не обещалось, но день всё равно был уныло-серым из-за облачности. Шинарэ перед уходом этому порадовалась, не придётся постоянно задумываться о солнце во время битвы запчастей, а после вышла из номера, кратко махнув рукой напоследок. До командной встречи было ещё достаточно времени, но находиться в одном помещении с хмурым и абсолютно нерасположенным к разговору Агито было почти невыносимо. А возвращать контроль над телом Акито он не собирался из принципа.  
      Не нужно было доверять Линду с этим договором на ночь, надеясь, что всё пройдёт гладко, как случилось во время операции с «Динамитом»… Не нужно было вообще соглашаться на спор с ним с самого начала, это точно было глупейшим поступком из всех, какие Агито только совершал. Линд сказал «Выбери любого человека», зная, что самые предсказуемые имена сразу же отсеются, а с кем-то новым Агито будет чертовски непросто наладить отношения. Делал он ставку сразу на единственного доступного тогда в поле зрения человека или полагал, что это окажется кто-то абсолютно новый, Агито непосредственно сейчас гадать не собирался. Сакудо Шинарэ оказалась под рукой неудачно вовремя, став центром чужого спора и невольно его судьёй.  
      Агито не собирался обманываться или самого себя успокаивать — с Шинарэ было чертовски тяжело. Они не сходились характерами, плохо понимали друг друга из-за разнящегося отношения к Кайто… А интерес в плане механики больше сближал Шинарэ с Акито или вконец обнаглевшим Линдом, но никак не с Агито, который на АТ предпочитал преимущественно гонять и сражаться. Хотя именно гонки, как ни странно, слегка сгладили углы и дали повод присмотреться друг к другу хоть сколько-то непредвзято.  
      Линд брал своё преимущественно словами, просто потому что на серьёзное состязание на АТ ему не хватало времени и сил при занимании тела, чудо, что умудрился принять участие в битве запчастей во время операции с «Динамитом»… Но в плане разговора Линд отыгрывался за меньший шанс словно бы втройне, строя взаимодействие на дурацких повседневных мелочах, какие важными и действенными, по мнению Агито, называть было бы глупо. Ещё бы Линд не умудрялся закрывать им с Акито глаза на некоторых таких своих «прогулках»!..  
      «Удар, чтобы ты знал, был уже перебором». — Линд уже не смеялся, как ночью накануне, голос его звучал даже слишком серьёзным.  
      — Фак. — Агито почти неконтролируемым движением коснулся повязки на голове, словно бы поверяя её наличие. — И не смей высовываться во время боя. Ты дал Акито слово, что не станешь вмешиваться.  
      «Я своё слово вообще-то не нарушаю, — невозмутимо отозвался Линд. — Не то что ты — своё».  
      — Это когда я своё слово не держал? — зло прошипел Агито.  
      «Отъезд, Агито. Ты собрался сбежать от нашего спора».  
      Агито скрипнул зубами и подопнул журнальный стол. Звучно звякнула подпрыгнувшая на блюдце чашка из-под кофе.  
      Иногда он жалел, что не умел ослеплять или оглушать Линда так, как тот поступал иногда в отношении к ним с Акито. А заодно о том, что ему почти всегда было не до придумывания объяснений или оправданий. Рядом с Кайто было чем заняться, чтобы не вариться в собственном соку и не обезуметь от безделья, а рядом с Акирой не приходилось примитивно скучать — и позволить им уехать, оставаясь снова предоставленным только самому себе, Агито так просто не мог. Сакудо Шинарэ даже без дурацкого спора не стала бы достойной заменой, а уж с учётом спора и подавно лучшей кандидатурой для последующей компании не рассматривалась, по крайней мере, самим Агито точно — Акито мог быть и другого мнения, они сошлись явно лучше и общались куда проще и доверительнее. Быть может, не будь ещё и Линда…  
      Конечно, все эти «быть может» и «если» были притянуты за уши и невозможны в принципе, но Агито нужно было за что-нибудь цепляться. Он уже сравнительно понимал, почему Акито чаще молчит, чем откровенно отстаивает своё мнение и право; Агито тоже начинал уставать от бесконечной борьбы за существование. Особенно на фоне всё набирающего силы Линда.  
      «Тот недостойный удар, кстати, я тебе обязательно припомню, — после некоторой паузы сообщил Линд. — Нарэ его не заслужила».  
      — Фак, заткнись.  
      Агито невольно поморщился. Линд редко говорил таким серьёзным тоном, да ещё и столь продолжительное время. Обычно голос «активатора мозга» звучал либо безразлично, просто надиктовывая для него самого очевидные факты, либо насмешливо, к чему Агито уже почти привык, хоть и вёлся через раз на провокации. Но сейчас в голосе Линда просматривались неприятные стальные нотки. Невольно вспоминался тот день, когда Кайто был ранен во время сражения на авианосце — тогда глазам предстал отличный пример того, что злить Линда не стоит. И пусть до того уровня негодования было далеко, приятного в серьёзности обещания всё равно было мало.  
      К тому же, Агито просто расхлёбывал последствия собственной глупости и очередной неуместной веры в людей.  
      До территории завода Агито добирался всё равно что пешком — не разгонялся на АТ вообще, как если бы вышел на улицу проехаться-прогуляться, а не собирался сбивать спесь с идиота, не вынесшего урока из некогда болезненного поражения. Кажется, Кайто в прошлом велел переломать ему ноги, чтобы больше не вылез в мир штормрайдеров… Что же, Агито может ему это устроить, хоть и с запозданием в несколько лет.  
      — А я уж подумал, что ты струсишь и не придёшь, Ваниджима Акито. — Кихо дожидался противника на заборе у ворот. Имя он, несмотря на предупреждение, всё равно использовал не то, но на это было как-то плевать, скоро за них будут говорить исключительно АТ и мастерство.  
      Агито не собирался гадать, насколько хорошо Кихо изучил территорию для боя, и отрицательно покачал головой на вопрос, нужно ли ему время, чтобы хотя бы круг навернуть для лучшего знания самому. Этот завод Агито знал неплохо — по нескольким битвам запчастей, включая и почти что судьбоносный «Шар», с которого они с Акито сбежали в компании «Когарасумару».  
      — Если ещё не передумал умирать, — отстранённо фыркнул Агито, — тогда советую приготовиться к бою. Щадить я тебя, как и сказал Акито, не буду.  
      Кихо непонятно фыркнул. Как громко бы ни звучала его бравада, он несомненно нервничал. С какой стати ему вообще пришло в голову сунуться к Королю Клыка столько лет спустя, после всех громких событий вокруг Пирамиды и небесной регалии, гадать было бесполезно. Может, он только сейчас наконец-то твёрдо встал на ноги, а всё это время жил лишь установкой реванша… Если это именно так, то за свою глупость он несомненно поплатится. Как и заодно за то, что своим появлением ещё и лично Агито знатно подпортил жизнь.  
      Не факт, конечно, что Линд не попытался бы высказаться или что-то сделать как-нибудь иначе на фоне отъезда с этим своим комментарием про побег, но тогда и винить было бы некого, кроме самого себя. А тут часть раздражения не без причин несомненно принадлежала Кихо.  
      Будь это командный бой, и на вершину старого крана кто-нибудь точно залез бы, чтобы осмотреться или привлечь к себе внимание, пока остальные закрепляются на территории. Скорее всего, этим кем-то был бы сам Агито или Икки, Казума уже скрылся бы за каким-нибудь нагромождением стройматериала, а от Буччи бы не убыло потом тяжеленной балкой размахнуться и почти случайно снести пару-тройку опор покосившихся строительных лесов, прикрывая Эмили и Онигири… Чертовски не к месту было вспоминать «Когарасумару», но, наверное, от привычки между делом примерять на ситуацию командный фактор, а не чисто одиночный, Агито никогда не избавится.  
      Одновременно заревели моторы двигателей АТ, и неравный бой начался. Неравный и нечестный, но Кихо сам его навязал, а значит, должен быть готов к последствиям.  
      …Воздушная волна якобы повторённой регалии не шла ни в какое сравнение с оригиналом. Хотя, возможно, дотягивала уровнем до раннего прототипа, которым «Кровавый Клык» Агито перестал быть уже после возвращения его от Акиры. Но сама не такая уж-то и провальная попытка скопировать регалию всё равно только лишний раз разозлила — это, конечно, не украденные разработки «Tool Toul To», но всё же. Агито был твёрдо намерен к концу боя не оставить от чужих АТ ничего, кроме неподдающегося восстановлению хлама, чтобы неповадно было.  
      — Какого чёрта… — Пытаться навязать ближний бой, чтобы вырвать себе небольшую передышку от постоянного бега, было умным ходом, но Кихо за всей вложенной силой для воспроизведения регалии, кажется, подзабыл немаловажный урок прошлого. Король Клыка никогда не был зависим только от регалии, у него был ещё и сам Путь. — Он ведь не задел меня… Не должен был задеть…  
      Чужое шипение и лязг неровного передвижения были настоящей музыкой для ушей. Намеренно отступив и скрывшись за наваленной грудой битого кирпича, Агито осторожно присел и поправил одну из закреплённых на штанах лент с крюками. Он не планировал развязывать их так рано, хотел сохранить как видимость ремней до самого конца, но Кихо решил нарваться на ближний бой раньше, чем окончательно смирился с неэффективностью своей регалии-недоделки.  
      — Не прячься от меня! — донеслось до Агито злое рычание.  
      И во временное укрытие врезалась воздушная волна, сбивая неустойчивые кирпичи с самой верхушки. Наверное, как лениво отметил про себя Агито, это было самым опасным моментом всего боя — упавший на голову кусок кирпича был бы самой идиотской причиной… не для проигрыша, но для повода сказать, что из сражения Агито вышел не всухую.  
      Убираясь из-за опасного укрытия, Агито буквально почувствовал направленный на себя далеко не один взгляд и между делом осмотрелся. На крыше завода и самой верхушке крана обнаружилось несколько наблюдателей, незамеченных в начала боя или появившихся, не привлекая внимания, уже где-то в процессе. Что же, мир штормрайдеров не умел хранить секреты, не стоило удивляться, что кто-нибудь да прознал о брошенном Королю Клыка вызове. Пара человек при лучшем осмотре виднелась и не на верхатурах, а просто на заборе и даже на земле у ворот… Вряд ли это были обычные люди, просто пришедшие на шум, а если и они — дураками не будучи, уйдут довольно быстро, сейчас трудно найти человека, не понимающего, насколько опасно находиться рядом со сражающимися штормрайдерами.  
      — Фак, нашли себе развлечение.  
      «Довольно скучное, я бы сказал», — показательно зевнув, прокомментировал Линд.  
      — Ты обещал не высовываться, — хмуро буркнул Агито, сам не знаю, зачем вслух.  
      «Я обещал не встревать в бой, про молчание в течение него не было ни слова».  
      Судя по удивлению на лице Кихо, он умудрился расслышать ворчание Агито в пустоту и только лишний раз убедился, что с головой у него явные проблемы. Но это всё равно уходило на задний план, потому что в целом выглядел Кихо неважно. Крюки разодрали правую ногу, опираться на неё должно было быть очень больно. Что же, пусть радиусом и силой «клык», на который были ставки, не дотягивал до оригинала, но решительность и напускное бесстрашие Кихо всё-таки заслуживали какого-никакого уважения. По крайней мере, так считал Акито, Агито же было абсолютно наплевать на все эти бесполезные в реальном бою глупости.  
      Увидев, наконец, что именно его ранило, Кихо зло выругался себе под нос — вспомнил, похоже, каким именно был первоначальный Путь штормрайдера, с которым соперничал — и, стиснув зубы, вновь рванул в атаку. Его движения замедлились, к тому же, из-за разодранной ноги стали резкими и плохо управляемыми, так что Агито не составило труда обойти его и, резко развернувшись, зацепить крюками ещё и руку. Казалось бы, эта установка не просто победить, а разгромить противника до неспособности больше встать, давно ушла, но… «Это же так весело, следовать Кровавому Пути».  
      — Я бы с тобой и подольше поиграл, — надавливая на АТ сильнее для резкого старта, фыркнул Агито, — но я не подписывался развлекать этим ещё и толпу.  
      Кихо на миг скосил глаза куда-то вправо. Выходит, про наблюдателей тоже знал. Быть может, за него кто из друзей даже пришёл поболеть — будет им потеха тащить его в больницу и собирать обломки АТ.  
      Уклонившись от очередной попытки задеть себя крюками, Кихо умудрился схватиться за одну из лент и резко рванул вбок, намереваясь лишить равновесия. Агито мысленно усмехнулся — какой уже по счёту враг пытался его этим дезориентировать? — подался следом на опережение и с разворота ударил ногой по держащим ленту пальцам. Выпущенный крюк, судя по вскрику, всё-таки умудрился напоследок цепануть за руку, и поделом. В последний миг отъехав назад, Кихо всё-таки умудрился увернуться от посланного следом клыка… И тот понёсся в сторону ворот.  
      Недальновидные наблюдатели, видимо, из числа новичков, кинулись врассыпную, толкая друг друга и сбивая друг друга с ног — попадёшь под волну регалии, и при неудачном стечении обстоятельств можно запросто остаться калекой.  
      «Ты можешь успеть остановить клык», — подал голос Акито.  
      Агито только неопределённо фыркнул в ответ. Да, ему хватило бы скорости нагнать волну и просто перебить… Но оно того не стоило. Даже если среди сбитых с ног людей он успел приметить знакомого.  
  
      — Эй, Шинарэ, стой! — Ераи Шуно успел на развороте схватить подругу под руку, не позволяя в одночасье умчаться прочь. — Ты куда собралась без АТ?  
      Шинарэ проскользила подошвой по земле и почувствовала, как ноги подворачиваются. Движения, привычные на АТ, без них получались неправильно и не только выходили неудачно, но порой могли и навредить. Благо, Шуно понял это раньше и переместился, чтобы подхватить на руки.  
      — К заводу. — Шинарэ благодарно улыбнулась, когда её вновь поставили на ноги, и, пригнувшись, потёрла лодыжку. — Я вроде бы ещё успеваю.  
      — Поглазеть на битву Короля Клыка?  
      — Да ладно тебе, Ераи, ты-то с чего вдруг к нему прицепился? — окрикнул со стороны Джинан. — Ты же не Добуцу, в конце концов!  
      — Меня… — заметно замялся Шуно, — немного напрягают все эти слухи.  
      — Нас они напрягают куда дольше, чем тебя, уж поверь, — усмехнулась в кулак Хазукаши Каноджо. — Особенно Добуцу.  
      — А ну все умолкли там! — предсказуемо рыкнул на друзей Осороши Добуцу.  
      Его нелюбовь к Королю Клыка была хорошо известна, и шутки на эту тему в последнее время из-за общения Шинарэ с тем только множились. Необидные и подбираемые максимально осторожно, но всё-таки.  
      Шинарэ, выгадав момент, вывернулась из рук Шуно и, отсалютовав на прощание, всё-таки кинулась прочь, в направлении завода. Каноджо непонятно вздохнула во след и поправила на плече сумку с командной формой — нужно было закинуть ту домой, прежде чем идти ещё куда-то, да и просто передохнуть после битвы запчастей, наверное, стоило.  
      Джинан с сожалением перекрутил в руках правый АТ Шинарэ: заднее колесо было помятым, на переднем виднелись три трещины. На первый взгляд, повреждения были несущественные, будь это критично важно, Джинан всё заменил и наладил бы за вечер-два, как и сама Шинарэ, но… Шинарэ была действительно несобранной в этот раз, витая где-то в своих мыслях параллельно битве запчастей, иначе не пришлось бы подставляться так, чтобы АТ действительно повредились.  
      — Ну, если этот самый Ваниджима Кайто, на самом деле, собирается уехать из города, то и Король Клыка, скорее всего, уберётся вместе с ним, — философски развела руками Каноджо. — И скатертью им обоим дорога.  
      — Всегда есть шанс, что ты переоцениваешь «сходство» их фамилий, — фыркнул Джинан.  
      — Как и тот факт, что их видели вместе, умудрялись заснять вместе, и ещё куча этого самого «вместе» везде и всюду… Просто никто об этом не хочет вспоминать, потому что для мира штормрайдеров «Wind SWAT» сейчас уже больше именно подразделение обычной полиции, отлавливающее преступников на АТ, чем враг просто постольку-поскольку.  
      Спорить с этим не хотелось.  
      О том, в состязании с кем «Альфа» могла наконец-то взять завершающий для себя «Шар», можно было потом поспорить уже на сайте, потому задерживаться ради обсуждения никто не собирался. И если у Шинарэ не намечалось никаких конкретных планов на вечер, кроме как посмотреть на бой Ваниджимы Агито, то у других таковые либо были, либо могли в любой момент появиться.  
      Простившись с друзьями и проехав полпути до дома, Осороши Добуцу всё-таки затормозил и, потерев шею, развернулся. Непривычно и немного тревожно было видеть направляющуюся к месту сражения Шинарэ без АТ… А там, возле завода, несомненно собралась толпа штормрайдеров. И если кто-то признает её или просто прицепится без особой причины, Шинарэ даже особо отпора не даст — каких-то умений самообороны не хватит, чтобы реально составить конкуренцию скорости АТ, даже со всеми теоритическими прикидками на опережение, основанными на знаниях. Хотя даже когда Добуцу подоспел к заводу, высмотреть Шинарэ среди присутствующих там разнокалиберных зевак оказалось не так-то и просто…  
      …Зато довольно быстро нашлась пара весьма примечательных наблюдателей. Король Пламени, Микура Казума, стоял на строительных лесах за краном, а рядом с ним, свесив ноги вниз, сидел и лидер «Когарасумару», Минами Икки. Не было похоже, что они собирались вмешаться, останавливая по всем меркам нечестный и неравный бой, да и были большие сомнения, что по окончании они подойдут к заведомо известному победителю с поздравлениями или даже просто для разговора. Слухи в мире штормрайдеров могли многое и порой значительно преувеличивать, но чаще всего бывали верными, а самые последние и громкие гласили, что в составе «Когарасумару» уже не было идеального единства из-за отделения Короля Клыка и какой-то мистической неспособности команды собраться вместе по первому зову лидера. Мистики, конечно, в этом не было никакой — практически все знали, кто такие «Когарасумару», из какой они школы… И насколько сложно совмещать выпускной класс и последующее поступление с чем бы то ни было. По крайней мере, в составе команды не было легкомысленных дураков, собирающихся пожертвовать своим будущим из-за лишившейся чёткой вершины Пирамиды.  
      От одного взгляда на развевающиеся при езде и прыжках ленты с крюками у Добуцу фантомно заныла спина. Кровавый Путь проехался по нему всего однажды… И уложил в больницу на добрый месяц. Кажется, в то время парнишка, сейчас называющий себя Королём Клыка, ещё не разграничивал своё имя на два, заменяя одну букву и почему-то считая это действительно важным для самого себя.  
      — Эй, гляньте, там у ворот даже народ без АТ подтянулся, — шепнул кто-то по правую руку от Добуцу.  
      Из-за того, что на поле боя так удачно повисла тишина — видимо, противники решили позволить друг другу небольшую передышку — этот шёпот показался Добуцу даже слишком громким. Но это, по крайней мере, задало направление приостановленных из-за наблюдения за сражением поисков. Шинарэ была без АТ, а значит, вполне могла затесаться в группу зевак у ворот, не решившись взбираться на забор или ещё куда повыше…  
  
      — По-моему, это игра в одни ворота, — прошептал кто-то над ухом у Шинарэ. — Этот чёртов Король просто издевается над несчастным парнем.  
      — Но кидавшим вызов был именно этот «несчастный», — фыркнули в ответ. — Так что пусть за свою глупость и отдувается.  
      Шинарэ нервно потёрла пальцы.  
      О том, что это будет «игра в одни ворота», она и не сомневалась. Однако то, как шёл бой, было совсем не похоже на первоначальный план быстро со всем покончить. Акито ведь хотел победить Кихо и разбить его регалию, а не калечить, и Агито согласился с этим… Но сейчас перед глазами была совершенно противоположная картина. Агито сражался не для скорой победы и расстановки точек над «i» — он даже регалию использовал лишь для того, чтобы отразить встречную волну или лишить укрытия, а в остальном полагался именно на свой Путь.  
      Шинарэ не могла рассмотреть с такого расстояния выражения лица, могла только предположить, какое оно у Агито сейчас. Возможно, тот самый оскал, которым он был знаменит. Возможно, в его глазах снова то самое желание разорвать врага, которое порой пугало, даже если было на экране и взгляд не был направлен на камеру.  
      И если в этом была виновата она, Шинарэ… Ей и всех слов на свете не хватит, чтобы даже просто извиниться, чего она не смогла сделать ни вчера, ни сегодня.  
      — Твою ж мать, валим! — вдруг заорал кто-то.  
      И люди, стоящие у ворот, лихорадочно рванули в разные стороны. В их сторону летела волна регалии.  
      Пара штормрайдеров, бывших на АТ, сорвалась с места в момент, кто-то подпрыгнул просто вверх. Шинарэ попыталась было резко уйти влево, приметив образовавшийся зазор… И оказалась повалена на землю толчком под рёбра, не успев увернуться от вроде бы примеченной руки — отсутствие АТ и из-за этого скорости сыграло с ней злую шутку. Рядом почти сразу свалился кто-то ещё, в ужасе припадая к земле и стараясь закрыть руками хотя бы голову.  
      Прежде чем последовать этому примеру и зажмуриться, Шинарэ успела заметить, как вроде бы кинувший взгляд в сторону ворот Агито… отвернулся.  
  
       _— «Позлить Агито» я смогу даже в таком раскладе, нужны лишь желание и подходящая ситуация._  
       _Улыбка Линда была из тех, которые позже, после возвращения тела Агито или Акито, вызывали у первого приступы раздражения или чистой злобы, а у второго — лёгкое смущение и кучу вопросов о том, чем Линд вообще занимался. О том, что Линд способен лишать их с Агито возможности видеть и слышать происходящее, Акито обмолвился лишь однажды, Шинарэ поняла ситуацию и всегда честно обо всём рассказывала. Хотя, пусть Линд и горазд был на провокационные фразы или действия, но на самом деле никогда не вёл себя по-настоящему странно. Если бы не знание, что он однажды намерен был единолично занять тело, Шинарэ вообще никогда не оглядывалась бы ни на что — гонка на АТ, поход куда-нибудь, разговоры о чём-нибудь или ни о чём в принципе… Это было настолько же нормально, насколько и похоже на времяпрепровождение с Агито или Акито._  
       _Но всё же Линд был немного другим. И при невольном сравнении казался… старше, наверное. С интересами чуть более широкими и пониманием иногда чуть более глубоким._  
       _— Кофе будешь, раз уж бодрствуем? — со вздохом поинтересовалась Шинарэ._  
       _— А что покрепче есть? — поинтересовался в свою очередь Линд._  
       _— У меня точно нет, а Кайто свою «контрабанду», наверное, с собой забрал._  
       _Линд наградил Шинарэ непонятным по значению взглядом. Если свидетелями войны против курения в номере уже не единожды становились все, то вот касательно выпивки — с которой Кайто вообще можно было увидеть крайне редко — никогда ничего в разговоре и претензиях не звучало. Для человека, неплохо знающего, каков из себя Кайто и насколько тяжело с ним общаться, Шинарэ всё-таки умудрялась относиться к нему настолько… Даже слова подходящего не подбиралось. Неудивительно, что Кайто счёл верным просто махнуть на неё рукой, мол, надоест и сама отстанет. И Линд был почти уверен, что где-то в будущем как-то так и случилось бы — даже общение с Кайто может со временем стать рутиной, когда окончательно привыкнешь к нему, а Шинарэ явно цеплялась за необычное времяпрепровождение и просто азарт общения с непростым человеком._  
       _«Контрабанды» не нашлось, хотя Линд не так уж-то и убеждённо искал; скорее, просто показательно навернул круг по номеру, позаглядывав в шкафы и буфеты. Нужно было подумать и что-нибудь сообразить, раз уж сегодняшний вечер и ночь были именно его, да ещё и на всех основаниях._  
       _Агито собирался сорвать их спор, просто уехав из города вместе с Кайто. Неважно, кто бы из них, в конце концов, выиграл, но сам факт незавершённости из-за якобы независящей от них ситуации играл на руку только Агито. Не будь этого, Линд мог бы и дальше продолжать осторожно, но действенно входить в доверие Шинарэ, играя на её любопытстве и той тонкой грани восприятия, которое ввиду неопытности упускали Акито с Агито. Хотя расположить Шинарэ к себе у них всё-таки тоже неплохо получилось. Особенно у Акито, который, сам того не подозревая, с каждым разом заинтересовывал Шинарэ всё больше и больше: знанием механики, известных имён или названий команд, первоначальным членством в составе «Wind SWAT»… Да даже тот факт, что именно Акито являлся когда-то раньше истинным Королём Клыка, сыграл ему на руку! Как только удивление и недоверие прошли, Шинарэ только больше заинтересовалась этой его стороной жизни и прошлого, разве что тактично не допрашивала, если Акито сам не желал делиться. Агито держался отстранённее и грубее, но и в его случае нельзя было остаться равнодушным, хотя бы потому что, в отличие от Акито, он мог встать рядом на АТ и хорошенько потрепать тем силы и нервы…_  
       _…И нарваться на то же самое в ответ — чего только стоил уже бесчисленное количество раз провёрнутый трюк хождения в одном полотенце. Агито скрипел зубами и ругался, но попадался на это вновь и вновь, просто потому что Шинарэ его не стеснялась. Хотя несомненно заметив, что Линд, в отличие от Агито, отводить взгляд в такие моменты не спешил, всё же иногда тушевалась — там, где не работала показная провокация, всё-таки брало верх если не смущение, то некое подобие благоразумия._  
       _Наверное, на этом можно было попытаться сыграть. Риск того стоил, особенно на фоне предстоящего отъезда, против которого Линд всё равно ничего не мог сделать, не будучи главным хозяином тела._  
       _— Агито уедет после завтрашнего сражения, да? — вернувшись на балкон и облокотившись плечом на косяк, поинтересовался Линд._  
       _— Он так сказал, — пожала плечами Шинарэ._  
       _— Трус и эгоист._  
       _— Эгоист?_  
       _Шинарэ развернулась, перестав рассматривать крыши домой и проезжающие мимо гостиницы машины, и опёрлась на перила спиной. Спрашивать насчёт «труса» не имело смысла ввиду обрисованной взаимной неприязни, но вот второе слово…_  
       _— Меня, например, вообще не спросили, хочу ли я уезжать. — Линд оттолкнулся от косяка, шагнул вперёд, сокращая оставшееся между ними расстояние, и упёрся руками в перила по обе стороны от Шинарэ. — А я бы лучше остался._  
       _Шинарэ в ответ на это вопросительно изогнула брови._  
       _Подобное поведение Линда её почти не удивляло, как и порой двузначные фразы. Ещё когда они затесались в состав «Динамита», Линд часто находился даже слишком близко, говоря самые разные по своей природе слова или же просто обнимая, чтобы поддерживать выбранную ими легенду. Этот образ после завершения операции не исчез, и ввиду повторения тех или иных слов и действий Шинарэ не без причин сочла эту черту именно характерной, а не наигранной. И она, как ни крути, вполне себе гармонировала с тем, как вели себя Акито с Агито — как ни крути, а Линд отлично дополнял их в том, что они не демонстрировали._  
       _— Знаешь, Нарэ, — не дождавшись больше никакой реакции, покачал головой Линд, — ты слишком просто подпускаешь к себе людей. Этим уже давно стоило воспользоваться._  
       _Шинарэ нахмурилась и заметно напряглась, а после с немного кривой улыбкой глянула вниз, себе под ноги. Вот она, привычка убегать от проблем — и людей — на АТ… Будь они на ней, и Шинарэ попыталась бы откинуться назад, перемахнуть через перила и спрыгнуть вниз, спустившись на землю по стене здания, но из-за невозможности сделать это путь к отступлению был отрезан._  
       _Линд, без особых проблем поняв значение беглого взгляда и последующей обречённости, разве что улыбнулся. И почувствовал, как очень вовремя заподозривший неладное Агито ударил «клыком» по прутьям клетки — обратил, наконец, внимание, что за обсуждением предстоящего боя с Кихо сильно расслабился и вновь позволил закрыть себе глаза и уши. Что же, времени Линд выгадал даже более чем достаточно, а упомянутая в самом начале подходящая ситуация создалась как-то сама собой._  
       _В тот самый момент, когда клетка открылась под ударом второго «клыка», Линд подался вперёд сильнее, целуя так и не успевшую ничего сказать или предпринять Шинарэ… А в следующий миг тело занял Агито. Отшатнувшись назад, закрыв левый глаз, он машинально поднёс ладонь к лицу, и секундная растерянность, потраченная на осознание ситуации, сменилась волной накатившей злости. Шинарэ вздрогнула и попыталась отойти чуть вправо — чёрт, ну почему она без АТ? — однако вовремя обезопасить себя не успела. И ладно бы Агито толкнул её или наградил пощёчиной, но он ударил сразу кулаком. И точно не хотел слышать ни объяснений, ни извинений, ни вообще чего бы то ни было._  
       _Линд, вновь оказавшись в клетке, только победно смеялся._  
  
      Шинарэ почувствовала, как её схватили под руки и резко подняли. Приятного в том, как проскользили по земле ноги, было мало, но зато её, похоже, в последний миг оттащили от опасного места. Да ещё и на руки подхватили, чтобы удобнее было отъехать назад на случай, если следом за одной волной прилетит вторая.  
      — Как знал, что добра от этого боя не дождёшься, — сквозь зубы процедил неожиданный помощник.  
      — Добуцу? — Шинарэ, признав голос, тут же открыла глаза. — С..спасибо.  
      Добуцу лишь кратко кивнул на благодарность и осторожно поставил Шинарэ на ноги, после чего с заметной неприязнью покосился в сторону завода.  
      Битва несомненно подходила к концу. Кихо еле передвигался из-за перетруженной, разодранной крюками ноги, а Агито больше не собирался играть с ним и растягивать сражение для развлечения собравшихся зрителей. Приметившись и замахнувшись ногой, он явно собирался закончить всё следующим же ударом…  
      …И сорвавшаяся с АТ волна оказалась не жёлтой, а красной. Полная сила королевской кровавой регалии. И сразу же следом за этим Агито вдруг упал на одно колено и схватился за голову. На то, как свалился на землю Кихо, подкошенный почти прямым попаданием, он даже внимания не обратил — каким-то странным, немного рваным движением он снял с головы повязку и замер, глядя на неё.  
      Наблюдающие за боем зрители подорвались на своих местах. Кто-то кинулся по направлению к неподвижно лежащему на земле Кихо, кто-то просто в одно мгновение рванул прочь, потому что зрелище закончилось, а последствия точно были не их ума делом… Шинарэ, потратив пару секунд на попытку понять случившееся, всё-таки кинулась в сторону Агито.  
      — Шинарэ-чан? — Друг поднял голову далеко не на первый зов по имени. И это всё-таки оказался Акито: растерянный и даже слегка испуганный, он сжал в кулаке повязку и осмотрелся по сторонам, словно бы до сих пор не веря, что сейчас главным был именно он.  
      Он вроде бы на время закрыл глаза, не желая смотреть на окончание сражения, а потом клетка в сознании вдруг содрогнулась и рухнула. Его, абсолютно не понявшего, что именно случилось, выкинуло «наружу», заставляя занять тело…  
      Агито, сколько бы Акито его ни звал, молчал. Линд, как ни странно, тоже.  
        
      Понимание пришло довольно быстро, но именно принять, что остался один, вновь исключительно самим собой, Акито сумел не сразу. Кайто, вряд ли многое понявший из рассказанного ему, неопределённо пожал плечами: можно было попытаться стребовать объяснений у одного конкретного доктора, явно способного докопаться до истины, но Акито на предложение отрицательно покачал головой. Хотя бы потому что Агито подобного бы не оценил.  
      Извинения чувствующей себя частично виноватой Шинарэ почти полностью прошли мимо ушей, хотя Акито всё равно поспешил заверить, что вины её здесь точно не могло быть. Скорее всего, что-то сделал Линд. Воспользовавшись ситуацией, выгадав время, когда Агито был сосредоточен исключительно на бое… Он просто разнёс клетку изнутри — как раз в тот миг, когда Акито закрыл глаза, чтобы не смотреть на предстоящее падение Кихо.  
      Глупо было верить в его обещание не встревать в стражение. Хотя, с другой стороны, это самое сражение уже было всё равно что закончено последним замахом, а значит, время невмешательства прошло.  
      — Звони хоть иногда. Или пиши, — не очень уверенно попросила Шинарэ, всё-таки приехав проводить не собирающегося задерживаться в городе Кайто и уже точно не имевшего иных планов, кроме как поехать вместе с ним, Акито.  
      — Напишу, как доедем… куда-нибудь. — Акито слабо улыбнулся. — Шинарэ-чан, ты извини, что всё вот так получилось. Мы с Агито оба хотели с тобой попрощаться. Честно. Если бы Линд не сломал клетку…  
      Если бы не сломал и не вынудил Агито выбирать между собой и Акито, без спасительных прутьев не разделённых и неспособных существовать одновременно без вреда для тела и разума. Однако, к сожалению, ни одно «если» не способно что-либо изменить и исправить.  
      — Значит, сам Линд тоже… снова уснул? — осторожно поинтересовалась Шинарэ. — Якобы до времени, которое сам считает для себя подходящим?  
      — Думаю, что так.  
      Теперь Акито не нужно было носить повязку, хотя от привычки проверять её наличие на лице избавиться было куда сложнее. И он, как ни пытался, не мог винить Линда за вынужденное одиночество, от которого успел отвыкнуть за время существования Агито. А именно злиться на то, что они с Агито просто не предвидели подобного его шага, не было смысла и подавно — после драки кулаками не машут.  
      Шинарэ какое-то время проехалась на АТ за трейлером Кайто, а после, махнув на прощание рукой в окно водительской кабины, отстала. Город, все люди и связанные с ними события остались позади.  
  
  
  
      Микура Казума приехал в город на выходные только ради уже остывающей традиции. АТ не позволили забыть себя, и штормрайдеры продолжили гонять вперёд ветра и устраивать состязания между собой; они даже памятно называли громкие столкновения мастерства битвами запчастей, хотя уже видоизменили часть из них и придумали с десяток новых. Кто-то даже до сих пор хранил и поддерживал систему рангов, но это была картина больше ностальгии, чем надобности.  
      Эмили на этот раз не поехала с ним, так что Казума решил не брать с собой и АТ. Вдвоём они бы ещё по старой памяти погоняли по улицам родного города, но одному не было ни желания, ни смысла.  
      «Когарасумару» официально заявили о своём уходе со сцены мира штормрайдеров где-то через пару-тройку месяцев после отъезда Акито: чем продолжать делать вид, что всё нормально, и тем множить слухи, было проще честно сказать, что именно полным составом команда больше ездить не будет. Хотя они всё равно вплоть до самого выпуска и последующих поступлений продолжали гонять каждый от своего имени, всё так же убеждённо нося на спинах знак «Когарасумару». Минами Икки не был дураком и уж точно не был последним эгоистом: он понимал, что каждому помимо членства в команде предстояло ещё искать своё место в мире, чтобы однажды не оказаться на его обочине.  
      На кладбище было тихо. Могила Спитфайера, как обычно, встречала вычищенным камнем и немым укором, который Казума надумывал себе сам. Даже спустя ещё два года с небольшим — всё равно надумывал, наравне с прочими возникающими рядом с ней мыслями.  
      — Ого, не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь, Акито, — неопределённо протянул Казума, не без удивления приметив у могилы словно бы дожидающегося его прихода знакомого человека. Ну или не совсем знакомого. — О. Ты — не он, — вслух рассудил Казума, когда после поворота головы на него посмотрели совсем чужие глаза. — Выходит, ни Агито, ни Акито больше нет.  
      — Одного из них никогда и не должно было быть.  
      Линд вытащил руки из карманов, но протягивать ладонь для рукопожатия всё-таки не стал и просто скрестил руки на груди.  
      Наверное, неправильно было говорить, что Акито просто исчез: он просто стал единым целым с тем, чья сущность была первоначальной, как и должно было случиться с самого начала. По крайней мере, со слов Линда, а насколько это было правдой, сказать мог, наверное, только посланный ко всем чертям доктор из прошлого Кайто.  
      Но факт всё же оставался фактом — теперь существовал только Линд.  
      — Ты приехал вместе с братом? — абсолютно не зная, о чём можно говорить со всё равно что чужим человеком, поинтересовался Казума.  
      — Я не видел его… со дня того боя на территории завода, — неопределённо отозвался Линд. — Я уснул. А когда снова проснулся, Акито уже отделился от него и занимался чем-то своим отдельно.  
      — Ну, о присутствии Кайто в городе я ничего не слышал, если ты вдруг ищешь его здесь, — только и пожал плечами Казума. — Хотя, мало ли… Я почти не слежу за миром штормрайдеров в последнее время, чтобы отлавливать такие новости.  
      — Насколько я понял, «Глаз» тоже свернул своё дело. Теперь информацию или людей искать куда труднее.  
      Казума, не задумываясь, кивнул. А после, почувствовав внутренний толчок, улыбнулся.  
      Трудность поисков несомненно зависела от человека и времени его исчезновения из поля зрения… И вряд ли в мире было так много людей, которые могли хоть сколько-то волновать Линда, самая активность которого пришлась на период после падения Пирамиды.  
      Но, в любом случае, тем, кто мог бы поведать хоть что-то путное, точно был не Казума. После победы в «Шаре» и официального получения А-ранга, команда «Альфа» уже через неделю с небольшим сняла маски и попрощалась с миром штормрайдеров, как и планировала. Её возвращение было пусть и кратким, но ярким, благодаря чему запомнилось наравне с неказистой на первый взгляд эмблемой. Большая часть из команды разбежалась ввиду поступлений, в городе остался только Осороши Добуцу.  
      Камата Шинарэ уехала вместе с матерью, Казума случайно увидел их на кладбище у могилы отца девушки накануне того, и теперь она могла жить либо за границей, где мать работала, либо… Судя по старому видео-блогу Сакудо Кёсей, её родной город был не то чтобы не рядом, а на другом острове. Либо по месту поступления, но о том и подавно ничего не было известно.  
      — Почему бы тебе не позвонить брату и не спросить его, — показательно развёл руками Казума. — Уж он-то точно должен быть в курсе, как связаться… с «подчинённой».  
      Линд неопределённо пожал плечами и, скинув руку на прощание, направился к выходу с кладбища.  
      Вызвонить Кайто было задачей не из лёгких, а просто искать его, полагаясь на слухи о «Wind SWAT», было одной большой тратой времени. К тому же, не так уж-то Линду нужны были ответы, чтобы тратить на это кучу времени и сил.  
      Он получил то, что принадлежало ему по праву. Тело, пусть и с кучей лишних воспоминаний — не только о прошлом, в котором жила Газиль, но и о прошлом, которое поделили между собой двое других временных хозяев. Чужое содействие было хоть и необязательным, но очень кстати, к тому же, приятно разнообразило время…  
      …Которого сейчас было слишком много, особенно на фоне безделья ввиду отсутствия чётких планов на будущее.  
      «Нельзя жить только для себя», даже громкий и на первый взгляд абсолютно непробиваемый Минами Икки знал и понимал это. И он умудрился вбить это в голову даже старательно скалящемуся на любые узы Агито. Линд проснулся не так давно, но суть уловил довольно быстро: самому себе можно надоесть за какой-то месяц, и при отсутствии других людей, за которых можно было бы уцепиться или которые могли бы сами дёрнуть тебя за собой, немудрено было стоять в центре живой толпы и чувствовать себя до смешного лишним и бесполезным.  
      Мобильный зазвонил на вечер следующего дня, высвечивая один из немногих сохранённых и подписанных в нём контактов.  
      — Давно я не использовал этот телефон, — нарочито задумчиво протянули по ту сторону трубки, — а тут ещё и такой номер на пропущенных сообщениях высветился. Не мог не перезвонить.  
      — Кайто. — Линд сам не знал. Чего в его голосе прозвучало больше, удивления или плохо скрытого довольства.  
      — С кем именно я сейчас говорю?  
      — Скажем так, мы по-нормальному так и не познакомились, всё твои «братцы» младшие мешали. Как насчёт исправить это недоразумение?  
      — Даже так? — усмехнулся Кайто. — Свобода наскучила, раз на встречу нарываешься?  
      Линд решил на этот выпад не отвечать, уж больно слова были похожи на те, которыми Кайто встретил Агито два с чем-то года назад после его ухода от «Когарасумару».  
      Всё, что Линд вообще знал о Кайто, ограничивалось смешанными воспоминаниями Газиль и предвзятыми огрызками памяти Акито с Агито. Оценить же его самостоятельно не выдалось шанса — пара кратких разговоров во время подыгрышей на операциях «Wind SWAT» в компании Сакудо Шинарэ не в счёт, этого было абсолютно недостаточно. Но, наверное, на то был вполне реальный шанс в будущем.  
      — Я буду в городе проездом на следующей неделе или чуть раньше. Может, загляну в участок, может, к Ясу, — пространственно сообщил Кайто. — Не найдёшь меня, значит, не судьба.  
      — Торчать здесь аж до следующей недели? — фыркнул Линд. — Что ж, придётся найти, чем себя занять.  
      — Закон, главное, не нарушай, а то встреча у нас точно выйдет весьма запоминающейся. — Кайто выдержал несколько секунд, как если бы не зная, что ещё сказать, а после всё-таки продолжил: — Нарэ, кстати, пару месяцев назад звонила-спрашивала о вас с Акито.  
      — Прям-таки о «нас», — не удержался от кривой улыбки Линд.  
      — Акито вроде как ей писал иногда, — невозмутимо проигнорировал вопрос Кайто, — а ты, похоже, как проснулся — ни разу.  
      На это Линду ответить было нечего.  
      Он честно проверил мобильный и компьютер Акито. В телефоне среди проименованных контактов были несколько сменных номеров Кайто, номер Акиры, пара-тройка рабочих, начальника какой-то автомастерской и напарников-сменщиков… И штуки четыре просто сохранённых, но не подписанных наборов цифр. История сообщений — как смс, так и компьютерной почты — была чистой, по-видимому, Акито удалял всё сразу, как получал или отправлял.  
      Даже интересно стало, делал это Акито намеренно, чтобы впоследствии Линду ничего не досталось, желая запоздало, хоть и довольно мелочно отыграться, или же по каким-то исключительно личным причинам.  
      — Может, у тебя номер Нарэ или адрес её электронной почты где под рукой завалялся? — между делом поинтересовался Линд.  
      — Сейчас — нет, — предсказуемо отозвался Кайто. — но могу дать их тебе, если всё-таки встретимся.  
      Это нельзя было назвать лишним поводом, но… Хотя, ладно, почему бы и нет. Ещё один хоть сколько-то знакомый человек. Рядом с Кайто, наверное, был ещё и Удо Акира, но его Линд не знал, можно сказать, вообще — просто парень из воспоминаний Акито, хороших, плохих и снова хороших вперемешку.  
      А что касалось Сакудо Шинарэ… С этим Линд уж как-нибудь на месте разберётся. С одной стороны, он сам сделал её средством достижения победы в глупом споре, но с другой — он, в отличие от того же Агито, всё-таки умел ценить подобную компанию. И мог признать, что находил её далеко не самой худшей. И точно не заслужившей ни удара, ни тем более волны регалии, благо, от второго её спас вовремя подоспевший друг; Агито, наверное, ещё отдельно за это стоило бы хорошенько врезать, просто потому что подобное обращение к девушке было возмутительно само по себе. К любой девушке, Сакудо Шинарэ не была в этом каким-то особенным исключением.  
      Но раз уж Кайто действительно в курсе, как с этой самой Шинарэ связаться, то почему бы этим не воспользоваться. Тем более что она сама вроде как спрашивала не только об Акито, но и о Линде — видимо, сделала верный вывод, что он не исчез, а просто снова уснул до поры до времени. Интересно, получится ли построить какое-никакое общение и взаимодействие без конкретных на то причин за спиной.  
      — Чтоб ты знал, Кайто, — выдержав паузу, раздумывая над вариантами будущего и просто формулировкой ответа, с улыбкой заключил Линд, — теперь я тебя даже из-под земли достану.  
      — Рад это слышать.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Как следствие — начать с нуля](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288385) by [Strannics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/pseuds/Strannics)




End file.
